Daniel X
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: When Clockwork leaves him with a mission and a warning, Danny must destroy a weapon that can wipe out the Ghost Zone and the Human World along with it. But he'll soon discover that he CAN'T destroy it and not just because it's a Human Child, but his Son. FINISHED - Will Not Be Continuing
1. Chapter 1

09/27/2011

This takes place almost 4 years after Phantom Planet, Danny, Sam and Tucker are now 18-19 and are _just_ starting their _first _year of Collage. Jazz is 21 going to the _same_ Collage (With different classes of course) and Dani is currently 15 _almost_ 16 and attending Casper High.

Keep in mind that at the end of Phantom Planet, Danny's _Secret_ was only **_truly_** reveled to a hand full of People at the North Pole and that the _Statues_ were dedicated to Danny**_ Phantom_** not Danny_ Fenton_.

My theory is that at Danny's request these people promised to never revel who he was and thus he _still_ has his secret identity to _most_ of the world. His Parents (obviously) know as well as Valerie and a few others from Amity Park, (Including a Character of my own making {Thank you, thank you. No autographs please, lol}) the rest live … _elsewhere in the world_…

But anywho … I DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom or anything else associated _with_ Danny Phantom …

(Unfortunately they _still _have not answered my _threatening _E-Mails demanding that all rights be forfeited to _me, _but one day soon … you'll see) lol

…And so with out further ado…

**_Daniel X_**

**_The Message_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Danny shook his head slightly and raised an eyebrow in annoyance when the frustratingly infuriating_ buzz_in his head refused to leave him in _peace_.

"Amazing" His father declared for the 12-_millonth_ time that day.

"Dad, _please_!" The teenaged Hero practically _begged_. "Sam's going to _kill me_, I promised to meet her an hour ago." He said physically winching when he looked at the clock on the wall, to discover that his hour had turned into _two_.

"Just one more test, Son." Jack stated excitedly and started randomly pushing buttons on the machine that his son was currently attached too. "This is amazing." He said again in a smaller voice. (Or at lease in as _small _a voice as the _Large_, orange jump suited man could accomplish.)

"You said that _last time_." Danny growled, temped to just rip the fragile, light decorated headset from his head and fly away, while his father wasn't looking. But he deflated after remembering that he _did_ promisehis father that he would help him test some of his new inventions, manly because he felt bad for forgetting his birthday the week before. But he certainly hadn't expected to spend all of **_8 hours _**in his parent's lab; hocked up to a computer that had scanned his entire ghostly structure so many times he'd lost count.

Of course he should consider himself lucky that the machine hadn't _hurt _him (asides from the buzzing in his head.) But his father was still stepping over a carefully drawn line. He was a Teenagerafter all, a ghost; yes, a Hero; _Maybe_, but still a _Teenager_. His father couldn't possiblyhave expected him to sit_ still_ this long. 

Looking up at the clock again with a grown, he slumped back onto the large metal table he was sitting on. 'I am so dead' he thought to himself. 'She's going to drop me like a bad habit.' Even with a little over 6 years of ghost fighting under his belt, Sam Manson was still the _only _person that ever truly _scared_him.

"Daaaad," Danny whined unceremoniously. (Yeah that was _Hero-_ish_._) 

"Just another minute Danny-boy," Jack said still staring dumbfound at his computer, completely unaware of his son's mind-numbing boredom.

"JACKSON ANDREW FENTON." If it was possiblefor a ghost to _jump _two feet in the air while already _floating_in the air,Daniel managed to pull it off with great success. As his mother stormed down the stairs, fuming angrily, the fire in her eyes focused intently on the man in question, who was trying desperately to blend into the back ground, most likely wishing of the firsttimein his 53 years of life that his jumpsuit was a _different _color.

"How many times must I tell you NOT to EXPERIMENT on our SON?" The blue jumpsuit wearing huntress shrieked.

'Gee, I wander how many kids can say that their parents scream _that_on a daily basis?' Danny thought to himself with a smile, 'Only in the Fenton House.'

"I was just—" Jack started to explain.

"You were just about to take that thing off his head." Maddie answered for him, as Danny's attention was brought back to the stairs where his _sisters_,Jazz and Dani were currently peaking around the corner to see if it was safe to come down, several bags hanging from each of their arms; courtesy of the Mail where the three girls had spent the day.

Truthfully Dani was his _clone_, but once his parents had met her and discovered that she was living on the streets, his mother had immediately barged into city hall, demanding a set of adoptionpapers, thus making her apart of the family. And he was able to swap the title _Cousin_ for _Sister_.

"Yeah, that – works." Jack agreed nervously, somehow finding it in his irritated brain to pity his father, Danny decided to come to his rescue.

"Its ok mom, I agreed to it." He stated giving her a small smile, which melted away when she turned her furry on him.

"Don't defend him," She practically _screeched_.

"K," He said stupidly, backing as far away from her as the table would allow. (Ok, so maybeSamwasn't the _only_one that scared him)

"But Maddie," Jack started.

"Don't 'but Maddie' me, now shut this _atrocity_ down." She screamed pointing to the computer that was still gathering data from Amity Park's very own Danny Phantom. That is until he reached up to remove the head set so that he could escape from his mother's wrath and float over to stand next to Jazz and Dani.

"So much for the birthday plan," Dani concluded, as two rings of light announced the presence of Danny _Fenton_.

"Well I tried," He stated, relieved that the buzzing in his head had finally decided to cease and desist.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Sam like 3 hours ago?" Dani asked nonchalantly and smirked as her brother (for the lack of a better word) _Freaked_.

"Dah," Danny yelled looking at the watch that only _now _adorned his wrist. "I gotta go." He yelled disappearing up the stairs so fast he left an alter-image of himself behind.

The two sisters shared a small laugh at their brother's expense before walking up the stairs themselves deciding to leave their parents to their bickering. As they passed the front door, Jazz quietly reached over to close it, since Danny hadn't found the time to. Probably debating that those two seconds would have been another two seconds longer that Sam would be forced to torture him for.

The two girls quietly made their way up the stairs and stopped at the room Labeled Dani's Room, with Danny's Name crossed out with a big red X. Since he was now living on the collage campus, Dani moved out of the guest room and took up residence in his. Much to his _great _displeasure, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

The room wasn't thatdifferent from when Danny had occupied the space, it was a bit more girlythou. But as Jazz walked into the room listing to whatever her little sister was saying an unconscious smilegraced her face. Because she was Danny's CloneDaniel shared many of the same hobbies and desires as her brother, but just looking at the room showed that she was still becoming her _own person_.

She still shared his fascination with space, if not necessarily the desireto be an astronaut, instead she was almost the exact opposite, wanting to explore the Deep _Sea_, (Maybe it wasn't thatopposite, I guess they would both be floating_._) They still listened to a lot of the same music, but she was still finding her own Mix. She had her own friends and her own style and her own way of life. In fact Jazz was starting to see the differencesin her two siblings as much as she could see the similarities and it was that that truly made her smile.

Just as Dani turned to say something to her, a wisp of air escaped her lips and a shiver traveled the length of her spine, announcing the presence of a ghost and Jazz smiled again at the look of pure dread that came to her face. Remembering all the times she had seen that same look on her brother's over the years.

"I think Danny's suffered enough today," Jazz stated, "Why not give him a break?"

"Because he specifically told me _not to_, unless I don't have school or homework."

"But you _don't _have school _or _homework." Jazz accused.

"I know," Dani said sourly, before changing into her ghost form, causing her long Black hair to turn White and her light blue eyes to turn _Purple_, (yet another difference between the two Danny's.) Over the Years Dani's Power had also gradually changed from Green to an Amethyst/Purple, which she was nearly ecstaticabout, considering that Purple was about as far from Green as the color wheel would allow.

Not that she had a problem with Danny, but she had grown very tired of being compared to him and or being _mistaken _for him, there's only _somuch_a ghost girl can take, you know.

"I swear if it's the Box Ghost again, I'm going to-" Dani started to say just before a voice outside the window yelled.

"BEWARE." And Jazz couldn't help but laugh as her sister clawed at her hair, muttering a stream of unrepeatable curses, before barreling toward the wall where she became intangible and disappeared. Jazz quietly set down her bags, silently commending the Box Ghost for his persistence, but he'd still better hope that he was faster then he was evil.

_Line Brake_

A black and white Danny-shaped blur flew toward the Nasty Burger as fast as his Super Human Powers could take him, gaining himself applauses and gasps of Aw from the crowd below him. As he sped toward the Casper High hangout, he quickly adjusted his form to drift into the old secluded ally behind the restraint; he'd used millions of times to change back unnoticed. But upon drifting down to the dark corner, something happened he hadn't expected. _He_ _hit_ _a wall_.

"What the," He cursed loudly holding his head, as the pain _quickly_ subsided,(GhostlyRegeneration; it was a perk_._) "How," He asked the wall in front of him, giving it an evil glare as if he was prepared to scare the answers out of it. But then he noticed something odd to his right, a cat. While this in itself wasn't all that unusual, it was the fact that _this_ cat was currently _suspended_ in the air as it jumped from the top of a garbage can to the ground.

"Huh," Danny stated before taking notice of a weight around his neck that hadn't been there before and lifted it up to find it to be— "A _Time Medallion_?"

"Daniel," A calm voice suddenly said behind him causing said boy to spin around wildly to find none other then the Ghost of Time himself.

"Hey Clock," Danny stated calming down a little.

"Danny, how many times must a ask you _not _to call me that?" Clockwork stated calmly switching from his Adult form to his Old Man form. If he was upset about the nick name he certainly didn't _show _it.

He took a second to count it out on his fingers before answering, "This will be the 4th time this month." Danny declared proudly.

"Must I really keep reminding you?" The Time Master asked.

"_What_, I'm in a rush and you just made me run into a wall." Danny sighed, "Give a ghost a break."

"True," Clockwork admitted reaching into his robes as he changed to his Child form.

"You could at _least_ say you're sorry."

"When you're internal,you tend to get your kickswhere you can find them." The Master of Time declared with a smile and handed Danny a blank white envelope switching back to his Adult form.

"That's a nastyway to give an apology." Danny said sourly taking the letter from Clockwork's hand. "What's this?"

"The Observants request that you readit." Clockwork answered.

"Ok," Danny said confused, "So what is it?"

"I don't know,"

Danny just blinked at him in total shock, "There's something I _never _thought I'd hear **_you _**say." He declared flabbergasted, causing the Time Wizard to smile at him again. "So if _you_ don't know then – _who _does?"

"You, once you read it." Clockwork answered, nodding toward the letter, as he switched back into an Old Man. "But allow me to give you a warning."

"Warning," Danny asked.

"The Observants went to greatlengthsto hide this information from me, whatever it is that they want from you, _becautious_." And with that the Time Master was gone.

Ok, first chapter, re written, not a whole lot changed, but there are some things that were just bugging me and I wanted to explain.

About Dani's change in color, I wanted to make it really **_known_** that she is her own person and not just Danny's Clone and I figured changing her Ghostly Color would be the best way to establish this. While I do think it's very believable, as Many Ghosts have different colored energy, Ember is blue, Vlad is red 'so on and so forth' and if a recall a few ghosts _have_ used Purple-ish Energy before. And it has been shown that Ghost's Energy will change Color over time, perfect example Evil Danny; from Green to Red, (thou he did use green energy from time to time as well.) There's also something I noticed, if you watch Episode 7; Bitter Reunions. During the flash back, when Vlad is hit with the back fire from the Ghost Portal and his face is reviled, you'll notice that his eyes are glowing **_green_**, but in the present they're obviously **_red_**. And in a way Danny's own power has started to change color as well from Green to Blue, with the addiction of his Ice Powers. (But that could just be because, well – it's **_ice_**.) It's not much, but it's enough for me to work with.

But anywho I choose Purple because it's my favorite Color and also because it's the exact _opposite_ of Danny's and for the sake of my mom who can't seem to get it, "It's **_Not _**_becoming_ **_Red_**," "It's **_Purple_**!" There's a Difference, that's why I added the "**_Amethyst_** _Purple_" in there.

This Ranting brought to you by XIIIth Hazard.

Please understand that none of your time wasted here will be returned.

Thank you for reading.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

09/27/2011

**_The Mission_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Sam leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the table leg, as she stared evilly at nothing particular. A few minutes later Tucker walked back over with a basket of chili cheese fries, reoccupying his place at their favorite booth.

"He probably had Ghost Problems," He stated, eating a fry coated in an _insane _amount of chili.

"Uh huh," Sam answered with a growl, before the bell rang, causing her to look at the door, scaring a poor Casper High Freshmen out of his mind with the evil glare she gave him, upon realizing that he wasn't Danny.

"Are you two having a fight or something?" Tucker asked giving her a look.

"Or something," She answered, "Why?"

"You're usually more – _understanding_." The meat-lover responded.

"He's been doing this for _5_ _years_ Tucker. _Who_ could have _possibly_ escaped that's taking him _3 hours_?" She growled.

"Umm," The Techno-Geek muttered thinking up something, anything to defend his best friend, "The Ghost King?"

Sam just gave him a look. "If that be the case then he should have _called_ us, giving me one more reason to call upon the Forces of Evil, to nail him to a wall."

"Uh" Tucker quipped having realized that his tactic had backfired and was about to retract his earlier statement when the bell over the door rang again and Sam's face melted into that of a very ticked off girlfriend looking at her very in-trouble boyfriend.

Tucker quietly looked toward the door himself, finding their best friend walking toward the booth, a little preoccupied by a piece of paper in his hand. After a minute, Danny looked up having just realized that he had made it to his destination and was about to say something when he noticed Sam glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," The Half-Ghost blurted out suddenly, sitting down next to his tech-loving friend and started blathering off excuses. "There was – my dad – and the note – Clockwork – the DNA machine – but that's no excuse – and – and – just hit me and get it over with." Danny stuttered closing his eyes and waited for her worst.

"You're lucky you're _cute_." Sam stated after a couple minutes, still glaring daggers at him.

Danny opened his eyes slightly when nothing came and looked at Tucker. "Am I dead yet?"

"Is that a trick question?" Tucker asked thinking that through, technically a ghost_ was_ a dead person, but the Techno-Geek quickly shook that thought from his head, not liking the idea of his best friend being _half-dead._

Danny steadily raised his gaze to meet Sam's and smiled, causing her to narrow her eyes and sigh. She'd had her entire argument planned out to the T until he flashed her that Smile. It was the kind of smile that made you fell like you'd just kicked a puppy in a rainstorm and no mater how hard you tried you just couldn't stay mad.

"I'm sorry," Danny said again reaching across the table and grabbed her hands, pulling them free of the strangle hold she had them in and rubbed his thumbs across them, loving the warm feel of her silk skin under his fingers.

It took a minute but Sam was finally able to pry her eyes from his sparkling Sapphire ones. He just had those eyes that could make a girl forget how to breathe, once you got lost in them. 'I just _had_ to fall in love with the only boy on the planet that could turn a Goth into a Pansy.' She thought to herself shaking her head in denial, using every trick in her handbook of 'Gloom and Doom,' trying to remain as _sour_as possible, even though she knew it was a waste of time. 'It's a curse I tell you, a curse.'

"So what's this?" Tucker asked, obviously trying to change the subject. As he picked up the envelope Danny had brought in with him.

"I don't know; Clockwork gave it to me." Danny stated, reluctantly releasing one of Sam's hands to take the letter back from his friend before he could open it.

"Clockwork," Sam asked as she was brought back down to Earth. "Haven't heard from him in a while."

"_Please_ tell me there isn't another evil Danny out there." Tucker pleaded.

"I'm sure he would have told me if there was," Danny stated 'at least I _hope_he would have.' He thought to himself. In truth he'd gone to visit Clockwork quite a lot since the Evil Danny thing, just to make sure there was nothing going on that he should know about. But the Ghost never had anything new to tell him. So for him to suddenly show up with a _letter_(of all things) _something_must have happened that he felt Danny should be aware of.

But the fact that the Ghost didn't himself know anything about it was disturbing to say the least. Because when someone as powerful as Clockwork says that they _know everything_ then they _knew everything_, no ifs, ands or buts about it. He knew of all alternate timelines, every possible outcome, how could a bunch of weaklings like the Observants keep a secret from him, it just didn't seem possible.

"Danny," Sam said suddenly pulling him out of his stupor.

"Sorry what," Danny said paying attention again.

"So what does it say?" She asked pointing to the letter.

"I don't know; I've been a little worried to open it." He answered truthfully, (yes; let it be known throughout the land, that the famous Danny Phantom, _savior _of the Ghost Zone and _Protector _of the Earth was – _scared_ _to_ _open a letter_.)

"Is it _really_ that bad?" Tucker asked slightly more serious then he had been before. "What _test_did you cheat on this time?"

"I didn't cheat on a test." Danny growled.

"Tucker," Sam snarled at him causing the Techno-Geek to laugh nervously and go quite. "Danny, just open it!" She said putting the envelope back in his hand.

"Alright," He groaned, putting his finger on the seal, acting like he was about to rip off a band-aid. After a couple seconds for trying to avoid the inevitable, he quickly opened the seemingly harmless paper packet, physically wincing as if he had half expecting it to explode. But when nothing happened he continued to pull the letter from its holder and unfolded it neatly on the table, so they could all lean in to read it.

_Danny Phantom you are Ordered _

_to find and destroy a Weapon of great power, _

_a weapon that if completed could destroy the Ghost Zone_

_and the Human World along with it._

_Its' name, is _

**_Daniel X_**


	3. Chapter 3

09/28/2011

**_The Gathering_**

**_Chapter 3_**

"There _is _another Evil Danny." Tucker yelled, before Sam and Danny attacked him, covering his mouth as everyone in the restaurant turned in their direction.

"What are you looking at?" Sam yelled accompanied by her fiercest evil glare, causing them all too immediately go back to their own affairs.

"Gees Tuck, can you even grasp the concept of a _Secret_?" Danny growled.

"My bad," Tuck whispered raising a hand in surrender.

"Danny, Clockwork didn't write this, did he?" Sam asked once everything had calmed down again.

"Are you kidding?" Danny stated folding his arms across the table and looking at the message again or more appropriately looking at that _one word _in the message. "Clockwork would _never **Order **_me to do anything. He's always going on about how _my _decisions and choices clause too much of a ripple in the time stream as it is. Can you image what would happen if I was suddenly _ordered _to do something I didn't want to do?"

"Then who," Tucker asked leaning in to read over it again as if it might give him the answers.

"He said it was from The Observants."

"So, we've done things for them before," Tuck replied. "What makes this so different?"

"Because Clockwork would never have let this slide," Sam answered, looking at the paper again. "But how did they hide it from him?"

"No idea," Danny answered. "But it said the World could be in danger, so I _guess_ I better do what I can, but-" He trailed off thinking of Clockwork's warning. "Tuck, would you see what you can find on this **_Daniel _**X?" He requested respectfully, giving his friend the chance to back out if he so choose, but much to Danny's relief the Techno-Geek pulled out his trusty PDA without any hesitation.

"Sam," Danny asked after a couple minutes, taking her hands in his. "Can I talk to you?" She just nodded before following him, while Tucker simply waved to two away, muttering something about, "Lovebirds."

The two quietly walked out of the restraint, Danny keeping his eyes down, focusing on the dead leaves crunching under his black and red Nikes, as they headed toward a secluded area of the parking lot.

Once they had reached a safe distance from the crowd Sam pulled on his hand to stop him and he finally turned to look at her. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her, feeling almost honored that she had chosen him. For she was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She had surrendered her high school look for a formfitting, sleeveless jumper dress, with a high collar, in a faltering color of (of course) _Black_ with a Purple tinge with a dark purple belt. The dress ended just above her knees, covering her long black cargo pants, which were fashioned with several large pockets and flared around her black combat boots.

Her hair was about the same length, but she didn't tie it up anymore, which made it look shaggy, but it suited her well, giving her a more womanish quality. She also wore black finger-less gloves that traveled up past her elbows and covered her hands in a V. As well as the blue jeweled golden ring on her left hand, that she had yet to take off since Danny had given it to her almost 4 years ago, even if it obviously wasn't as _gloomy_ as she would have liked, (but she clamed it was stuck.)

"Danny," Sam stated, smiling at the look of bliss on his face. This wasn't the first time that he had trailed off upon looking at her, forgetting what he was about to say and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Huh," The Hero of Amity Park muttered, coming back down to Earth.

"You wanted to tell me something," She reminded him, her smile widening, as she folded her arms around her, shivering slightly in the chilly October air.

"Yeah," He answered stupidly, surrendering his black jacket in favor of throwing it over her shoulders, ignoring the glare she gave him for it. But she decided against throwing one of her fuses over him babying her again and slipped into its warmth.

Besides what else could she say; he was a ghost with Ice Powers, it wasn't as if a little thing like winter chill was going to bother him. Heck the only reason he even wore the jacket at all was to make people think that it _did_.

"I –" He started to say after a few minutes, but trailed off again, unable to find the words.

"You're worried about this _Daniel_ _X_ thing," The nature loving girl replied for him.

"How do you do that?" Danny asked mystified.

"I'm a Goth - and a Girl," She answered. "Mind Control comes with the territory." She stated giving him a curious look.

"Right," Danny declared with a nervous laugh, hoping that she was just kidding. "It's pretty obvious that this has something to do with me. I mean the name can't just be a coincidence, can it?"

"Probably not," Sam replied truthfully.

"So then maybe you should –" Danny started to say before she cut him off.

"Now you listen to me Danny Fenton, I don't care how hard or scary or dangerous you're going to tell me it's going to be." She growled in his face, poking her finger into his chest with every word, causing him to back up. "I'm _going_ to come with you, I'm _going_ to help you and _you're _going to shut-up and not say another word about it!" She declared angrily, before he tripped over a table and collapsed to the ground.

"Ok," He said defeated as he propped himself up on his elbows. (Well he _tried_.)

"What are you two arguing about this time?" A voice called from the other end of the parking lot and they both looked up to see Valarie Gray approaching them with a hand on her hip.

"We're not arguing," Danny stated. "We're just having a – difference of onion."

"Then what are you doing on the ground?" Val asked walking up to then, giving her friend a look.

"I'm stretching," Danny declared,

"Whatever you say, Hero," She drowned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey guys," Tucker announced running toward them, but stopped to plant a quick kiss on Valarie's cheek, muttering sugary "Hello beautiful."

"Aren't you smooth," The Red Huntress whispered humorlessly, pretending to ignore him.

"Did you find anything?" Danny asked finally climbing to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Well I'm not sure," Tucker stated, raising an eyebrow at his PDA, "I'm going to need my Main Computer, this is some pretty _secretive_ stuff.

_Line Break_

A half hour later found the four friends were bailing from a Black _Lamborghini_ as it arrived at Kadic Academy. The car was Sam's, of course; her parents had bought it for her 16th birthday, where it remained to this day the only thing she'd ever accepted from them, though she clamed it was only because it was Eco-Friendly, (but who in their right mind wouldn't take a car like that?)

As they headed up the stairs to Dorm 13 they were able to talk pretty openly, considering that they had stretched the school's urban legends about the haunted Dorm so far no one with half a brain would come within 20 feet of its grounds. In fact they had clamed everything from being attacked by flying household objects too finding a portal to the Demon World in their bathroom and they were barely a month into the school year, (lol, just wait until Halloween rolled along.)

They were currently the first and _only _residents to ever live in any of the 6 Dorms since the school's inception and even the so called haunting was really only the Ghost of an old man, who's only real obsession was watching TV. So they were able to keep their Ghost Hunting activates well under wraps.

"So how do we know you're not the Evil Danny?" Valarie asked, glaring accusingly at the Half-Ghost in question. Danny just halted in his process to unlock the door to his and Tucker's apartment and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yup, that's Danny," Tucker stated convinced, as he pushed his way into the Dorm. "He couldn't accomplish an Evil Look if his life depended on it."

"Good point," Valarie stated following her boyfriend, while Danny bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Am I really_ that_innocent?" He muttered.

"Yeah," Sam answered hooking her arm through his and led him through the door as well. "But it's a good thing," She giggled.

"Uh huh," Danny murmured miserably following her to the right side of the Dorm's living room and into a large room reserved for storage. But Tucker had converted it into a lab. While it was no where near as impressive as Fenton Works, it worked for what they needed. The walls were lined with guns, Fenton Thermoses and other Ghostly orientated weapons. One of the two long tables held a small Calvary of inventions_, _while the other was set up with several impressive computers, which Tucker immediately sat down too and began typing away, while the others took up seats around the lab to wait.

"There's gotta be a catch." Valarie declared holding up the message she had been reading again.

"I know," Danny said sourly from his spot on the large metal exam table, getting a strange feeling of Déjà-vu. "But what can I do?" He asked lying back on the table, which caused Valarie to give him a look of pity.

It was true the poor guy was stuck between a rock and hard place. On the one hand he had a weapon that _obviously _had something to do with him and on the other the fate of the _two _worlds under his protection. This definitely wasn't his day.

"What do you mean '_Quack'._" Tucker yelled suddenly at his computer that was currently featuring a large blinking red box in the middle of the screen. "Grrr, I don't believe this." The Techno-Geek growled, typing something else into the box before it began blinking again.

"I take it you can't find anything?" Sam asked with a smirk, it wasn't very often something technical got the better of Tucker Foley.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Tucker growled again. "It's like the thing doesn't exist."

"That might very well be the case Tuck." Valarie stated leaning against the table next to him. "It's a _secret_, so whoever's in charge of this thing might have left all record of it off the computers and just stuck to paper."

"Stupid paper pushers," Tucker muttered annoyed, before turning around. "Sorry man, I don't know what to do. A Name isn't going to cut it I need more information."

"And where,pray tell are we supposed to find this information?" Sam asked using air quotes on the last word.

"I think I know." Danny said suddenly causing everyone to look at him. "But first, I need to drop in on an old_friend_."

Tell me what you think of my Danny and Sam moments. And if you think I'm keeping them in character. It's kind of hard, since we really don't have a lot of screen time with them as an actual **_Couple_**. Other then Episode 11 "Fanning the Flames," but that only really shows _Danny's _side not Sam's, so yeah.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

09/29/2011

**_The Informant_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**** Danny flew at a steady pace, constantly scanning the green swirling territory around him, for signs of treats. Even if he _was _the savior of the Ghost Zone, not to mention one of the top 10 most powerful Ghosts in History, there were still those who just couldn't take a hint.

He quietly flew closer to the ground of the fish-tank-like Zone, in order to avoid detection from Walker's Jail before taking off toward his destination. Many of the Ghosts that he passed along the way recognized his Black and White suite almost immediately and would then proceed to greet him politely, some would even _bow_. He tried to at least _acknowledge_ them all, not wanting to insult any of them. (Believe it or not, Ghosts were very touchy about that sort of stuff.)

He counted off the doors and territories on the mental map in his head as he went, before finally spotting the place where he wanted to be and flew down to stand at the edge of the large island, looking up at the huge Skull-shaped base, where Skulker was no doubt watching him from at that very moment.

He took a quick breath to steady his nerves, before walking into the forest toward the base. Keeping his eyes and ears open, while clenching and re-clenching his fists, ready to spring into action at the first sign of danger. He forced his heartbeat to remain steady, knowing that would only help Skulker track him. After all, _normal _ghostsdidn't have heartbeats.

He carefully sidestepped some trip-wire and a bunch of other obvious traps as he quickly made his way toward the middle of the island, before stopping. 'This is _too_easy_._' He thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at nothing particular and looked around searching for anything that could be a trap. 'Is it possible he doesn't know I'm here?' The Half-Ghost quickly shook that idea from his head, 'No;' He though, 'Skulker may be an idiot, but he's stilla professional hunter and I'm still in _his_territory. He just wants me to thinkI'm doing well, so I'll drop my guard, then when I least expected it, he'll pull off some ingenious, master Trap—'

Danny let out a startled yelp as the ground under his feet suddenly disappeared. "Yep right on Q." He said as his legs formed a ghostly tail and he flew back up to the top of the hole, only to be blocked by a green tinted Ghost-Shield.

He growled under his breath at this unfortunate development, knowing that changing into a Human would make little difference. Just because humans could phase through things in the Ghost Zone, that didn't mean that they were resistant to _gravity_. He looked around when the unmistakable sound of moving walls caught his attention and realized his large circular prison was becoming _smaller_.

"Oh come on," Danny yelled at the Ghost Hunter he knew was listening to him, before firing off a green plasma ray, only to yelp again and duck when it ricocheted back at him and continued bouncing off the walls in a spider-web like fashion, until the energy died away.

"Ok, that wasn't smart," Danny declared, before looking back at the walls to realize that they were now covered in spikes. "Oh crap." He cursed before deciding that he had no choice but to head directly into the hunters trap and started flying toward the bottom of the tunnel, following the faint gray light at the end. "Oh come on," He yelled when some of the spikes started firing off at him.

"Almost there, _almost_ _there_," He stated pushing himself toward the light, as the walls quickly obstructed his space, but just when he thought he was out, the walls ahead of him closed, trapping him in the needle small space.

Swallowing the stream of curses that came to mind at this development, he quickly reached down past the coldness in his chest to grasp the warmth and transformed back into a human, letting the walls close in around him and feel the rest of the way _through_ them.

He focused intently on the few feet he had left, searching for that gray light again, until he was suddenly upon it and realized to his horror that it wasn't a light. It was a huge set of mechanical, steel, _jaws_.

As quickly as possible he changed back to Danny Phantom as the jaws reared forward to snap shut around him. His body not quit able to readjust from the sudden fall, couldn't get him flying in time, but he was able to grip the edge of the metal contraption and flip himself out of harms way, before the thing closed with an ear shattering bang. To which he then found himself falling off the edge and collapsing into a wall, sending cracks scurrying along its surface from the impact. It hurt, but he was safe.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say someone was trying to _kill_me." He stated sarcastically, as he rubbed the back of his head. Silently thanking the Gods or anyone else who would listen for his Mother's forceful training over the years that had granted him that level of reflex.

"I admit I'm impressed, Ghost-Child." A rough voice declared above him and he looked up to see none other then the Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter standing on a ledge overseeing the destruction he had caused with a smile.

"Hey Skulker," Danny stated dully, "New pet?" He asked pointing toward the 'Jaws of Life.'

"New hobby, actually," Skulker stated looking fondly toward his new weapon. "But it seems there are still some kinks to work out." He replied before jumping down to stand above his pray. "Now then Whelp,what brings you to my fortress? Finally come to surrender your pelt for my collection?"

"I need some information." Danny admitted drily, his eye twitching in disgust, no mater how many times he'd heard that, it was still gross.

"You must be pretty _desperate_ to come _here_." Skulker bellowed; taking a few steps back, allowing the Half-Ghost to stand. The Hunter and the Hero had battled enough times for him to know what the boy was capable of when _cornered_.

"That or in denial." Danny stated miserably, getting to his feet.

"And what makes you think I will be so willing to part with the information you desire?" Skulker asked menacingly, before his eyes grew wide, looking at the object Danny had just pulled from his belt and held it out to him with a cocky smile. "Ooo, a _Portable Ghost Portal_?"

"Yup," Danny stated moving the little radio-like device from one hand to the next, watching Skulker's neo Green eyes follow it. "What do you know about a Weapon called Daniel X?"

Skulker quickly pulled his eyes from the contraption in the boy's hand to look him in the eyes and straighten himself slightly. "I've heard of it, supposable it's a _weapon _being manufactured by Humans with a great desire to destroy the Ghost Zone."

"So I've heard," Danny stated sourly, memories coming to mind of the Guys in White, who usually ended up doing more Damage then Good. But truthfully he had half expected this to have something to do with Humans, but the GIW had been shut down for years, the President himself had done it, after they had _refused _to stop hunting Danny Phantom, (Hero of the Earth) purely because he was a Ghost. "What elsecan you tell me?"

"Not much," Skulker admitted. "The project is relatively _young, _thereisn'tmuchknownofit, at this time."

"Just tell me what you know," Danny asked.

"And if you are not satisfied with what I have to tell you, what would stop you from leaving and taking my _prize_? Ghost-Child," Skulker asked, glaring accusingly at him.

'That's a good point,' Danny admitted to himself, before throwing the little box toward Skulker, who caught it single handedly and looked at it for a second, before returning his gaze to the Half-Ghost, "A show of Good Faith." He declared proudly, causing Skulker to raise a flaming green eyebrow at him. Danny could almost _see _the gears turning in his head, as he contemplated just taking the box and leaving, without giving him what he wanted.

"I wouldn't want to ruin my _reputation_." Danny stated and Skulker looked up again with a glare, obviously grasping the _double_-_meaning _in his words.

"Very well," The Hunter sighed, before turning around to leave to gray room. "Come with me."

I love writing this story, Danny is so much fun, please read and review, I would _love_ to know what you think… and please tell me if you think I'm keeping them in character or tell me what I could do to fix it. And I'm sorry that I'm not very good at the love-y stuff, be nice, it's my first Danny Phantom Story, I'm trying…lol…

Oh and tell me how many of you **_Knew_** he was going to Skulker, (I don't just _tell_ _me_ you did because you don't want to sound like idiots.) Because honestly at the end of the last chapter, even **_I _**didn't know I was taking him there, but when I thought about it, it did make since, after all Skulker **_is _**a Hunter, so he must have a lot of information on weapons…lol

Danny Phantom isn't mine… I wish, but alas no *sigh*

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

09/30/2011

**_The Waiting_**

**_Chapter 5_**

Sam leaned back in the couch, watching the little screen in her hands that would announce when Danny arrived _back_ in the Living World. She could only _hope_ that he was okay, having been gone for almost 2 hours now, she was starting to worry. But he had _promised_ her that he would be fine and he had yetto break a promise to her. But there was still always that chance.

She hated being left out of things, but she knew it was better this way. He could travel faster on his own and not have to worry about _her_ safety. But there was also the added treat of his parent's, because he stillhad to use their Ghost Portal and they weren't entirely _kosher _with the idea of their _Son_ going into the Ghost Zone. So he had to keep these little ventures as secretive as possible, (so much for 'The time for secrets is over' part.)

She looked up when something hard fell to the floor and raised an eyebrow at the locked door of Tucker's room, when a stream of curses, directed at the uncooperativeobject in question, filtered from the area. He had retreated to his room even before Danny had left and had yettoreappear. But after receiving the same "You'll love it," response for her last 12questions on the subject; she'd finally given up trying to make him talk. (It irritated her to no end that she couldn't be anywhere near a _threatening_ as she normally wasbehind closeddoors.) So she'd just have to wait, he'd _have _to come out _eventually_.

Just then the front door opened and Valarie floated in, having retuned from their Dorm on the lower floor, with a history book tucked under her arm. (That had been the onlycatch to them having the entire13th Apartment Complex to themselves, girls on one floor; boys on the other.) Not that this bothered them most of the time, after all what was a sillylittle thing like wallsto a Ghost?

"Have you decided what you're going to Major in yet?" Val asked trying to pull her friends attention away from the _worry_ she obviously felt for her boyfriend.

"Not yet," Sam answered, returning her attention to the little screen. She did have several interests at the time, Metaphysics, Music and Art being the main three. But she hadn't decided which to pursue as a career.

Valarie was currently set on being a scientist, even though they were constantly telling her there was no way she could survive a life without some form a life threatening action. Tucker (of course) was looking to be a Tech Junky and also pursuing Politics, hoping to one day become skilled enough to reclaim his place as Mayor of Amity Park. (Having surrendered his position to finish school and hopefully _become_ the type of Mayor the Town so desperately needed.)

Danny was still looking to get into NASA and was currently studying Astronomy as well as Law (believe it or not.) Over the years his position as Hero had earned him a great deal of experience with tracking down people and garnering information. And it had come to his attention that he was actually a very good Detective and had decided to pursue it as a career, (giving him something to fall back on if the Astronaut thing fell through, at least.) That and if he was going to keep up the super hero business, he should at least become acquainted with the laws and learning to recognize clues when they were staring him in the face was an added plus.

"Well—" Val started to say before a rather loud curse came from Tucker's room. "What is he doing in there?"

"I have no idea," Sam answered, before a loud crash sounded from the Kitchen, at the far left corner of the apartment.

"Owww," Declared a rather annoyedvoice causing the two girls to leap off the couch to check it out, only to find Danny Phantom sprawled on the floor, with the table half collapsed on top of him and papers scattered to every corner of the Kitchen. "Tucker, _why_ do you keep moving the table?" He growled, before standing up and righting the wooden obstruction with a single hand.

"Are you ok," Sam asked trying not to laugh, as Valarie started gathering the papers from the floor.

"_No_, that's the 5th time that's happened, this week alone." Danny yelled, storming around the area. "And I'm sick of—" He stuttered, before breaking off as Sam landed a sweat little kiss on his cheek and smiled at the reaction.

"I'm glade you're back," She stated sugarly, "Now _what_ were you going to say?"

"I-uh," Danny stuttered, staring at a place on the wall as if it held the answers to the universe. "I- _forgot_." He said stupidly.

Valarie laughed to herself as she continued collecting the fallen documents, before Tucker burst into the room looking around at the carnage.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I-" Danny muttered, his brain struggling to function through the cotton-like substance obstructing it.

"I think he found you're _Information_." Valarie stated handing the Techno-Geek a peace of paper with the title Project Daniel Xwritten across the top and started sorting through the rest of the pile in her hand, distinguishing the file, from the newspapers, exam papers and _other _papers that had been on the table before it had been so rudely disturbed.

"Yeah, so be happy," Danny ordered before changing back into Danny Fenton causing everyone in the room to gasp, looking at himin horror. "What?" He asked, before looking down to find his dark-wash blue jeans and white T-Shirt tattered and stained with **_blood_**.

O-O evil cliffies, don't you just love them…

*Runs and hides in a corner*

"I didn't do it; it was my split personality, I swear."

R&R please, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I promise… I've been able to do 2 chapters in a day so far and I'll try to keep doing that, but not sure if I'm going to be able to, because after the next chapter, it's going to get very,_ very_ **_intense_**. And I might just decide to torture you guys with some healthy **_suspense_**.

Muuuu-ha ha ha ha ha ha

J

*Smile*


	6. Chapter 6

09/30/2011

**_The Preparations_**

**_Chapter 6_**

"Well, other then the fact that your body temperature suggests _hypothermia_, you're as healthy as horse." A man wearing a doctor's coat advised, flipping his stethoscope around his neck, before placing his hand against Danny's chest, checking for any abnormalities in the boy's rib cage. "Any injures you may have had have long since healed."

"That still doesn't explain what happened." Danny stated, lifting his right hand to examine it, confused. "Guess Skulker's got himself a new toy; I'm going to have to watch my back." Of course he'd been just as shocked as his friends to find himself in such a state. If he had returned to his human form _before_ his wounds had fully healed, he might have experienced quite a bit of discomfort. But the only thing he had sustained were a few scratches at the most, which had all but healed by the time Doctor Shawl, had arrived.

It was at times like this, that having his own _personal _Doctor at his beck-n-call got him wondering if relieving his secret to the rest of the World wouldn't be nearly as bad as he made it out to be. Doctor Shawl had been the only other resident of Amity Park, besides his parents and Valarie to witness his transformation on that faithful day at the North Pole and since then the man had done everything in his power to repay Danny for allowing him the honor of meeting his youngest daughter for the first time, who had been born, all of 5 hours after the Asteroid _should _have struck the Earth.

"So he's alright?" Sam asked, sitting on the kitchen table, watching the Doctor check Danny's spinal cord.

"Seems to be," Doc. Shawl stated, smiling in wonder at the apparent lack of injures that should have covered the boy's body. "I want a listof the vitamins your mother gave you as a child!"

Danny grinned at that, "I'll see what I can do." He laughed.

"But he _is _okay?" Valarie asked from her place leaning against the doorway leading into the living room.

"Yes," The Doctor stated convinced as he started putting away his equipment.

"Good," Sam declared walking briskly over to her boyfriend, before casually whacking him across the head.

"Oww," Danny cringed holding the back of his head and glared at her. "What's wrong with you, you don't _wallop_ an injured person?"

"But your _not_ injured," She whispered into his ear. "But if you ever scare me like that again, _you will be_."

"S-sorry," He stuttered nervously and gave her a cute smile.

"You missed a day." Doc. Shawl growled suddenly, floating through the First Aid Kit Danny kept in the kitchen and showing the Half-Ghost a small silver case with _six_ empty vials kept neatly inside, however the _seventh_ vial was full of a greenish, clear liquid.

"What is it with you and Thursdays?" The Doctor asked shaking his head, as he quickly replaced the empty bottles with full ones. The stuff was considered something like Ghostly herbs and vitamins, his parents had invented it for him, to help keep the Teenage Super Hero in Top Form. Of course the only down side was that if he drank it while in his Human form, it would burn a hole through his stomach. (But hey, every new invention needed an Achilles Heel.)

"Thursdays are just _Busier_." Danny answered truthfully; of course he was convinced that this was only because of _The_ _Curse_. Many of you might not know this, but he actually got his Ghost Powers on a Thursday and ever since then all of his worst days for Ghost Fighting had been Thursdays. He had met Vlad on a Thursday, the Ghost King had escaped on Thursday; his humanity had been ripped from his body on Thursday, thus signaling the _beginning_ of his Evil Future. (Need I go on?) So he was convinced it was a Curse.

"Daniel I realize that your life is a lot more – _demanding_ then a normal Teenager's, but if you're not finding the time to take your vitamins, I can't help but wonder – what _else _your not finding the time for." The Doctor interrogated.

"He's eating; you don't have to worry about that." Sam answered with a smile. "I've seen to that myself.'

"Thanks Sam, that didn't make me feel like an _invalid _at all." Danny stated sarcastically, holding his head in his hand.

"All the same," Doc. Shawl said putting the little metal box back into the kit. "You miss another one I might decide to have admitted to a hospital. I'm sure they wouldn't find _anything_ unusual about _green blood_." He said leaning over to give Danny a threatening smile.

"Hey; that's Blackmail," Danny droned.

"Blackmail is such an _ugly_ word, I prefer _Medical_ _Enrichment_." Doc. Shawl declared before walking from the kitchen to leave Danny to his sulking. "See you next week, Cho," The Doctor stated and left the apartment.

"Sometimes, I really hate him." Danny confirmed sourly.

"You know he only does it because he worries about you." Sam stated giving him a glare.

"Is he gone?" Tuckers' muffled voice asked through the closed door of his room.

"Yup," Valarie answered and the Techno-Geek emerged, burdened with a large bundle of things in his arms.

"Great," He stated beaming at his friends as he walked into the kitchen and laid the things out on the table.

"What is that?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at the bundle.

"You'll love it." Tucker declared happily, as the Half-Ghost looked questioningly at his girlfriend, when she began fuming for some unknown reason, obviously ready to tear the boy's head off; before he flipped what looked to be a large, dark green bed sheet into the air.

"Hey D," Tucker said suddenly, his pride shinning off him like light and Danny looked back at him just in time to have the sheet thrown over his head, where he suddenly disappeared, cloth and all.

"What the," Val said stunned putting a hand in the area where Danny had just been.

"Hey stop it; that tickles." Danny's voice came from thin air and Tucker beamed.

"Ok how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Do what?" Danny asked, pulling the sheet off his head, and quickly became visible again, along with the sheet.

"It's _Matter Displacement_," Tucker explained, "There are thousands of little Micro Sensors in the cloth, which analyzed and reflect the light from your surroundings, making you invisible."

"But I can already _go_ invisible." Danny stated.

"Yes, but consider this, if your in a predicament where being Ghost or using your Ghost powers will only announce your location to your enemies, then an alternative form of invisibility is a must have."

"True," Danny admitted. "But still."

"Ok, how about this then." Tucker accused, taking the sheet for his friend and laid it back on the table, before putting his left hand under the sheet and picking up a hammer with the other.

"Tucker what are you—" Danny yelled trying to stop his friend but he was too late, as the Techno-Geek brought the hammer down on his other hand with _bone-crushing_ force.

"Tuck," Sam swore, pulling his hand out from under the cloth to find that he was _unharmed_, "How?"

"Say it with me now," Tucker said waving his hand though the air at his friends, further proving that he was fine. "Matter Displacement or in this case Matter Placement, when faced with the blunt force of a solid object, it formed into something _stronger_." Tucker explained. "But you need to remember that its strength is in its _structure_, it probably couldn't be used to _pick_ _up_ a car, but if one was dropped on it, it could _hold it_. It can take hundreds of times more punishment then steel, but only _blunt_. It will rip if its cut, so it can't protect you from a knife or a bullet – _yet, _I'm still working on that. Basically it's built to help you _survive_ not to _win_."

"I've got to admit, that's cool." Valarie stated, impressed.

"Yeah ok, it's a keeper." Danny declared taking to sheet back and studied its light, fragile material.

"We're not done yet." Tucker stated reaching behind his back to grab something else from the table and threw it at Danny, who caught it one handed, with well aimed precision.

"And this _is_?" The Half-Ghost asked, spinning the little Silver and Green ball in his hand.

"Matter Placement," Tucker quailed proudly. "Now do me a favor." He asked, spinning the hummer that was still in his hand.

"What?" Danny asked watching him curiously.

"_Block_," Tuck stated and threw the hammer at his friend.

Danny instinctively brought his arms up to shield his head, when the distinctive ring of metal hitting metal rang through the air. He opened his eyes to see what had happened and that was when he noticed a silver gleam shimmering around his arms and looked down to find his hands and lower arms covered with what looked to be silver _armor_.

"Huh," He asked stupidly, studying the thin green lines flowing across the metal in strange patterns.

"That little ball was made up of about 3.5 _Billon_ steal-like particles." Tucker explained, picking the hummer up from where it had obviously ricocheted off something and skidded across the floor. "I also added a mini receptor that will key into your bodies vital signs_. _So when you're faced with danger, your body's _natural _distress signals will activate the particles and _jump _to your rescue."

"Cool," Danny declared, as the armor slowly began to dissipate into a swarm of tiny dust-looking specks and reformed back into a little ball in his hand.

"Hang on, there's one more." Tucker stated excitedly.

"Tuck I don't think I can _survive_ one more." Danny grumbled.

"You're going to give him a heart-attack, Tuck." Sam growled, taking the hammer from his hand, just to be safe.

"No worries, this one has nothing to do with fighting." Tucker said picking up the last thing he had placed on the table, which looked like some kind of high tech _watch_, (just without the watch,) instead there was a small round neon green _screen_.

"Ok shot," Danny surrendered, leaning his chair back on two legs and folded his arms impatiently. "What does this one do?"

"Guys, I'd like you to meat the newest member of Team Phantom." Tucker stated slipping the band over his wrist where it constricted tightly around his arm. "This is _Tuck_-_Zer0_-_Research_-_Character_ or as I like to call him _T0rch_." He declared and held up and single finger, where a little ball of green fire (with a face)formed from thin air, hovering just above his finger tip. The little Fire ball took a minute to look around at every one in the room, before focusing on Danny where it smiled and declared happily, in a slightly automated voice, "_Hello_."

Ha ha ha ha … ok not such an evil cliffie this time,

And I realize that I kind of left you all in suspense the last chapter. Sorry, this story is really writing itself, I wasn't _planning_ on having him _hurt_, but it still gave me the perfect opportunity to introduce one of my new Characters. I love Doc. Shawl, don't worry this isn't the last we'll hear from him, he'll be back.

And I also realize that I kind of left Tucker in a bit of a _predicament _last time and I was starting to feel sorry for him, so this chapter was for him, to bring out all of his goodies he's been working on for – who knows how long – . And trust me; if you don't already, you're going to _love_ T0rch.

By the way, T0rch isn't really mine; he's from the show Get Ed. I just loved this little guy to pieces and had to put him in here. I did switch his color from orange to green to fit Danny better and his _real _name is a little different so he could fit in with Tucker. And his personality is going to be _slightly_ different, but not by much.

If you want, go to You Tube and look up Get Ed; Episode, T0rch and you'll see why I just love the little guy.

Please R&R,

Thank you

"Ah, 2 chapters in one day, — _muscles_ – _not_ — _responding_, — _fingers_ – _refuse_ – _to_ – _function_."


	7. Chapter 7

10/01/2011

**_The Island_**

**_Chapter 7_**

"Well this was a _marvelous_ waste of time." Valarie declared sitting down on her V shaped hover board, looking sourly at nothing particular. The four friends were currently floating in the Ghost Zone, in one of the must _unoccupied_areas that could possibly exist in the strange green world.

"According the Skulker, this _should_ be the place." Danny Phantom stated looking around for anything familiar, but he had neverbeen to this part of the Zone before and so he was more or less, lost.

"And we're listening to that maniac_ because_?" The Red Clad Huntress questioned, turning her irritated look to her Half-Ghost friend.

"Sounds like your still miffedabout him hunting_ you_?" Danny laughed, remembering the Flower Sack incident. 'Aw, innocence, hard to believe we were once so clueless.' He thought to himself.

"Don't start with me Phantom." Val growled.

"According to this, _it's_ got to be here." Tucker answered looking at a page from the Daniel X Project, which was covered with Skulker's side notes. "Of coursewhat this **_it_** is, is still a total mystery."

"Alright, might as well see what's on the otherside." Danny stated rubbing his hands together in preparation. "Sam could you – thank you." He started to ask before she handed him a long black cloth and a little pill box, which he opened and stuffed a set of Fenton ear plugs into his ears, before wrapping the cloth over his eyes, affectively closing those twosenses.

He then took a few deep breaths and focused. It took a minute but once he had a grip on the power he was trying to call upon the affect was astounding. As a variety of strangely colored _lines_ started crisscrossing his vision (so to speak,) announcing the presence of the _Fabric_ _of_ _Space_. He carefully reached out to touch one of the lines, which causedhis mind to suddenly flood with _information_.

He had stumbled across this power by accident a few years before and stillwasn't sure just how long he had actually _had it_ at his disposal. But basically once he had closed off at least two of his _main _senses, a kind of _sixth sense_ was revealed and he was able to seethe dimensional skin_-_likelayer that separated the Ghost Zone from the Human World and vise-versa. And with a couple pointers from Wulf he was now able to tear a holein that skin allowing him to pass from one World too the next.

But the problem with that was that the _Geography_ in the Ghost Zone was **_very_** _different _from the Human World's. For example, opening a portal _into_ the GZ, from say, down town Chicago, could end you up somewhere near Walkers Jail (roughly). But when you tried opening another portal _twofeet_away _into_ the Human World it might land you in the broom closet of an Insane Asylum somewhere in _Europe_. Of course Danny had already found himself on one of these _unexpected_ cross-country trips and quite frankly, he wasn't in a hurry to repeathis mistake. So they would be leaving this door openuntil their return.

"I think I found something," Danny declared, gripping tightly to a fold in the surface of reality with both hands. "But I don't know what's there, so be ready." He warned his friends and they took up fighting positions (or at least as much as they could while floating in the air) as he started pulling the dimensional skin apart. It took nearly all of his supper-human strength to rip the Fabric of Space open wide enough of them to step through to the other side.

And with all of the crazy visions swirling around in their heads, about what could possibly be waiting for them, (strange creatures, scary otherworldly weapons, Aliens.) they were rather takenaback by what they _were_faced with, which was unexpectedly the edge of a rather peaceful forest, complete with happily chirping birds and even a little rabbit, which twitched its nose at them curiously, before hopping away.

"Ahhhh, this is going to drive me insane." Val yelled grabbing at her red helmet.

"No," Danny stated, looking around the area as he put the ear plugs back in their box. "There's something here, I can feelit." He said confidently, before floating out of the hole and gasped upon finding that he was standing over the edge of a cliff, complete with raging Ocean water. "Careful," He told Sam as she looked down as well, before taking his hand and allowing him to swing her onto the land.

"Val you stay here," He asked, helping Tucker out as well. "We can't afford to leave an openportal unguarded, make sure nothing comes through."

"Sounds like a plan, you kids have fun," She smiled sourly before taking up position to watch the area. Obviously she was already fed up with the lack of danger on this trip and preferred to stay where there was a bigger chance for action.

"Tuck any idea where we're at?" Danny asked as they walked toward the tree line, looking at his friend who was typing away on his PDA.

"No, all I know is that we're somewhere on the Mediterranean Sea." The Techno-Geek answered. "This Island _doesn't_ _exist_. – That's getting _really_annoying."

"Hang on," Sam ordered suddenly and ran up to a tree. "Maybe _I_ can find something." She said placing her hand against the tree and closed her eyes as if listening to the plant.

The two boys walked up behind her, but didn't question what she was doing. Yet another trick they had at their disposal. As it turns out she had actually _retained_some of the powers she had had while under the control of Undergrowth. Though it was taking her some time to get a handle on them, she could now talkto plants, make them growand even controlthem under the right conditions.

"You're right Danny," She said suddenly, opening her eyes again. "This place isn't as peaceful as it looks. There's _something_ here, the trees call it '_The White Mountain_,' their terrified of it."

"Can they lead us too it," Danny asked.

"They'll take us to its border." Sam answered, "But _no_ farther."

_Line Break _

A few hours later found the Trio coming to a huge clearing in the middle of the forested Island . But raised an eyebrow at the lackof activity, true there were several large crumbled husks of old stone buildings that once stood there, but everything seemed peaceful and there was certainly no _WhiteMountain_.

"Are you _sure_ this is it?" Tucker asked giving Sam a look as she placed her hand on another tree.

"This is its border." She answered looking around, not all that confidentherself.

"But there's nothing here," Tucker answered, kicking a stone across the ground. "Or is it just a really big rock?"

"Who knows," Danny asked as the three started walking again, but just when they thought that they had been severely miss-led, the Trio suddenly found themselves walking through a layer of air that sent chills to their very bone and suddenly they were looking at a _massive_laboratory-like building, complete with Ghost Shield and _lots_of _Guards_, most of which were looking; _right–at–them_.

Another Chapter – Yahoo –

Anyway, sorry for all the explaining lately, but I had to get it out before they found Daniel X, I felt I had to show just how much are favorite Three-some has _grown_ over the years. Tucker was obviously last chapter and we saw a little of Danny's new kick-butt side already but he still needs a lot more, which your going to read about here shortly.

And as for Sam, if you thought she was _fun_ before with just being _slightly_ _ticked_ at Danny, just _wait_ until you see her when she's **_mad_**.

And I'm sorry if I left you all in a bit of a pickle thinking Danny was going to die from blood loss last time… but like a said I wasn't _planning_ on having him **_hurt_**, it just kind of came out. But consider this; Skulker's new **_toy_** might really cause our favorite hero some grief now that he has a _Portable Ghost Portal_.

Lol

R&R

Oh and another warning, it's going to get a little **_bloody_** soon, (Rated T) but I'm going to try to keep it to a _minimum_, unless you guys **_want _**me to be really savage, I can do that too… Lol

*Smile*

AHHH… I just realized I completely forgot about T0rch

*Cries*

Oh I can't believe I did that and I call myself a _writer_

Don't worry he'll be in the next one

Promise

*shrieks and pulls out hair*

…I should be arrested…


	8. Chapter 8

10/01/2011

**_The Facility_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**** Danny quickly snatched his two friends into an awkward hug_, _turning them all invisible, praying to God that he had been fast enough.

"What was that?" One of the guards asked, looking right where the three of them had just been, lifting his _insanelylargegun_ higher ready to shot anything that moved.

"It was probably just the Six." Another guard responded, as they both walked toward the Trio, as more guards filed in behind, starting to pull little metal boxes from their pockets.

Danny sucked in a breath realizing that they were _Ghost_ Scanners and knew he was about to be discovered. He quickly pulled his friends into his arms and silently flew them toward one of the old collapsed walls to their left.

"Tuck, the Cape." He whispered to his friend, feeling the Techno-Geek snap out of his shock and scrambled to reach the invisibility sheet in his back pack.

Danny quickly dropped them to the ground and immediately returned to his Human Form, causing them all to become visible again. But only long enough for Tucker to throw the cape over them, hiding them all from view once again. Just as the little scanners in the guards hands announced their feed back.

"Well," The first guard asked as he poked his gun through the area where they had been. Several of the guards looked questioningly at their scanners, hesitating. Sam instinctively grabbed Danny's hand as if afraid he was going to disappear and he squeezed it back reassuringly, as time seemed to stand still.

"Nothing," A guard finally declared, allowing the three to release their breath.

"Alright," The first guard stated looking around suspiciously for another minute before joining the others as they continued on their way toward the building.

"Woo," Danny exhaled in a whisper. "_That_ was too close for comfort."

"I think my heart stopped," Sam stated holding a hand to said organ, as Tucker crept out from under the sheet, to look at the building.

"My uncannily, accurate, search instincts are telling me, _this_ is the right place." The Geek declared.

"_Really_," Danny whispered sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at him. "What was your first clue, the Ghost Shield or the conspicuous lack of guards within any twofootradius?"

"Actually it was the _G-Resin_."Tucker stated seriously, showing his friends the screen of his PDA, which showed a line grid of the Facility, but in places that were supposed to be walls, there were instead fuzzy green blurs.

"G-Resin," Danny asked confused.

"G-Resin," T0rch suddenly stated, making them all jump, as he burst from the band that was now on Danny's wrist. "The Ectoplasmic like substance that makes up the atmosphere of the Ghost-Zone," The fireball recited as if he was reading it from a book. "It is normally found floating in the air; but can collect around curtain areas and is also the substance used to construct Land, Ice, Walls and other solidobjects in the Ghost-Zone. G-resin can **_only_** thrive in **_cold_** climates, such as the Ghost-Zone and also collects around Ghosts because they have no body heat. This layer of Resin gives them a _solid-like _structure, making it impossiblefor them to _phase_ through solid objects in the GZ. It is also very sensitive to **_heat_** and will immediately _evaporate_ if it's brought into the Human World, which then allows Ghosts to once again _phase _through things. Also in the Ghost-Zone if _heat_ is applied to its _surface_, such as the body-heat from a human, it will temporally_ **disband**_ allowing the human to seemingly_ phase_ though the wall."

"_O-k_" Danny stated staring dumfounded at the little ball of fire; who beamed proudly at them.

"You learn something new everyday." Sam declared, just as impressed.

"Isn't he great?" Tucker asked proudly, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"T0rch, I think you and my English tests are going to get along _famously_." Danny declared, causing the little fire bug to smile again.

"Well that explains what G-Resin _is_, but that doesn'texplain what it's doing here." Sam stated.

"They must have found a way to stabilize it so they could coat their walls." Tucker explained, looking back at his PDA.

"Then can I walk through them as a human." Danny asked.

"Unfortunately no, the walls are still a _solid_ structure. They just happen to be coated in G-Resin." Tucker stated. "We're going to have to do this the hardway."

"Correction, I'mgoing to do it the hardway." Danny declared.

"Danny," Sam accused, glaring at him.

"No, it'll be suicide if we all go in," Danny stated forcefully, giving her a look that clearly said that it didn't mater what she said, he wouldn't change his mind. "And this way if Iget caught, you'll be able to come in after me."

"True," Tucker admitted, obviously not happy about the decision either.

"Fine," Sam surrendered, unable to argue with that kind of logic. "Just be careful." She ordered, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I'll be back, I _promise_." He guaranteed, making her smile at the familiar pledge. He had yet to break that promise; so there was no reason for her to believe that thistime would be any different, he had faced much harder things. He smiled back at her and leaned his forehead into hers, before giving her a sweat kiss in the spot and then the cheek and finally the lips.

As they parted she quickly raised her hand to wrap it around his cheek, savoring his warmth and he held it there for a minute with his own, leaning into the touch lovingly, before bringing it down to kiss her palm as well. "I'll be back," He whispered into her ear.

"I know," She answered confidently, before they both turned to look at Tucker who had cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I can open the security door on the roof, but after that – you're on your own." He replied sadly, wishing he could do more.

"That's all I need," Danny said with a smile, putting a hand on his best-friends shoulder, "Right T0rch?" He asked and the little fireball once again reappeared.

"Right boss," He responded with a smile.

"You two better head back to the Forest so you're not seen." Danny stated wrapping the invisibility cloak around his neck and pulled the hood up over his head, before looking back at the forest in question to find it was no longer there. In its place was a huge dome_-_likeshield around the facility that looked something like oil on the surface of water, which had hid the place from them until they had walked through it.

He made a guess that thiswas the _Six_ the guards had mentioned. The surface swirled and danced around in so many different shapes and colors that it would have been _easy_ to see things in its disorder.

"If we can _find_ it," Tucker answered looking at the shield as well.

"You'll be fine, just stay down and don't get caught." Danny ordered, before standing at his full height and changed back into Danny Phantom. Sam closed her eyes so as not to be blinded by the rings of light that passed over his form and studied his appearance one last time as if wanting to rememberhim for how he was.

He had finally grown out of his trademark suite years ago and now wore a similar one with wide, white lines that traveled over his outer arms connecting to his gloves and collar, as well as on the outer sides off his legs, which attached to his boots to travel up past his belt and end around his rib cage.

He was clearly taller and his muscles could easily be distinguished thanks to the spandex martial and his hair had even gotten longer, now having to be held back with a tie. He was no longer the clumsy little freshman who struggled just to make it to his next class without being shoved into his locker. He was confident, even _cocky_ at times, like now, as he looked toward the roof of the building he had to break into, determined to save the World from whatever evil that might lay in wait for him inside.

He turned to give Sam one last reassuring smile, before flying into the air. Sweeping closely on the out side of the green tinted Ghost Shield, he remained invisible, searching the area for any threats that he should be aware of. Upon reaching the top of the dome, he looked back just in time to see Sam and Tucker disappearing back to the other side of the Six. Smiling to himself, he looked back at the roof below him and spotted the door he figured Tucker was talking about.

Quickly bringing the cloak tighter around his body, so that he would _remain_ invisible, he reverted back to his Human form. The sudden change left him suspended in the air for half a second, before he gradually started falling forward to phase through the Shield unnoticed.

The _rush _he got when he fell was unlike any other, his friends found it rather strange that he lovedfallingalmost as much as he lovedflying, but he couldn't help it, over the years he had grown almost addictedto it.

But his rushcame to an end far too soon, as the building came upon him and he was forced to change back to Danny Phantom and float down to the concrete roof, his boots touching down on the surface, never making a sound.

He quietly made his way over to the door and listened, his heightened hearing allowing him to detect any movement on the other side. He could hear a few people walking on a linoleum floor farther away but no one he had to worry about.

"Ok Tuck," He whispered into T0rch'sscreen which connected him to Tucker's PDA. Almost instantly, like if he had simply pulled a switch, the door beeped once and opened with a silent click.

"Be careful dude," Tucker's voice called from the screen, before the connection was cut, not wanting to give Danny's position away.

"Alright T0rch, I'm counting on you to get me to the right place." Danny stated as the little fireball reappeared at his side.

"You can count on me boss." T0rch declared with a smile, floating next to Danny's head as he snuck into the building. The Half-Ghost stayed close to the walls, looking quickly around every corner before venturing down another hall, following T0rch's whispered directions in his ear.

A few minutes later Danny peeked around a corner only to find several guards standing around, talking about something. 'More guards, what is this Fort Knox?' Danny thought to himself; noticing their thick armor and weapons, complete with _gas masks_, 'Are they expecting a nuclear attack or what?' He wondered silently.

Just then a faint beeping sounded from their suits, causing them all too immediately stop talking and line up against the walls where and – **_wait_**.

"What are they doing?" Danny whispered at T0rch, who was watching the scene with confusion before his eyes widened in recognition, as he sensed a strange wave heading toward them.

"It's a _sensor_, their looking for Ghosts." He panicked, while he had somehow resisted _yelling_, Danny took that as his Q to change back and had just become human when a _visible, _radio-wave pulsed down the halls, bouncing off corners, objects and people. Danny felt a strange tingling feeling in his body as the strange blue line passed over him and continued on its way. He clung to the wall for dear life, holding his breath as if expecting it to return to cuss him out.

But after what felt like an eternity, T0rch whispered to him that he had checked out and he released his breath, forcing his heartbeat to return to a normal-_ish_ pace. 'Its places like thisthat are going to give me ulcers before I'm 20.' He thought to himself, as he took a quick look back around the corner to find the guards walking off in the opposite direction. 'I'm either extremely _lucky_ or they're just really _stupid_.' He decided as he pulled the hood of his clock father down over his head, making sure he was completely covered before turning the corner to walk down the hallway.

"Wait," T0rch ordered suddenly forcing Danny to skid in his tracks.

"What," He asked looking at the ball of fire questioningly.

"Give me a minute to set a Feedback Loop to the cameras and you can go." T0rch stated, working something out as he hacked into the Facility's main computer, altering the Cameras.

"But I'm invisible, – aren't I?" Danny asked confused; as he looked down to find that he _was_in fact, invisible.

"_Cameras_ have better eyes then Humans, too them the Micro Sensors in the cloak would just be broken down into _pixels_. So instead of being hidden, you'll just look like an idiot hiding behind a projector screen." T0rch declared before a small beep erupted from his screen. "Ok you can go now."

"Are you sure nothing _else_is going to go wrong." Danny asked sourly. "Earthquake, Tsunami, the _Apocalypse_ perhaps?"

"No, but I'll keep an eye out." T0rch stated, looking at Danny as if he had just declared that he wanted to be a Ballerina.

"You're as bad as Tucker," Danny whispered, as he continued walking down the hall. 

"That's why he made me." T0rch stated proudly, "To help you in these situationswhen _he_can't be here."

"Great," Danny droned, (just what he needed, _another_ Tucker.)

_Line Break_

A half an hour later found our Hero somewhere on the 4th floor, (there being 6 floors in total.)

"This would be so much easier if I could just phase through everything." Danny grumbled as he placed his hand against a wall and glared when it didn't allow his intangible form to pass through. "Have you found the stairs yet?" He asked T0rch impatiently, as the little ball of fire looked confused, upon reading some data from the building's computer.

"It appears that there's a secret floor between this floor and the 3rd." T0rch stated, "But there's no way to get to it."

"Then that's got to be where we need to go," Danny declared. "Maybe there's a way in from the 3rd floor." He offered. 'Man this place is confusing.' He secretly thought to himself.

"I don't know," T0rch piped up, having stopped reading off the computer. "But I think I can get us to it anyway, over here," T0rch stated, flying down the hall to float in front of a random door, before hacking into it's lock, causing it to open. Danny followed him through the doorway and gasped when T0rch lit up the room slightly.

"Wooo, big room," Danny declared looking around at the huge auditorium, complete with hundreds of cushy chairs, belchers and a podium.

"Here," T0rch said suddenly, floating over to a corner behind the belchers and Danny followed.

"What's here?" The Half-Ghost asked, looking confusedly at the simple walls.

"It appears that when they coated this place with G-Resin, they cut corners, literally." T0rch announced, hovering closer to the floor. "You should be able to get to the Secret Floor from here."

"And what about the wall on the other side, wont I just get stuck in the ceiling?" Danny asked.

"This corner is right over another one," Torch explained. "You should be able to pass all the way through."

"Ok, that wasn't a _No_," Danny droned, before deciding it was better then walking around aimlessly and kneeled down to start feeling around on the floor, trying to pass his hand through it. Just when he was starting to feel like an idiot, his hand suddenly passed through the floor, almost causing him to do a face plant.

"See," T0rch stated proudly.

"Alright, here we go." The Ghost Boy muttered ignoring him and changed back into his Ghost Form and did a rather awkward dive into the floor. He watched the concrete; metal rods and insulation stuffing pass by before feeling around on the inner side of the ceiling below him. It didn't take long before his hand passed through it as well and he stuck his head through to look around for guards, before allowing himself to fall to the ground.

"Yuck," He murmured looking at a huge test tube in front of him, which sported a disgusting green liquid and about 3 years worth of dust. "What is this?" He asked himself out loud looking around to find several other tubes like it all lined up in 2 rows. Noticing a plaque on the containment vessel, he reached down to wipe the dust off and red. "Daniel **_One_**?" Danny asked not believing what he was seeing. "There's _more_?"

"According to these, there are 9." T0rch declared causing Danny to look at him as he hovered over a plaque on the tube farthest from the one he was at.

"You've got to be kidding!" Danny growled at nothing particular. Just having one weapon to find and destroy was hard enough, but now there were nine. "And of course, their all empty," He droned wiping a little dust of the glass tube to find there was nothing inside it.

"Not this one," T0rch said and Danny looked at him again, he was now floating near the back wall looking at a small computer screen, which appeared to be a Heart Monitor. "There's a containment unit here and there's a Heartbeat inside." Danny flew over to float by the wall as well and dusted off the plaque over the screen and nearly fell out of the air when it read **_Daniel X_**.

Dang…long chapter… I count 6 pages….gees.

I hope everyone will forgive me for not updating twice yesterday like I normally do, but a couple of my friends are moving soon, so we had a party for them. And the length of this chapter wasn't helping either… But I guess that's not **_so_** bad … lol

Anywho

Yah… for finally getting to the big bad place and finding the big bad weapon…lol

And I even got in a little Danny and Sam Fluff… *Sniffles* it even made me cry… They're so cute…

I'm going to see what I can do about getting you 3 chapters today, for not getting this up when I promised… but I'm not sure if I can do it…so cross your fingers…

R&R

;)


	9. Chapter 9

10/02/2011

**_The Fight_**

**_Chapter 9_**

"Well at least we found the one we _needed_. But how do we open it?" Danny asked looking around for a handle or even a door to the containment unit.

"Piece of cake," T0rch stated before zipping into the computer, which came to life immediately, as he started messing with the codes to the door.

"Not that you could make a cake." Danny whispered to himself and waited.

A couple seconds of fiddling and a few loud bumps later, T0rch immerged from the computer looking rather arrogant about something. "Just needed some love," He said and with that, the heart monitor screen retreated downward to revile some crazy handle-like contraption.

Preparing himself for what could happen, Danny took hold of the handle turned it horizontal to unlock the door and pulled. This caused a small capsule to slide out from the wall, like a mortuary locker and Danny immediately charged up an Ectoblast in his hand, ready to blast whatever came out to little pieces of charcoal. When nothing happened he casually floated above the drawer and looked inside.

But upon seeing what was in the capsule the energy in his hand died away and his arm fell to his side, unresponsively. As he just stared at the _5 year old **boy**_ sleeping soundly on a bed of light.

'What,' Danny thought, since he couldn't remember how to make his brain process the action of speaking, as he looked at the child who was facing toward him, curled into a ball. His little body covered only with a black hospital shirt and pants.

"T0rch," Danny finally ground out, never taking his eyes from the boy. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," T0rch stated truthfully looking at the boy as well. "This is certainly unexpected."

"H-he can't possibly – be the _weapon_?" Danny asked and T0rch looked around before focusing on the wall again.

"There's a computer here, there might be more information," Torch declared, hacking into it. "But it'll take some time, it's pretty secure."

"Do it," Danny ordered, watching the boy's chest rise and fall, his breath fluttering the bangs of his jet black hair. He also took notice of a couple wires sneaking out from under his shirt to attach to the walls of his capsule, as well as a little tube taped to his right hand.

Danny quietly reached into the causal to see if the boy would respond to his touch. But before he could get close he was propelled backwards by a sudden surge of power. He ended up halfway across the room, collapsed into one of the large test tubes before he even realized what happened. The glass container shattered instantly, releasing a wave of disgusting green goop that immediately flooded the floor and make the whole room smell like antiseptic.

"Ouch," Danny declared a minute later and winched as he got back to his feet, his head buzzing from the electricity coursing through his body. He was about to walk back over to the wall when he noticed something he really didn't like.

A glowing green rope had some how entwined itself around his neck. But before he could even comprehend how it had gotten there or what he was going to do about it. The floor under his feet suddenly opened up and the cord yanked him roughly from the air, dragging him down to the next floor.

A second later he crashed into the floor of some pitch back room, with bone-crushing force. Immediately he reached up to pull at the rope, coughing slightly from the stress it put on his windpipe, but it refused to release him.

"Ok, that was uncalled for." Danny declared sorely, once he'd gotten his breath back.

"Welcome, Danny Phantom," Boomed a loud male voice, just before the room came to life with blaring white lights. Danny raised a hand to shield his eyes from the almost painful glare and looked around trying to locate the source of the voice.

"You did very well to make it this far," Stated the same voice. "Your skills are indeed impressive."

"Who are you," Danny yelled, looking around the huge round room, but was unable to locate to source, as the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"We must still gather more information thou, so you will be asked to remain here while we complete our _testing_." The man continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"I didn't come here to be your Guinea Pig." Danny declared finally getting to his feet, the cord still following him around, connecting him the floor.

"Then what did you come here for?" The voice asked amused, signaling a small section of the wall farthest from where Danny stood to fizz for a second before showing a large screen, where a dark figure sat in a high backed chair.

"To stop this weapon you're making to destroy the Ghost Zone." Danny stated glaring at the screen.

"_Destroy_," The man asked amused before he burst into laughter, making Danny raise an eyebrow at him. "My boy, what makes you think we were going to _destroy_ the Ghost Zone?"

"Honestly – I don't know anymore. I _thought_ I had a pretty good idea, until you reacted like _that_." Danny said truthfully, now royally confused.

"Danny Phantom, there is nothing to gain by _destroying_ the World, even you should know that." The man stated.

"Then what do you want?" Danny asked, getting really fed up with this man.

"What we _want_; is to **_conquer_** it." The man declared loudly. "And once the Ghost Zone falls the Human World will follow."

"And I thought Vlad was a crazed up Fruit Loop." Danny whispered to himself.

"But in order for our great plan to work, the Weapon must _learn_." The Shadow man continued. "And with the information it will acquire from these tests, even _you_ will fall before it."

"Hey psycho, news flash, I'm not the most powerful Ghost out there. And if I can't stop you, someone will." Danny declared.

"We are well aware of this and have taken steps to prepare."

"What steps," Danny asked, glaring at the man.

"You need not concern yourself with them." The shadow man stated.

"Fine, but what about the child," Danny asked.

"It is the key to our glorious new future." The man said, spreading his hands.

"But who is he," Danny asked, really not liking the way this man refused to refer to the boy as anything other then an **_It_**.

"That is of no importance," The man stated calmly, a smile clear in his voice.

"Fine, but let me give you some friendly advice, since it seems that you've been living under a rock for the last few years. The World Domination thing was already attempted." Danny clarified, "So why don't you just go back to your cooking classes and look for your manners, because this whole, 'Put your guests on a leash' thing; very rude."

"Are you mocking me?" The man demanded angrily.

"I'd _mock_ anyone that uses the word _mock_." Danny stated with a smile, folding his arms, deciding that if he couldn't pummel the man in person, the least he could do was attempt to annoy him to death.

"I was willing to let you live and work toward the greater cause, but I see now that trash such as you can not possibly exist in our new Utopia. You would only poison the soil." The man growled.

"Did you just call me trash?" Danny asked annoyed, but a little taken aback by the man's sudden mood swing. "Sounds like someone can't take a joke."

"The tests will now commence," The man yelled, as the wall directly under his screen rose up to revile a dark doorway. Danny lowered his arms and watched the door, as he had suddenly heard what sounded like chains rattling from inside.

"Danny Phantom, I would like you to meet, Daniel One." The man said as a large shape started moving toward the light. "It may not be the _strongest_ of the set, but it is certainly the **_meanest_**."

Danny didn't really hear this last part, as the shape in the darkness slowly walked out into the light and he was finally able to see what it was, which could only be described as something straight out of Romanian Legends.

The creature appeared to be a huge black _Werewolf_. Its arms hung down past its knees, enabling it to walk on all fours, but still remain upright like a human, while the knees of its back legs were turned outward like a dogs. Heavy Ghost proof chains hung from the animal's limbs and neck and a metal mussel was strapped around its mouth and nose.

Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing as he noticed the state of its body. Cuts and burses visible even through the thick black fur and nearly every bone in its frame clearly distinguishable through its skin. Dried blood mated in its fur and stained its white chest and paws and it was obviously having trouble breathing.

"Enjoy your test; we will be studying you both, _thoroughly_." The shadow man declared with a laugh and Danny couldn't help but clench his fists in rage.

"This is just – _cruel_," He whispered to himself, watching as the poor creature nearly tripped when its chains would allow him no father into the room. "What kind of sick person would do _this_?"

"May the Gods show mercy on your Soul." The man stated, before the screen went blank and suddenly the chains clicked, releasing themselves from the Werewolf's limbs and neck and a second later the mussel fell to the floor as well.

Danny barely had time to react before the wolf charged forward, his blood shot eyes clearly showing that he had every intention of _eating_ the Half-Ghost. Who tried to fly into the air, but the rope around his neck (which he had completely forgotten about) kept him tied to that spot.

Danny quickly threw up a shield to deflect the wolf's claws which cut through the air just above his head. And could hear the shadow man's amused laughter somewhere in the background, obviously finding Danny's current predicament _funny_.

'Evil people shouldn't be allowed to laugh that much.' Danny thought bitterly to himself as he held onto the shield, running ideas through his head, trying to figure out what to do about this. It was true that he felt sorry for the creature but that didn't mean that he wanted to be dog food, but he didn't want to hurt him either. Danny was suddenly ripped from his thought as the Werewolf stopped attacking long enough to perform a task that Danny found _way_ _too_ **_familiar_** and he instinctively knew that he had to **_move_**.

As fast as he could, Danny dropped his shield, knowing it wouldn't help him anymore and formed an Ice sword around his right arm. Quickly bringing the weapon down to cut right through the pesky rope and was finally able to take to the air, trying desperately to escape, but knew that he would never get out of range in time, as the wolf let out, none other then, _a_ **_Ghostly_** **_Wail_**.

O-O cliffie… lol… sorry, but it doesn't look like I'm going to get a 3rd chapter up tonight…


	10. Chapter 10

10/03/2011

Holly; look at me … My 10th Chapter…

I'll make it a good one

**_The First_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**** _Somehow_ he was able to avoid the worst of the attack, but was still thrown backward into a wall, leaving a Danny-shaped _dent_ in the steel. Thankfully the cloak protected his back from any major injuries, but the _Wail_ had hit him fully in the stomach, nearly collapsing his rib cage.

He sat there in a stunned stupor for several seconds trying to ignore the pain and looked up when the wolf stopped his earsplitting attack and turned to face him. Danny winched upon seeing that his muzzle had actually been **_spilt _**down the middle in order to give the Ghostly Wail a _stage_ for its release.

Danny could actually see the swirling Green energy stored in the back of its throat and immediately realized _why_ the Werewolf was having such a hard time _breathing_. His mouth had been _designed_ **_only_**for _attacking_.

After directing another _glare_ toward the man's screen for causing this pour creature to endure such a burden, he pulled himself out of the wall, wincing as his healing body complained of the movement.

"Alright boy," Danny breathed, holding his chest. "I want to help you, but you need to let me." It didn't seem like his words were getting through to the Werewolf's hunger_-_ridden brain, as the creature let out a low growl and stalked toward him in a slow predator like fashion.

Again Danny barely had time to react, as the wolf suddenly sprang toward him and sink its teeth into the _air_ where he'd just been. The Ghost Boy flew off to another side of room dodging another Ghostly _Howl_ and came to rest in the air, as high as the ceiling would allow him.

Figuring this would be the best time to put his _crazy_plan into action. He summoned the courage to close his eyes and cover his ears, leaving himself wide open for attack. As quickly as he could he located what he needed and opened his eyes again, to find the wolf was _gone_.

He didn't even have time to _panic_ as the creature had suddenly jumped up behind him to slash across his back with its scarp caws. Shredding the precious marital of his cloak and cutting deeply into his skin.

He cried out in pain, already felling the blood flowing down his back as he was propelled into the ground. Taking several deep shuddering breaths, Danny struggled to his knees, the ground around him already pooling with green ectoplasmic blood, while his skin rushed to repair itself.

While his bodies' quick healing process meant that he wasn't in any real danger of _bleeding_ _to_ _death_, its' natural cycle to cope with the _stress_ of blood loss was making his eyes start to blur. But he forced himself to say awake, knowing that if he lost consciousness in this place, he mightnotwake up again.

Somehow finding the strength to push down the pain, he looked around the room again, trying to relocate the rift in the Dimensional Fabric of Space that he needed. But as he pulled himself back to his feet, a tremor alerted him to a _presence _right behind him.

Danny was able to dodge enough that the Wolf missed his _neck_, but not enough to escape entirely unscathed as it's' teeth quickly sank into his left shoulder. He couldn't help it this time and he screamed in agony, his vision actually turning black from the pain for several seconds. But in those several seconds his brain seemed to switch into _survival_ _mode_, he quickly took hold of the Wolf's head, then with all the inhuman strength he could muster, he used his hands to pry open the animals' jaws freeing himself, before throwing the beast into a wall about 10 feet away.

He immediately collapsed to his knees, clutching at the wound on his shoulder, as blood trickled through his fingers and adrenaline continued to pulse through his body. "I _really_ hope he isn't like _normal_Werewolves" Danny whispered to himself, trying to occupy his mind with something otherthen the pain.

After taking a few deep breaths, he refocused his attention on the wolf, as he got back to his feet, shook his head and started toward him again. Danny tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't support his weight. In under a second the Wolf was once again only _inches_ from tearing his head off, to use as his own personal chewtoy, when suddenly a bright green ball flew over to hover in front of the Wolf's face.

"Say Cheese!" _T0rch_ declared brightly, before physically flashing and blinding the beast, causing it to rear back, clutching at its eyes.

"T0rch," Danny said, never being so happy to see the little fire ball.

"Hey boss, got that information you wanted." T0rch stated as if nothing serious was happening.

"Oh," Danny said, having honestly forgotten about that, "Great." He declared and looked back as the Werewolf rubbed its eyes and looked back at them with anger. "Think maybe you can keep him busy for a minute." Danny asked and T0rch brightened yet again.

"You bet," The Fire ball declared, before flying over to hover in front of the Wolf's face again, sticking out his tongue and zigzagging through the air, taunting the creature.

"Who'd have thought Tucker could program him to be _annoying_ too." Danny stated finally getting back to his feet and ran to a random spot in the room, before digging into the Dimensional line he had seen there, opening in up just enough, so that it would _mend_ itself back together in a few seconds

"T0rch over here," Danny yelled as loudly as he could, while still trying to catch his breath.

"Come on Fido, this way, you want the ball, _yes_ _you_ _do_." T0rch cooed at the beast, as if it was a lost kitten. Before suddenly zipping off to fly into the hole, forcing Danny to dodge out of the behemoths way as it leaped in after him.

Realizing the portal was already closing, Danny struggled back to his feet and ran to the doorway, where he fired off a powerful beam of _Ice_ toward the creature floating aimlessly on the other side, freezing him solid, just as the portal closed in his face.

Danny collapsed back to the ground as T0rch reappeared from his screen on his wrist, looking rather proud of himself (which he had every right to be.)

"Frostbite should be able to find you now," Danny whispered to the Werewolf, even though he knew he could no longer hear him. "He'll help."

He had to admit the green Zone on the other side had never looked so inviting and he was _almost_ tempted to go through as well. But he hadn't come all this way and been through all that _grief_ just to leaveemptyhanded. And he _certainly_wasn't going to leave that _little_ _boy_ in this horrible place.

After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath and holding as stillas possible so his skin could knitback together the right way, his brain registered _laughing_. He looked back up to see that the Shadow man was back on his screen.

"I have to admit that was clever." The man stated.

"Somehow I expectedyou to be a littlemore upset." Danny declared painfully.

"On the contrary, we had plans to disposeof that one, after it had giving the Weaponall it's knowledge." The man admitted, with a smile. "But thankyou for sparing us the _mess_."

"_Freak_," Danny accused and closed his eyes in pain.

"Now don't get too sentimental, the testsare not over yet." The man declared.

"_Wanna_ _bet_," Danny whispered, forcing himself to get back on his feet.

"We've seen your fighting and learned that you have a powerful _weakness_ for not wanting to hurt the innocent. But now I want to see you're skills when faced with _multipletargets_."

Danny looked back at the screen in disbelief, only to find the shadow man once again gone, as well as the screenhe had been on. In its' place were _thousands_ of arrow-like _spikes_,which lined every square inch of the room.

"Boss," T0rch yelled suddenly serious. "They're lined with _Resin_ and someothersubstanceI can't trace. You're not going to be able to phase through them."

"Oh _crap_," Danny moaned, before a single spike whizzed past his ear, signaling the others to start shooting off at random intervals. The Half-Ghost flew around the room like a cockroach in the middle of a tap-dancing convention, trying desperately not to get hit. But with the shear _number_ of spikes flying through the air and the fact that he was still injured from his battle with the Werewolf, he was having no such luck.

Several minutes later, the arrows had finallystopped firing, as Danny was now collapsed back against the wall, unable to move and bleeding from hundreds of new injures across his body. He took in one shuttering breath after another trying to fight off the pain.

Normally, if he'd reverted back to his Human form, none of his injures would have crossed over, but if he was _killed_in that form, he wouldn't be coming back and he had a sneaky suspicion that that was justwant this Psycho _wanted_.

"Does it hurt," The Shadow man asked, with mock pity in his voice.

"What kind of a _stupid_questionis _that_? For course it hurts." Danny declared, through gritted teeth.

"I've been curious to know if this NewResin would _work_ on _you_." The man continued as if his pray hadn't said anything,

"What," Danny asked, _really_ not liking the sound of _that_.

"It's a new form of _Resin_ that we've come across." The man answered. "We call it **_D-Resin_**; we acquired it quite recently from the _Dimensional Space_ between realms. Though it seems to have a different _affect_ depending on which _species_ it's used on; however we weren't sure if it would work on _you_, my colleges and I have had quite an enjoyable argument on the subject. You see it has a _unique_ quality, instead of being _dispelled_ by _heat_ it is **_attracted_** _to_ _it_." The shadow man continued, smiling. "So even ifyou could have phasedthrough those spikes, the _D-Resin_ wouldhave attacked your _HumanHalf_ instead."

Danny's eyes widening in recognition. "Skulker's new weapon," He whispered.

"Oh please, thatoafwouldn't have brains to create such a work of art." The man said offended. "The _only_thing he is guilty of is **_stealing _**what was rightfully ours. We're just lucky you didn't catch on to his _Forewarning_."

"He was trying to – _warn_ _me_."Danny realized immediately and would have smacked himself if he could move. "I guess he never _was_one for subtle conversation."

"But enough small talk, I'm curious to see if it worked," The man stated and Danny screamed when the remainder of the green rope around his neck suddenly pulsed an electric charge through his body, a_charge_that he _unfortunately_ found _very_ **_familiar_**.

"No," Danny cried as he felt the charge hit his center and _short-circuit_ his powers, forcing him into his _Human_ _Form_.

As was expected his Human body was in far _worst_ condition then his Ghost Form had been. But Danny could no longer register this, even the constant _pain _had now faded into nothing, somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear screaming, but couldn't comprehend that it was _his_. He could feel his body shutting itself down, but couldn't muster the desire to _stop_ _it_, he _felt _more then sawthe darkness closing in around him and though he somehow _knew_ what it meant, _he_ **_welcomed_**_ it_.

Is he dead … I haven't decided …. *Evil grin*

(And for those who didn't quit get it, the Rope acted something like Vlad's _Plasmius Maximus_: Which short-circuits his powers and reverts him to Human Form for a few hours.)

And also, if there's any thing else that you didn't quit understand about this Chapter or others please fell free to ask me about it in your reviews and I would be happy to clarify.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

10/03/2011

**_The Angel_**

**_Chapter 11_**

"_Danny_," a pure, silky voice said in his head, "_Danny_ _you_ **_must_** a_waken_!"

'Who's there,' Danny **_thought_** at the voice, unable to speak.

"_You must rise_." The voice stated. "_You are **still** needed."_

'I can't move,' He thought back.

"_You Must **Rise**_." The voice ordered and suddenly an electric pulse jolted his body.

'What do you want,' Danny thought, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"_You must **save Him**_." The voice ordered again, causing another jolt to pass through his body, this one actually _hurting_ him.

'Who,' Danny asked in his thoughts, 'Why **_me_**?'

"**_Because_** **_You _**_are the **only one **who **Can**._" The voice cried, before an extremely _violent_ jolt rocked his body and he heard someone _scream _in the background. Then suddenly there was _another_ _sound_, this one so **_loud_** it _hurt_, **_A Heartbeat_**.

Danny opened his eyes to find himself looking at a thin cloth that covered his face and body. He blinked at the fabric annoyingly, before forcing himself into a sitting position, the cloth falling off his head in the process.

He looked around, more then a _little_ confused, to find himself sitting on a table made of _light_, in the middle of a small white room. A bunch of mean-looking tools sat on one table near a wall and his _clothes_ sat on another. Upon seeing this he raised an eyebrow at his _pants_and quickly checked under the sheet, relieved to find that he was still wearing his boxers. (_That_ would have drawn the line.)

As he tried detaching himself from the table, he winched at the pain and held a hand to his chest. And was a little _shocked_ to find; that his wounds had actually been cleaned, stitched and even bandaged.

Not really feeling comfortable sitting on the table pondering this development, he quickly maneuver himself over to the table holding his belongings and made himself _decent_ again.

"T0rch," He said questioningly as he picked up the black wristband, noticing his voice sounded _strained_. He taped the screen a few times, but nothing happened, "Torch?" He asked again a little concerned, even though he knew he was just a _program_, he still didn't want anything to happen to the little guy.

"_Danny_," Stated a familiar voice behind him and he spun around, getting into a fighting stance, but stopped when he saw the person standing in front of him, (Or _floating_, in front of him.)

She appeared to be a woman in her early 20's, her body covered by a long sleeved, flowing Gown, of pale Coral colors and exotic golden jewelry. Her long _blood_ _red_ hair was tipped with white and held in place with more foreign accessories, before falling down past her knees. But what were **_most_** striking about her, were her **_Shining_**_ **Golden** **Wings**_ and _bright_ **_red_**, _white_-_less_ **_eyes_**.

"Who are you," Danny asked.

"_You may call me **Angel**_." The woman stated, _never_ **_moving_** her mouth.

"You're the one I was talking to," Danny declared, finally placing where he had heard her voice before.

"_Yes_," Angel _said_, once again not using her mouth, instead the words just seemed to float through the air from out of nowhere.

"Did you—" He cut of, almost afraid to ask, but it almost seemed like her **_presence _**alone gave him the means to continue. "Did you, — bring me **_back_**?" He asked almost felling as though he should be **_bowing _**to her.

"_You were not ready to **die**_." She answered. "_But now you must **go**_."

"Go where," He asked stupidly.

"_You must **save him**_."

"Who," He asked (once again,) _stupidly_. But she simply _smiled_ at him and raised one of her cloth covered hands toward the door of the room, where a bright golden **_letter_, **insomeancient language, appeared in the air. Quickly the letter was surrounded by a large **_circle_ **of words causing the inner circle to seemingly evaporate, forming a hole in Space.

"_You must **go**." _Angelrepeated motioning for him to step through the hole. "**_Please,_** —**_ save him_**." She begged, tears forming in her eyes and he couldn't help but want to do **_everything_** in his power to fulfill her request.

Not knowing what to say to that, he silently made his way over to the hole in the Fabric of Space. He only turned back **_once_** to see the beautiful woman one last time, before jumping into the rift.

I know, short chapter, I'm sorry

Well I couldn't make up my mind whether I wanted to kill him off or continue the story, so I decided to do **_Both_**.

Meh, what I'm I saying, of course he had to live? I couldn't kill Danny if I tried, that would just be **_Too_** sad.

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

10/04/2011

**_The Escape_**

**_Chapter 12_**

It had been about an hour and a half since Danny had broken into the facility. Sam and Tucker were sitting just close enough to the Six that they could see the facility, but not be seen themselves. Tucker watched his PDA without blinking, praying that he would get a reading from T0rch _soon_. While Sam just stared ahead as if she was in a trance.

For some reason, she was_ **scared**_; she had been scaredfor_Danny_ the whole time,but _this_ was a new type of _fear_. It was like watching a horror movie, when you're suddenly cast as the predator in the trees stalking the victims, knowing that he was about to strike and **_their _**_fear_ becomes a _physical_ **_thing_**that seeps into your bones, like something _contagious_ and nurtures your own. And even though you're in no _real _danger, _the** fear **_is _still_ there.

Of course she had a pretty good idea what was going on, because this hadn't been the **_first_** _time_ it had happened. Every once in a while, when **_Danny_** was in a _dire_situation, _hisemotions_ would, in a way, latch onto _hers_ causing her to feel, a little of what he was feeling.

And currently she felt really nervous and twitchy and for some unexplainable reason her _back_ _hurt_. But she chalked that up to her awkward sitting position that she had been in for the last hour. Forcing herself to remain calm, telling her thundering heart that Danny was **_fine_**, he **_promised_**.

But all of that control flew out the window, when suddenly there was an unmistakable feeling of having a _knife_ _pierce_her** _heart_** and she knew immediately that something was **_very_** _wrong,_ she stood up so suddenly that Tucker nearly jumped into the tree next to him.

"Sam, what's the mater," Tucker asked, not at all liking the look of **_sadness_**and _pure **terror **_on his Goth Friend's face. "Sam," He repeated after she didn't respond and got to his feet as well.

"No," She stated suddenly, shaking her head in denial and he could hardly **_believe_** what he saw roiling down her check, **_a tear_**. He had known her nearly his entire life and had only seen her _cry_ **_twice_**. The first had been when her Grandfather had passed away and the other **_he _**hadn't _actually_ been _present_ for, but according to Danny she had cried when he gave her the famous _class_ _ring_. She hadn't even shed a tear when she had broken her arm in the 5th grade.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Tucker asked starting to panic, but suddenly had to grab her arm to stop her from running back under the Six. "Sam," He begged, trying to hold her back, thankful for his increase in height.

"Danny - no, - he can't be, he promised." Sam cried out, struggling against his hold, as more tears streamed down her face. But before he could ask what she meant by this, she suddenly turned around to bury her face in his chest crying her heart out. He took a breath, trying to comprehend this development and sooth his friend. But he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"He can't -," He whispered not wanting to believe it, but then he looked up when a sudden bright light caught his eye and he came face to face with a woman that he could only describe as an **_Angel_**.

"_He will return,_" She said in a kind voice, causing Sam to turn around and look at her as well. "_The World is not yet ready to be without its Hero_." The woman stated.

"He's not –" Sam asked, unable to finish the sentence.

"_He will return,_" The woman said again._ "But **you** must **finish** what he started. The **White Mountain **must_ **_Fall_**." And then she was gone.

_Line Break_

Danny suddenly found himself falling out of the Dimensional Hole to land face first on a hard metal floor. "Well _that_ clears the sinuses." He groaned his head _spinning_ as he pushed himself onto his knees, looking around to find that he was back in the room where he'd first found the little boy.

"That's convenient," He stated getting to his feet, before a bright green ball appeared in front of him looking positively _ecstatic._

"Boss, you're **_alive_**," T0rch declared happily.

"Yeah, – I **_think_**." Danny murmured. "Where'd you come from?" He asked looking at his screen to find it _still_blank.

"After you – _passedout_, I hid in their main computer, so they couldn't use me to track down Tucker and Sam." The fire ball stated, looking at Danny as if he expected him to fall over at any time.

"Good call," Danny mussed. "How long was I – _out_?"

"Almost _3 hours_." T0rch muttered.

'I was **_dead _**for **_3 hours_**?' Danny thought to himself. 'Well _that_ should make an _interestingrésumé_. I wonder if it would get me into NASA.' He decided against mentioning this part to T0rch, who already looked to be on the verge of _panic_.

"Alright, so what did I miss?" Danny asked out loud.

"They took you away to run – **_tests_**." Danny's eyes widened at that, remembering his bandaged body and the **_tools _**that he'd see in the exam room. But he quickly shook that thought from his head, not having time to worry about it now and quit frankly he _really_didn't want to _think_ about what they **_could _**have**_ done_** to him in that time. "I've been trying to get a hold of Tucker, but I can't seem to access anything _outside_the building." T0rch finished, looking back at the computer that he had emerged from.

"Don't worry about it," Danny stated, actually a little _relieved_to hear it. "We don't need to get them all worked up. Let's just get the kid and get out of this place before anything **_else_** happens." He stated walking back over to the capsule, which was once again _closed_.

Considering that they now _thought_ he was _dead_, he hopped that the shadow man hadn't decided to _move_ the child. As he unlocked the capsule again and looked inside he was more then a little relieved to find the boy _right_where he had left him.

Quickly dismounting the invisibility cape from his back (which had somehow, _magically_ repaired itself,) he plucked the irritating wires from the boy's body, (deciding that if they weren't _oxygen_ _tubes_, it shouldn't _hurt_ him) and wrapped the tiny form in the fabric, before pulled him into his arms.

He was slightly surprised at the child's _weight_, weighing no more then a stuffed bear. But decided to worry about it later and quickly made his way over to the area where he had phased through the ceiling in the first place, really not wanting to be _ambushed_ _again_.

He looked up as T0rch hovered over the place, showing where he would have to go and closed his eyes, **_hoping_** that his powers had had enough time to recover from the rope's _shock_. As he dug down in his chest for that familiar **_cold _**felling and let out a huge sigh of relief when it started traveling across his body transforming him into Danny Phantom.

He winced as the rings passed over his stomach, making his wounds flare in pain for a moment, before the satisfying _cool_ settled in. Then quickly took to the air, phasing them through the ceiling and back into the Auditorium. Not even bothering to check for guards as he just stayed _invisible_ and flew to the door, allowing T0rch a second to reopen it and floated into the hall.

He flew down one hallway after another, following T0rch's directions back to the roof, which took him right past several _unsuspecting_guards in the process and before he knew it he was back on the 5th floor. Having only _onemore_to go, he got _understandably_ excited.

But just when he thought they were home free, a _blaring_ **_alarm_** sounded through the building and red lights started flashing, lighting up the hallways.

"Oh great," Danny stated bored, "So much for my **_stealthy _**_exit_."

"Well gee Boss, try not to act **_Too _**_worried_." T0rch laughed, before taking off after him as the Half-Ghost started flying at top speeds down the halls, forgetting his invisibility all together. "Do you even know where you're going?" T0rch asked easily keeping up with him.

"Didn't you hear me, **_the_** **_exit_**," Danny stated annoyed, clutching the boy tighter to his chest, as he rounded a corner to come face to face with (I kid you not) **_60_** + arms guards. "_Which_ _isn't_ **_This_** **_Way_**," Danny declared, skidding to a stop in mid air and turned to fly down the corridor in the opposite direction, with the guards yelling at him to stop and surrender, (_as_ _if_.)

He managed to dodge the blasts they fired after him, making sure that the boy was _always _protected by either the cape or his own body. A few quick mis-directional turns later, to which T0rch had declared (more then once) "No, your **_other _**right." He found himself in another hallway just as 4 more guards spun around, his sudden appearance taking them completely by surprise.

"Zup boys, you wouldn't happen to know where the exit is." Danny asked them with a smile, before one of them shot a long blue energy beam that he **_just _**managed to dodge, which ended up in the wall behind him, leaving a **_huge_** crater.

He whistled his impressiveness, looking at the hole, before turning back the guards, to find that **_all _**of them now wielded one of the devastating guns.

"Does that mean you don't know?" Danny asked them, with another (little more _nervous_) smile, before they all started shooting.

The Ghost Boy dodged around the blasts, firing off a few of his own, hitting 2 of them in the chest. Knowing that their armor would protect them from injury, but still send them to the ground, where they couldn't do any damage. Then while dealing with the third guard he overheard the 4th calling for back up.

Not really looking forward to **_that _**Danny quickly disarmed his current opponent, sending the butt of the gun into the man's helmet causing it to _ring _violently and sprinted toward the last guard just as he was about to tell someone on the other end of his radio **_where _**they were located.

The man's words were cut off abruptly as Danny shoved his foot down on the man's head, sending him strait to the ground, in an unconscious _pile_. And as he stood up again, quickly apologizing to the unfortunate man, he happened to look back in the direction he'd just come from to find several other guards rushing toward him, before shooting off several rounds from their own weapons.

Danny quickly dodged the blasts by skating around a corner to his left and took to the air again, with T0rch plotting the quickest route.

"Are these guys _trigger_-_happy_ or just _happy_ to see me?" Danny asked no one particular as he rounded several more corners, before coming to a **_dead end_**.

"Dah," He yelled in surprise, barely stopping himself from flying straight into the wall.

"In here," T0rch stated suddenly, opening a door to his right and he flew in after him, just before a group of guards would have seen him.

"Nice one," Danny stated, catching his breath as he leaned up against the wall of some kind of large _empty_ room. He quickly checked to make sure the boy was unharmed and smiled to find him still sound _asleep_, clutching Danny's suit _happily_ in his little hands. "Ok, now what," He asked looking at T0rch who was once again, taping into the facility's computers.

"They're shutting the whole place down, I'm not sure if I can get us out." The fire ball stated sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Danny commended. "We'll figure _something_ out."

"Sam and Tucker are _probably_ trying to get to us." T0rch advised and Danny just smiled thinking of his girlfriend's temper.

"You don't have to worry about **_them_**, considering Sam's **_intolerance_** for places like _this_; I'd be more _concerned_ for the _guards_."

"Yeah, but I _still_don't know how **_we're _**getting out." T0rch stated, "They'll no doubt **_scan_** the whole place again shortly and then they'll know _just_where we are."

"Getting all worked up about it isn't going to help, so just focus on finding a way out, ok." Danny advised, but truthfully he had a _point_, not to mention that he had completely forgotten about that stupid _Scanner_ _Wave_ _thing_.

"_This way_," Stated a silky voice and he looked up to find **_Angel_** floating in the far corner of the room, motioning for him to come.

"Angel," He said, dumfounded that he hadn't noticed her **_before_**. "What are you—?" But his question was cut off as she suddenly opened another of her Dimensional Rifts.

"_You must leave, they are **coming**_." Angel ordered and he walked toward her, looking at the rift.

"Why are you helping me?" Danny asked her, but her only response was to stroke her hand along the boy's face, caressing his check lovingly.

"**_Protect_**_ **him**, Danny Phantom, I **beg of you**_." She pleaded and then she was **_gone_**.

Danny looked around stupidly, but knew she wasn't there; then looked back at the rift. There was no telling **_where_** this one would take him, but he really had no other choice. T0rch floated up next to him, looking at the hole as well, obviously confused, but decided not to say anything. Danny looked down at the boy one last time before, deciding that if it meant getting the child **_out _**of this horrible place then he **_didn't_** _care_ **_where_** the portal took him. And with that, he once again jumped through the gate.

_Line Break_ 

It was now nearing their 5th hour of waiting for whatever was about to happen. Sam and Tucker had decided against their better judgment, to go in after their friend. But after the Angel had vanished they just couldn't shake the fact that they **_felt _**like they were **_exactly _**where they **_needed_** to be and simply had to **_wait_** for a _sign_, hoping that they would **_know_** it when they **_saw_** it.

"Good grief," Tucker declared when the facility quit nearly **_exploded _**in a frenzy of action. "That's Danny for you."

"Time to go Tucker" Sam stated, looking toward her friend, feeling with all her being that **_this_** was the **_Sign_**. Tucker simply nodded feeling the same thing, before they both rushed toward the Facility.

As they charged the building any of the guards that weren't already rushing inside, ran to confront them. But a few blasts from their Fenton Wrist Rays were enough to make any of them think twice. And it didn't take long for them to leave a small army of knocked out security personal in their wake.

As they neared the front door's Tucker stopped in his tracks to hack into the locks using his trusty PDA. _But_ there was _no_ _need_, as a _massive** Tree Root**_ suddenly detached itself from the ground to quit literally **_crush _**its way through the large 10 foot thick, double steel doors like they were _tinfoil_.

Tucker stood there with eyes the size of dinner plates, his PDA lay forgotten in his hand, as Sam stormed into the facility, a fury of **_plants _**on her heals.

"**_Someone's_** _been_ **_practicing_**." Tucker stated, still a little stunned as he followed his friend into the building.

"Where's Danny," Sam asked, turning to look at him, making sure the plants left him enough room to walk, as he typed away on his PDA.

"5th floor looks like," Tucker stated looking up at the ceiling, as if he could locate his best friend through it. "He seems to be **_fine_**." He answered her unspoken question.

"Lead the way," She ordered, moving aside to let him take the lead, as the roots tossed aside guards, tables and anything else that got in their way, like **_toys_**. The plants automatically **_regenerating_** whenever the guards got in a lucky shot, thus making it **_impossible_** for the men to stop the intruders, so by the time the Duo had made it to the 3rd floor, all personal had been informed to **_avoid _**them _instead_.

"Wait, _what_," Tucker asked stopping in his tracks to look at his PDA in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, walking up next to him.

"That's weird, there's **_no way _**tothe4thfloor from this level." Tucker stated typing away on the keyboard again. Trying to figure out what had happened.

"What, that doesn't make any sense?" Sam stated annoyed.

"I know, it must be something in the design of the building, it's—" Tucker started to say but before he could finish his sentence, a little red box showed up on his screen and his heart **_stopped_**.

"Tucker," Sam asked.

"I – I _lost_ _him_," Tucker declared typing franticly on his keyboard.

"What do you mean you **_lost him_**?" Sam asked panicking.

"One minute he was on the 5th floor and the next – _he_ _was_ – **_gone_**." Tucker stated. His heart restarting and speeding up, to a _level_ he was _sure_ was _well_ **_over_** the **_survivable_** _limit_. "I can't locate him."

"Is he in the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked, trying not to think about what _else_ his words could mean. She couldn't bring herself to the conclusion, not again.

"No, the last portal he opened was a few hours ago and it was only open for a few seconds. I would have gotten a reading if he'd opened another one." Tucker said, before he suddenly stopped talking and his heartbeat returned to normal. And somehow they _both_ just **_knew _**that everything was _fine_ and that it was _their_ _turn_ to bring on the _noise_. "The **_White Mountain _**must **_Fall_**." They said together and smiled.

Another long (ish) chapter … lol

And we even got some Tucker and Sam … didn't I tell you, you'd like Sam when she's **_ticked_**. And even got in some of that mysteriously mentioned **_bond _**between Danny and Sam, which is spoken about on many a website.

And in case your wondering how Tucker _never_ picked up on the fact that Danny was (Quote, unquote) "**_Dead._**" It's because the Facility walls cut off all communication weather it be from the outside or the inside. So that's why he couldn't talk to T0rch or hack into the computers himself, but was then able to locate him once he was **_inside _**the building. Also the only reason Tuck knew about the Portal to the Ghost Zone **_opening_** to let the Werewolf through, was because he got the reading from **_inside the GZ _**instead of from **_inside_** **_the_** **_building_**.

And I know that the whole thing about Danny dyeing **_should _**have been **_before _**the**_ last _**chapter, but I couldn't ruin the cliffie and let you in on the fact that he **_wasn't_** dead. *evil grin.*

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

10/04/2011

o.O its my 13th chapter… and in case you guys haven't figured it out yet… my Lucky Number is 13… don't ask me why, but good things have always happened to me on Friday the 13th… lol… now I'm going to make this a good chapter… So prepare yourselves people…

cause your about to meet

Daniel X…

**_The Son_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**** Danny hit the ground with such force he was driven to his knees and closed his eyes when a huge wave of **_light _**sweep over the area, before vanishing.

"Oh man, _that_ _hurt_." He declared; straightening himself up and winching as his knees complained. 'What is this, pick on Danny day?' He thought to himself, but then lost his train of thought as his stomach _bubbled_ in aftermath of the crazy ride he had just endured.

He immediately covered his mouth with his spare hand as his lunch attempted to come back and say 'hello.'

"You okay Boss?" T0rch asked floating next to him.

"_No_," Danny groaned miserably. "It feels like my _stomach_ just got shot out of a _cannon_." He stated before noticing a playground set to his right and headed toward it, carefully placing the _still_ sleeping boy on one of its wooden platforms, before hurrying toward a big metal trash can, where he proceeded to throw up green Ectoplasm.

"Oh, that's _disgusting_," He complained, wiping his mouth. Now he knew why humans weren't _meant_ to eat Ghost food, Ectoplasm was positively _revolting_. Its _taste _alone was almost enough to make him throw up _again_. But once he was sure that his stomach was empty he turned back to T0rch starting to say something, but stopped in his tracks upon realizing that the little boy was sitting up and watching him, with great interest shinning in his _bright** Green eyes**_.

"Well look who's – **_up_**." Danny stated smiling at the child, how looked at him for a minute, before smiling back. But to Danny it almost felt like he was **_copying_** him. "You ok?" He asked walking back over and kneeled in front of him.

"O-K," The boy asked in a tiny voice that sounded as though he hadn't used it in **_years_**.

"Yeah," Danny said and rubbed his stomach trying to explain. "Do you **_feel _**ok?"

"Yeah," The boy answered after a minute, though Danny **_still _**felt like he was being **_copied_**. But he didn't get the chance to ask, when the boy suddenly reached out his hand to touch **_his_**.

Danny instinctively pulled back, remembering what had happened the **_last time _**he had touched the boy's skin. This caused the child to look at him as if pondering something, before simply stating, "**_Learn_**."

"Learn," Danny asked, "You want to – learn?"

"Yeah," The boy stated again, reaching out to once again touch Danny's hand. But this time he remained still and let him place his little fingers over the top of his own. His skin felt like a baby's, soft and warm, but with a slight _cold _sensation left behind after he had pulled away.

"_Not_ _real_," He stated innocently.

"What's not real?" Danny asked.

"_Form_," The boy stated pointing at him. "Not real."

Danny pondered that for a second before seeming to realize what the boy was saying. "You mean my _GhostForm_?" He asked and the boy looked at him again. "No, this _isn't_my **_real _**_form_." Danny declared before changing back to Danny Fenton. "This is."

The boy looked at him for another few seconds as if pondering something then reached out to touch his hand again.

"_Almost_," The boy simply stated, before taking his hand back, "Still not **_real_**."

"Huh," Danny stated confused. "Well sorry _squirt_, but I don't **_have_** any other forms."

"Oh," The boy murmured as if they had been talking of the weather. Before looking around at the playground and smiled at the **_swing_** **_set_**.

"You want to try?" Danny asked him, causing the boy to look back at him, smiling a bit more _brightly_ and said, "Yeah."

"Ok, come on," Danny said holding out his hands and waited patently for the kid to comprehended what he wanted. But soon he moved into his arms, wrapping his little hands around his neck so he could take him over to the swing.

"Hold on, like this." Danny instructed, showing him how to hold onto the swing's chains, which he did. Before Danny moved to the back and pushed him gently into the air.

The kid cried out in happiness as he felt the simple childhood joy of flying and Danny pushed him a little higher. Keeping a watchful eye open, making sure he didn't let go and smiled to himself as the boy started to **_laugh_**. Realizing that it was the _first_ thing he had done that Danny hadn't _taught_ him to do.

Danny quickly found himself _lost_in the moment. Having never have guessed upon waking up that morning that he would end up in a _park_ he didn't recognize, in the middle of the _night_, giving a _child_ his first swing ride. This was _definitely_ turning out to be a _weird_day.

After _only_ 5 minutes of this, Danny noticed that the boy was actually kicking his legs at the right time, propelling himself forward. He was certainly a _fastlearner_. But it didn't take long for the child's short attention span to catch up with him enough to notice the **_slide _**farther away and jumped out of the swing.

Danny quickly dove down to catch his little body before he hit the ground and shock his head as the boy laughed at him.

"Well at least you **_laugh_**like a normal kid." Danny stated amused before standing up again and walked to the other playground, on the opposite side of the sidewalk that traveled the length of the park.

But he quickly noticed the boy watching the ground intently from his arms and stopped walking. Realizing immediately what he wanted, Danny set his little feet on the ground and holding his hands out ready to catch him if he fell, but he was never needed, as the boy took one steep after another and **_walked_** the rest of the way to the slide by himself.

Danny watched him comprehend the slide's _steps_ for a second, before climbing up one at a time, where he then took an interest in the long metal slide. Finally **_learning _**what to do, he sat on his butt and pushed himself off. Laughing joyfully as he hit the soft dirt below and got up to do it again.

Danny took a seat on one of the many park benches and watched him _quickly_ learn how to use the Monkey Bars, Rocking Horses, Tire Swing and even the Jungle Jim.

"Hey T0rch," Danny asked, as the little fire ball floated next to him obviously having just as much fun watching the child as he was. "Are we **_sure _**that he's a **_weapon_**."

"I've still got all the information from that computer, but it's _encrypted_. Tucker will have to break the code before we know anything for **_sure_**." T0rch declared. "But there is **_something _**that I found that you might be _interested_ in."

"What," Danny asked, not really paying attention, as the little boy waved at him from the top of the _big_twisty slide and he waved back.

"Well, as you've probably noticed the _prototype_, Daniel One was a mixture between a _Wolf's_DNA and **_yours_**."

"I did notice that," Danny stated, still not taking his eyes off the boy as he ran his hands through the soft sand.

"Then you're also aware that **_He's_**, most likely, the result of _you'reDNA_being mixed with _another_ **_human's_**?" T0rch continued.

"Yeah I figured that out too," Danny declared truthfully. "He's like _Dani_."

"Actually, that _isn't** entirely** true_." T0rch stated and Danny finally looked at him.

"Then _what_," He asked.

"Dani is the result of Your DNA being **_cloned_**." T0rch explained. "**_He _**is the result of Your DNA being mixed with a **_Female's_**"

"_Then_-," Danny stated, his brain clicking the peaces together.

"The file said that he _wasn't_ simply **_created _**but_physically_ **_born_**. So that means –" Torch started but Danny cut him off.

"**_He's my Son_**."

Awww…. Just realized how much I **_love _**writing about these two… father and son…their just too damn cute for words…

But yeah the big, long, horribly wait is **_over_**… the secret is finally revealed…

don – don – don

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

10/05/2011

**_The Flight_**

**_Chapter 14_**

Danny stared into space in a dazed trance, as T0rch flew around after **_his son_** like a shadow, watching to make sure he didn't get hurt or wander too far away.

"This is insane," Danny stated burying his face in his hands. "What am I supposed to do about this? I'm 18, I _just_started Collage. I'm not **_ready_** to be a **_father_**." He told himself, "But I can't just abandon him, he needs me." He stated, before a sudden realization brought a twinge of _panic _to his brain. "What am I going to tell my **_parents_**?"

Danny continued asking himself a string of questions, before realizing that he was being watched and looked up to find the little boy standing in front of him, looking at him curiously.

"What up Squirt," Danny asked, lowering his hands to give him a warm smile.

"**_Real_**," The boy stated suddenly pointing at him again and _smiled_.

"Real," Danny asked, before remembering the last time that he had heard that. "**_How_** am I **_real_** all of a sudden?"

"**_Know_**," The boy stated, touching Danny's hand again, "**_Father_**."

"So **_you _**_knew_, huh?" Danny asked, but didn't really mean it as a question and the boy just smiled.

"You're just **_full_** of surprises," Danny said, smiling back.

"Yeah," The boy stated, before suddenly _frowning_ and looked down, holding his stomach.

"What's wrong," Danny asked immediately on edge.

"_Feel_-," The boy said poking his stomach, pondering his words for a minute "_Wrong_."

"Are you sick," Danny asked, 'Great, I'm a father all of 10 minutes and I've already screwed it up.' He thought to himself as he placed the back of his hand against the boy's forehead, but didn't feel anything.

"No," The boy answered, trying to decide on another word in his _limited_ vocabulary that would _describe_ what he felt, Danny not knowing what else to do, just put his own hand against the kid's stomach; where he felt a _familiar_ _rumble_ and laughed.

"Your hungry," Danny stated, relieved it wasn't anything more serious.

"Hun-gry," The boy asked before seeming to **_settle_** on that and said more _confidently_. "Hungry."

"Didn't they **_feed_** you in that place?" Danny asked, watching the boy comprehend this.

"_Feed_?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know; _food_." Danny advised, not liking where this was going.

"Food," He asked again, before shaking his head. "_No_,"

Danny narrowed his eyes at noting particular, making a mental note to **_kill_** that Shadow _freak_ the **_minute_** he found a place for the body.

"Ok, hang on." Danny stated rummaging through his pockets and finally pulled an energy bar from his coat. "Here you go." He said opening the package, the boy watching his every move curiously, as he broke off a little piece of the bar and handed it to him.

"This, _Food_," The boy asked looking at the chocolate coated rice-crispy bar.

"Well," Danny drowned looking at the rest of the candy bar in his hand. "I'm not sure if it could be **_classified _**as _Food_. Considering it's got the _sameconsistency_ and _taste_as **_cardboard_**, just _without_ the **_flavor_**." Danny joked and the boy looked at him a little confused.

"I've _never_ **_tried_** _Cardboard_." The boy stated innocently and Danny couldn't help but burst out laughing, which a little boy soon **_copied_**.

"No, – cardboard – isn't, –" Danny managed to ground out through his giggles, but noticed that the little boy was having too much fun just **_watching_** him and decided against ruining that. "Never mind," He concluded.

After another couple seconds the boy stopped laughing, in order to nibble on the bar in his hand and Danny smiled again at the look on his face; a mixture between, confusion, pondering and a _little bit of **yuck**_.

"Any good," Danny asked and the boy shook his head, but _continued_ nibbling on the bar anyway. "I guess we better get you some _realfood_ then." Danny stated standing up and looked around noticing a tree line and _buildings_ all the way around them. "As soon as we find out **_where _**we are," He said walking back over to where they had left the invisibility clock, the boy walking along beside him.

"Hey T0rch," Danny asked looking around for the little fire ball, before he pooped back out of his screen again. "You got **_any_** idea **_where _**we are?" He asked, wrapping the clock back around the boy, not wanting him to catch a cold.

"Well according to my **_vast _**amount of stored information," T0rch declared. "I haven't a clue." He stated dryly and the boy laughed at him.

"Alright then, I guess we need a **_birds_** **_eye_** **_view_**." Danny stated and looked back at the boy, who was still nibbling on his half of the energy bar. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" He asked him.

"Afraid," The boy asked, pondering the word, before shaking his head again.

"Alright then, let's see if you like **_flying_**," Danny stated and turned around so the boy could climb on his back and stood back up again, before changing back into Danny Phantom. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," The boy stated, holding tighter to his jumpsuit in anticipation.

"Ok, here we go," Danny said before jumping into the air and flew them up into the sky. Taking it slow, until he _knew_ the child wasn't afraid, but smiled as the little boy looked around in **_pure_**_ **wonder**_.

"I had a felling you'd like it." Danny said before the boy suddenly tried to jump off his back and he struggled to keep him in place. "Now hold on a minute," Danny stated, sighing in relief when he got him back into place. "We'll try the '**_fly _**_onyour** own**_' thing when we **_know _**you **_can do_** **_it_**."

"Ok," The boy stated miserably, but soon all was forgotten as they looked around at the _City_ _lights_ and the hundreds of cars traveling by in the distance, completely oblivious to the Half-Ghost and his Son flying 30 feet over the park. "Pretty," The boy stated in aw.

"It is pretty cool, isn't it?" Danny agreed. "But we're definitely **_not_** in Amity Park and _it's_ too **_small _**to be **_Central_** **_Park_**." He admitted looking down at the rest of the grassy land under them.

"No, we're not in New York," T0rch said looking around trying to find land markings. "But we _might_be in **_Liberty_** **_Park_**."

"**_Utah_**?" Danny asked unbelievingly. "Well at least we didn't wind up in _China_."

"I should be able to get us back to Amity Park though." T0rch concluded.

**** "Great, but first, **_food_**," Danny declared looking around for a fast food joint. "I know **_I _**could go for a burger." It didn't take him long to spot a McDonalds that was still open and flew down to it. Taking a second to change back to Danny Fenton and button up his jacket, to cover the dried blood, (so they wouldn't have him arrested on suspicion of murder) and walked into the restraint.

It was completely empty, which he had no problem with. The clock on the wall told him it was (_only_)10 after 3, in the **_morning_**. As he walked over to the counter, taking out his wallet to make sure he had enough money, a pretty girl in a McDonalds uniform walked up to greet him.

"What can I get you," She asked and smiled at the little boy at his side and he smiled back.

"Get me a number 3 and —" Danny responded looking at the kid himself, "What looks good to you?"

"_Everything_," The boy answered.

"Well I don't have enough money for _everything_." Danny laughed, hearing the waitress giggle to herself as well, "Pick **_one_**."

"12," The boy responded.

"Not **_that_** one," Danny stated looking up to find that a 12 was nothing more then a Strawberry Banana Split, "**_Food – first_**." He educated.

The boy gave him a curious little look, more then positive that what he had picked **_was _**food.

"How about a Kid's Meal," The waitress asked him kindly, "It comes with a **_toy_**." He simply smiled again and nodded.

"Ok, I can roll with that." Danny declared, but decided against letting him have caffeine and got him a bottle of chocolate milk instead.

After paying for the food Danny waited at the counter for it and watched as the boy gradually approached the huge plastic tubes in the play area.

"Food first," Danny told him with a smile and he nodded his head in agreement as the waitress brought them their orders and sauntered over to a booth with a view of the street.

After a few seconds to consider his food the kid eventually started into his hamburger and fries. Danny noticed the waitress looking over, every so often, curious as to how **_well behaved_** the boy was. She was probably used to the kids coming in, heading straight for the play place, totally forgetting their food and generally **_complaining _**about the little bag of healthy apples that came with their meal, (which he was currently chewing happily.)

But she also seemed to be taking in the fact that all he was wearing was a **_cloak_**, his black hospital clothes and **_no shoes_**.

'She probably thinks I kidnapped him.' Danny thought to himself finishing off his own burger, but then again (in a way) **_he_** **_had_**. But she seemed to eventually decide that nothing was wrong and went back to her business. But it really meant something to know, there were still individuals in the World that **_cared _**about that stuff.

Danny looked back to notice the boy messing with hislittle Transformers, Bumble Bee action figure and smiled as the kid **_quickly_** learned to break it down, until it resembled a car, wind-it up and let it zip off the end of the table into Danny's lap.

The kid smiled at his achievement as Danny sent it zipping back to his side of the table. After a few minutes of this the child once again looked back at the Play Place and then at Danny as if asking permission.

Upon finding that there were only a few fries left from the kids meal, he nodded and the boy quickly jumped from his seat handing Danny the little car for safe keeping and ran over to inspect the tubes, quickly determining the layout of the maze and ventured inside.

Danny watched him for a minute, before pulling out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. It only had time to ring once before she picked up, relief evident in her voice.

"Danny, are you ok?" She asked ****

"I'm fine," He answered.

"Where are you?" She asked, a little calmer.

"Uh," He stated looking out the window again, "Somewhere in Salt Lake City."

"**_Utah_**," She asked and he smiled when he heard Tucker voice his option of 'At least it isn't China.'

"Yeah, I got a little sidetracked."

"A **_little_**," She asked sarcastically.

"Are you guys ok," Danny asked, hearing a bunch off people talking in the background. "What's going on over there?"

"We're just doing some – **_remolding_**." She answered innocently.

"Are you," Danny asked, watching as the little boy landed in the ball pool and laughed happily throwing a few of the colored orbs into the air.

"You'll love it," Tucker's voice declared suddenly and he heard the unmistakable yelp of his best friend getting smacked across the head.

"Sorry for not calling sooner, but we seem to be out of range," Danny began.

"**_We_**, who else is with you," Sam asked.

"T0rch," Danny stated **_too _**quickly. "He couldn't contact Tucker, too far away."

"You know you're a terrible liar." Sam concluded, "What's going on."

"I – don't think it's something I should tell you over the phone." Danny stated truthfully, looking back at the boy who was now waving at him from one of the big clear steerable balls. "I'll tell you when I get back. Will you guys be ok?"

"Sure," Sam answered, deciding to let it go, for now. "Once we're done here, we'll just head back to the Fenton Portal. Are you going to be able to get back ok?"

"Everything should be fine." Danny declared, "It'll be a long trip, but I'm sure I can fly it."

"Ok, call me when you get into town." She ordered.

"I will, love you." Danny stated, almost **_feeling_** her blush through the phone.

"I love you," She whispered, but cut off when Tucker started making kissy noses at her and the line went blank.

Danny smiled to himself and put the phone back in his pocket and watched the little boy play in the tubes for a few more minutes, before he ventured back out and walked over to him.

"Ready," Danny asked him.

"Yeah," He answered, eating the last of his fries before throwing his trash away and returned both of their trays to the counter.

"Aren't you a sweat heart." The waitress stated taking them from him. "So what's you're name little one?"

Danny immediately tensed, he'd never thought of that.

"**_Alex_**," The boy stated innocently as if it were the most natural thing in the World.

"We'll you're a very sweat little boy, Alex." The waitress declared messing up his hair a little, causing him to smile.

"You're nice too." He said beaming at her.

"Now you be good for your daddy okay." She stated, "And come back to see us."

"Ok," He said before running up to Danny who was waiting at the door for him and they left.

"Where'd you come up with **_Alex_**?" Danny asked curiously.

"There," The boy answered pointing at the window of the Play Place and Danny followed his finger until he saw a little, backwards, message written on the inside of one of the tubes. Read the right way, it said 'Alex wes herre.'

"You could **_read_** that?" Danny asked impressed.

"The last words didn't make sense." The boy stated truthfully and Danny laughed.

"Do you like it?" He asked, "The name, I mean."

"Yeah," The kid responded with a huge smile.

"Ok," Danny declared, figuring he couldn't very well call him _Squirt _or _Daniel X_ all the time. "**_Alex_** it **_is_**."

Figured I had to give him a name soon before it just got too confusing… and I've been thinking that **_Alex_** really beings out the X.

And "Yaaa" for more Father/Son fluff, (I swear the only thing that could make this cuter is a puppy)… I just couldn't resist, I **_had _**to do some more.

Everything's just been so hectic for poor Danny; what with being trapped, tested, tortured and **_killed_**. Even **_he_** needs some time to wind down.

And I know they never **_did_** say where Amity Park was supposed to be located. But I think I've decided that it's in Ohio. The Danny Phantom Wikia sight put it more toward the Central United States, while Ohio is Midwest.

But I wanted them to have the Beaches and Lake Eerie (Eire,) so I figured Ohio was the best place.

And my cousin's always telling me,

"It's a **_cartoon_**, it's doesn't **_need _**to make sense."

(But please feel free to prove me wrong, I love a good constructive argument.)


	15. Chapter 15

10/05/2011

**_The Ambush_**

**_Chapter 15_**

Several hours later the sun was beginning to rise, though Danny wasn't sure what Time Zone they were in anymore. But according to T0rch they were somewhere near the south end of Missouri, Alex had fallen asleep on his back a few hours before and Danny wasn't too far behind. Having been running on _adrenalin_ all day, he was now ready to just fall out of the sky and take a well deserved sleep session.

He could clearly see a storm brewing in his immediate vicinity and had to debate the _safety_of continuing to fly anyway. And so gradually he floated down toward a large forested area below and landed on a wide, paved road. It seemed peaceful enough and he was sure the street wasn't used very often, considering it was _covered_in leaves.

But he still continued walking down the blacktop feeling the cold of the storm setting it. _He_ could have stayed out in the rain no problem, _cold_ didn't bother him, but (call it those pesky _fatherly_ _instincts_) he just didn't _want_ **_Alex_** sleeping out there. Half hoping to maybe run across a shed or maybe some nice little old lady, who would gladly allow them to sleep in her home, but he was having no such luck.

When he felt the first rain drops hit his check, he looked up sadly into the sky and soon more were falling. Making sure Alex was covered up by the cloak he reverted back to his human form so he wouldn't make him colder and started walking. It didn't take long before he just _couldn't_ continue and settled down under an inviting tree. Wrapping the cloak tighter around Alex's little form and nestled him into his jacket to wait out the storm.

Some unknown amount of time later Danny woke with a start, not realizing that he had fallen asleep. "You'd think after being **_dead_** for 3 hours I wouldn't be so tired." Danny told no one particular and looked down to find Alex cuddled into his chest still sleeping happily. Obviously the cold didn't bother him much either, which Danny was glad for, because the rain had slowly turned into a cold storm.

He looked up when he suddenly felt like they were being **_watched_** and got to his feet, looking around for whoever was there. And immediately noticed several deer on the other side of the road watching him calmly and even a **_Hawk _**in a tree. Animals had always been quit _content_around him, he wasn't sure if this was because, being a Ghost made him less noticeable or if they could just **_tell_** that he was _good_.

But when the deer suddenly leaped away into the forest and the Hawk took to the air, he **_knew _**something was **_wrong_**. But he didn't have any chance to react on it, when suddenly he was **_surrounded_** by small army of **_Ghosts_**.

He clamed down a little upon noticing that they were **_Observants_** and the Guard-like ghosts that worked for them.

"Danny Phantom," One of the watching Ghosts stated coming forward to float in front of him and Danny noticed his more **_elegant_** clothes as being those of a **_High Councilor_**.

"Yeah," Danny asked looking around at the rest of them. "What's up?"

"Release the **_weapon_** to **_us_**." The Councilor declared heartlessly.

"He **_isn't_** a **_weapon_**," Danny growled, clutching Alex closer to his chest. "He's just a little kid, he isn't hurting anyone."

"Do not let his appearance fool you, Danny Phantom." The Councilor ordered, "**_It_** is dangerous and must be **_dealt with_**."

"_Don't_ – _call_ _him_ – **_It_**!" Danny **_growled_**, actually feeling his eyes glowing green from his anger, which caused several of the ghosts to back away and clutch their weapons tighter.

"The Weapon has obviously affected your **_mind_**." The Councilor declared ignoring him. "**_It_** must be **_detained_**."

"Like hell," Danny growled Going Ghost and stood his ground. "I **_won't _**let you **_take him_**."

"Is that your **_final_** decision?" The Councilor asked.

"I'll let you know," Danny stated before suddenly vanishing from view and speed off into the forest behind him, leaving the Ghosts in a stunned panic.

He zipped through the woods at top speeds, phasing through trees and anything else that got in his way. He really was not _use_to **_running _**_away_ from his fights, but he could never have taken them **_all_** on his own. They may not have been the most **_powerful _**Ghosts out there, but in numbers those guards could do some real damage. And at the moment, the **_only_** concern he had was getting Alex as far away as possible, **_nothing else mattered_**.

After a few minutes he could no longer hear their shouts and stopped for a second to listen more carefully, trying to determine _how_ they planned to cut him off, _that_ had been his **_mistake_**. Suddenly he was hit from behind by one of the guards _devastating_ red blasts, courtesy of one of the Eye Staff they welded. Danny cried out as he hit the ground, making sure that Alex was out of harms way, protecting him with his own _body_.

"Sense **_when _**did you take so much **_interest_** in making changes? All you're supposed to do is **_Observe_**." Danny asked getting to his knees, the pain in his back making it hard for him to breathe.

"If the Weapon is **_allowed_** to continue its development, there would be **_nothing left _**to **_Observe_**." The Councilor declared. "Now I ask you again Danny Phantom, **_Surrender the Weapon_**!"

"That sounded more like an **_order_**." Danny concluded.

"This is not the time Danny Phantom, in honor of your past deeds I will only ask **_one_** **_last_** **_time_**." The Councilor stated.

"**_No_**," Danny said firmly and with that **_all _**of the guards took aim at him with their staffs, knowing he couldn't withstand all of them, Danny did the only thing he could; he protected his **_Son_**.

"Is that your **_final_** answer Danny Phantom?" The Councilor asked again and Danny closed his eyes giving one last _thought_. 'Looks like I **_wont_** be **_coming_** **_back_** this time, Sam,' and with that he stated. "**_Yes_**."

"So be it." The Councilor declared.

"_I'm_ _sorry_," Danny whispered sadly to the little boy in his arms just before the guards released their blasts, knocking him out almost _instantly_, but **_one_** **_word_** rang loudly in his head over and over, even after he'd faded into the darkness for the _second_time that day, "**_Guilty_**."

Aww man, this even made **_me_** cry… *sniffles*


	16. Chapter 16

10/05/2011

**_The Court_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_3 Days Later_**

—S—

"**_Daddy_**," Alex cried out, reaching for him, as he was carried away by shadowy creatures.

"No," Danny yelled, trying desperately to move and get to his Son, but his limbs wouldn't respond.

"_Daddy_," Alex cried again, before he melted into the darkness around them.

"No," Danny screamed, tears roiling down his face. "Give him back."

"_Daniel_," A familiar voice said at the edge of the darkness, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to reach his son and take him away from this place.

"_Please_," Danny whispered, collapsing to the ground, still trying to make his body move. "_Give him back_."

"Daniel, wake up." The voice said a bit more forceful and Danny looked around to find a bright light, which suddenly rushed forward to envelop him in its glow.

—F—

Danny woke with a start, to find himself back in an even **_greater _**_nightmare_ then the one he had just left. He could feel **_real _**tears falling from his eyes, but didn't bother **_trying _**to wipe them away; already knowing that he couldn't move. He'd woken up a few times, in the _unknown_ amount of time that he had been detained in that cell, to find his arms, legs and neck chained to the wall behind him, keeping him suspended a few feet from the ground. But every time he had tried to escape, the chains just _stretched_ **_tighter_**, making it impossible for him to move.

And it was the same story every time he had tried to use his Ghost Powers, it would be followed by a violent **_shock_** from a swarm of _tactical_-like cords that were wrapped around his body, neck, arms and legs. This would continue until his energy died away again, leaving him feeling even **_weaker_**, (if it was _possible_.) The cords were accompanied by some strange metal contraption that was digging into the skin of his stomach, through his blood socked bandages, which was affectively cutting him off from his Human Half, forcing him to remain as a Ghost.

"Daniel," The voice said again. Unable to move his head he just **_looked_** up through his greasy,_ white_hair to find **_Clockwork_** watching him from the other side of a green Ghost Shield and the bars of his cell. Danny didn't attempt to talk to him, even if he **_did_** have the strength too; he knew his words would only be blocked by the strange **_muzzle_** wrapped around his mouth. Where _somekind_ of protruding **_something _**was set between his teeth, before it traveled _uncomfortably _down his **_throat_** to jam his Ghostly Wail.

He lowered his dull green eyes back to the floor, watching his teardrops fall. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but every **_second _**had felt like its _own_ **_eternity_** to him. But not **_knowing_** what had become of Alex, not even sure if his Son was still **_alive_**. **_That _**was what had **_broken_** his **_Sprit_** into sections and left him as nothing more then a **_shell _**of his former self.

He shivered from the cold now welling up inside him from not being able to release the Ice backing up in his core, but he didn't care. He had never felt so **_helpless_** in his life and no mater how hard he had tried; he **_couldn't_** get free, he **_couldn't_** get to his son. And just couldn't shake the pain of knowing that what ever **_fate _**had befallen him; _was_ **_all_** **_his fault_**, the _one_ time he had **_failed _**and it had been _protecting_one of the most _important_ _people_in his life. It just felt so _cruelly** ironic**_.

It was like the Nasty Burger explosion all over again, but this time it **_didn't stop_**. He could practically **_hear _**his evil future laughing in his face, telling him 'it was only a mater of _time_.' That the **_guilt _**would soon become **_too_** **_much_** and his **_future_** would be **_set_**. And truthfully, he couldn't _help_ but **_believe_** _that_.

"What have they done to you?" Clockwork asked, **_pity_** written on his face, as he changed into his Adult Form. Obviously not receiving an answer, he silently teleported himself to the other side of the bars, where he quickly held his staff out to **_tap _**it against the Ghost Shield, causing it to **_pause_** shortly, before falling to pieces like a sheet of glass.

"Daniel," The Ghost said again, lifting the boys head so he could look at him. "What's happened, **_why_ **areyou** _here_**?"

'I **_tried_** Clockwork,' Danny **_thought_** at him, knowing he could hear his thoughts. 'I wasn't **_strong_** enough.'

"What could they have **_done_** to make you think that?" Clockwork asked himself, "I **_never_** thought I'd hear that from **_you_**."

Danny just let his head fall, where he again noticed his strange, almost **_neon_**;green **_prison clothes_**, consisting of a long, open-chested shirt, with a black cloth belt, long baggy pants and white shoes.

"Show me what happened," Clockwork asked and it wasn't long before the **_memories_** rushed back and Clockwork silently watched the carnage unfold. Following him through the facility, the shadow man's torturous tests, Angel and saving Alex, then onto the small portion of heaven he had sheared with his son, before the ambush in the forest and finally, every second of the last 3 days that he had been in the cell waiting for his fate.

After it was over, the Ghost _sighed_, closing his eyes in **_self_** _loathing_.

"I'm so **_sorry_** Daniel, I should **_never_** have **_let _**this **_happen_**." The Master of Time stated sadly. "But we'll get him **_back_**, I assure you." A little of their old light returned to Danny's eyes at that and he forced his head up to look at the Time Ghost and for the first time in _3 days_, he felt **_hope_**. He didn't really **_care_** what happened to **_him_**, he would gladly spend the rest of his life in that prison if he needed to, just as long as **_his Son _**was **_saved_**.

_Line Break_

Alex sat cross-legged on the floor of one of the strange glass _bottles_ the Observants used to contain their prisoners and looked around at the _hundreds_of Observants waiting in the bleachers all around the room. The strange eyeball-shaped screens hanging from the ceiling were currently _blank_, as they prepared for the other High Councilors to arrive.

Alex had tried to ask some of them _where_ his dad was or _what_they wanted, but they seemed almost _afraid_ of him and refused to approach the containment jar, to answer his questions. And so the little boy just _waited_ for his dad to come and save him like he had done before.

He plucked at the strange green clothes and white shoes he wore, missing the _comfort_of his others and casually studied the little toy car in his hands, which he had _somehow_ managed to hide from the strange eyeball headed Ghosts. But made sure they didn't see it, not wanting them to take it from him.

"Daddy," He whispered to the car, "Where are you?"

"You need not worry little one." Stated a voice and Alex looked up to find a Purple robbed Ghost watching him with a smile, as he changed from a Child to an Adult.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"You may call me Clockwork." The Ghost declared, before he turned from the child to look at the High Councilor from the forest who had just addressed him.

"Clockwork, you have no business being here." The Councilor crowed floating over to the Time Ghost with two guards in his wake, (as if they could make a difference.)

"I **_disagree_**," Clockwork stated calmly. "You have taken it upon yourselves to **_punish_** Daniel for a crime he has not committed."

"We will—" The Councilor started, but was cut off when Clockwork suddenly brought his staff down **_hard _**on the marble floor, causing a gun-shot like sound to echo through the room.

"You will do **_NOTHING_**." Clockwork yelled, in **_true _**_anger_. "I _specifically **warned**_ you not to interfere with his **_choices_**. You have **_risked_** the **_collapse _**of the **_Timeline_**."

"It needed to be done Clockwork." The Councilor stated, holding his ground, though he was _obviously** terrified**_ of the Master of Time (and for good reason.)

"This is precisely **_why_** you are **_only_** to **_Observe_**." Clockwork stated, his voice returning to its usual _clam_. "Whenever you **_intervene_**,you only cause **_more_** _Damage_."

"The **_Weapon _**must be **_dealt with _**Clockwork ; you've **_seen _**the **_destruction_** it will cause." The Councilor declared.

"Yes, **_I have_**." Clockwork _admitted_. "But that does not **_excuse_** the fact that _you** Lied **toome_."

"You would only have **_intervened_**, like you did with Danny Phantom." The Councilor stated. "But it is of **_no_** concern, the Weapon is **_detained_**, Danny Phantom is **_imprisoned_** and **_you _**can do **_nothing_**."

"I don't believe **_he _**_agrees_ with you." Clockwork said calmly and _smiled_at the **_confusion_** in the Councilor's eye. But before the Observant could request an explanation, an entire **_section _**of the room was suddenly blown inward, sending debris and the vigilant Ghosts that once occupied the wall flying every which way.

Gee I wonder who **_that _**could be… lol

Now if anyone can **_honestly_** tell me that the first of this chapter didn't totally rip your heart out, then you **_shouldn't _**be reading this story… lol

I bawled like a freaking baby, I wasn't sure if I was **_ever _**going to get it written down…

And I know I was **_really mean _**to poor Danny, but don't worry he'll get his revenge.

P.S. A word to the **_stupid_**, think they know it all, Ghosts… **_don't_** tick off someone who has control over Space and Time, cause I get the feeling you **_won't_** like the results... lol

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

10/06/2011

**_The Weapon_**

**_Chapter 17_**

The Observants (or at least the ones that _hadn't_ just been scattered over Kingdom-Come,) watched in horror as the dust settled, waiting for whoever it was that had just interrupted their court session to show themselves.

Clockwork just calmly raised an invisible shield to protect himself and Alex, not bothering to help the Councilor who had just been hit in the head with a rather large _rock_. But just when the Eyeball Ghosts thought it was all over, a little green ball of fire emerged from the rubble, grinned widely and yelled, "I found it."

"You mean **_I _**found it." Danny grumbled pulling himself through the giant hole in the wall and looked around disgustedly at the Ghosts in the stands, before settling his sights on the Councilor. "Gee, you people **_really _**know how to make a guy feel **_welcome_**." He stated walking out onto the marble floor, which immediately turned to **_Ice_**. Along with everything within a 10 foot radius around him, (including some **_poor_** Observants and guards.)

"So tell me," Danny declared making most of them _jump_. "Do you _chain_ **_all_** ofyour _guests_ to the wall? Or am _I_ just **_special_**?" At this the Councilor finally snapped out of his stupor.

"_Detain_ _him_," The Councilor growled at his guards and they flew toward Danny their staffs at the ready. But unfortunately for the poor Ghosts they were frozen solid before they could even get close.

"Now, now there's no need to get **_violent_**." The Half-Ghost declared calmly, still walking forward with T0rch at his side, as a few more guards tried to get close, but were instantly turned into Ectoplasmic Popsicle sticks. A second later he jumped slightly when a large piece of rubble crashed down onto an unsuspecting guard behind him and he looked up to see the destruction he had wrought upon the court room. Which had quit _literally_been **_ripped_** in **_half_**. "Gee, did **_I _**do that." He asked as if talking of the weather. "Don't know my own strength," He joked.

"Danny Phantom, **_return_** to your **_cell_**." The Councilor bellowed, which caused Danny to actually stop walking and raise an eyebrow at him, his posture stating the unspoken question, 'Are you **_serious_**?'

"Make me," Danny challenged, as T0rch just laughed at the stupid-ness of it all.

"This does not **_concern_** you Danny Phantom." The Councilor declared, "The **_Weapon_** must be—" But the Ghost didn't have the chance to finish his statement, before Danny narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Observant and _vanished_. Only to show up a solid **_0._**_9 seconds_ later on the Councilors left, his arm raised and covered in a fire of Ectoplasmic energy. Before smacking the Ghost away so hard he flew right **_through _**a marble pillar 40 feet away, toppling it to the ground, before hitting a wall behind it, with such force it made an **_instant_** _creator_.

"I **_swear _**if **_any_** of you call _him_ **_that _**again this is going to get **_messy_**." Danny growled through his teeth, before focusing his attention on his Son who had his hands up against the glass trying to get to him. "Hey Squirt," Danny stated immediately back in clam/collected mode, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Alex said his voice not carrying well through the glass.

"Good, now you just wait **_one minute _**and I'll have you out—" Danny started to say before he noticed something curious about the boy. "Didn't you have _Greeneyes_before?" He asked and the boy blinked curiously at him, featuring _bright_ **_Gold _**ones.

"You see Danny Phantom, the process has already _begun_ and it **_cannot_** be **_stopped_**." The Councilor stated as a bunch of guards helped him up and Danny turned to look at him. "The Child is _becoming_ the **_Weapon_** he was _meant_ _to_ _be_. The _only_ thing _you've_ done by _freeing_ him is **_started_** _the_ _process_."

"_No_," Danny whispered looking back at Alex. "It can't be, I-I just got him **_back_**."

"There is **_nothing _**you can do Danny Phantom." The Councilor declared, floating back over to the middle of the court room, dusting himself off. "The moment the Child awakened he began **_learning _**and he will **_continue_** to learn until he is ready to bring about the World's **_destruction_**. He must be dealt with **_now _**before he is **_too powerful _**to** _control_**."

"Your wrong," Danny growled standing up to look at the Councilor with _deadly_ precision. "They said they only wanted to **_conquer _**_the_ _World_."

"This is true," The Councilor admitted, "The _Shadow_ _of_ _the_ _White_ _Mountain_ did**_ only _**have _intention_ to **_rule _**the World. But there is _something_he did not **_count on_**, the boy will grow **_too powerful_** to **_control_**."

"Who said he _needs_ to be **_controlled_**?" Danny asked. "Yeah, he's a fast learner, but if we _teach_ him _Right_from_Wrong_ **_now_**, while we still can, he'll—"

"We can not take the **_risk_**." The Councilor objected.

"You said the **_same_** **_thing_** about **_me_**." Danny declared, "But I didn't hear you complaining when I saved the World from the Disasteroid."

"That was different," The Councilor stated.

"**_HOW_**, how is it **_Different_**?" Danny yelled, causing the guards to back up a ways. "You won't even **_give_** **_him_** a _chance_, how do you know he won't grow up to **_stop_** the Apocalypse?"

"Because we have **_seen_** what will come of it." The Councilor declared looking at Clockwork and Danny turned to look at him as well.

"Clock," He asked.

"It's true Daniel, the boy **_could_** bring upon _great_ _destruction_." The Time Ghost stated. "But as you know, the **_Future _**is **_not_**,**_ set in Stone_**."

"Then he **_can _**be saved," Danny asked.

"Yes," Clockwork said with a nod.

"But he must **_still _**be **_detained_**." The Councilor bellowed.

"Will you shut the **_hell_** up?" Danny yelled back at him, causing him to float back a few inches. "You know, it takes **_a lot_** to get under my skin these days, but you guys have _officially** Pissed Me Off**_." Danny declared walking toward the Observant, causing more of his energy to spring forth as green fire and _tear_at the marble floor, disintegrating it into hundreds of little pieces and covered everything else in Ice as he walked.

Any of the Observants that hadn't already been blown away, fled the building, leaving behind only a select few guards and the Councilor, who looked as though they were using every bit of their will power not to fly away in fear.

"But you know I've been thinking," Danny stated as if in thought, "Seeing as you threw me in **_prison_**, it must mean that I'm a **_Bad Ghost_**. So maybe I'll save the kid the trouble and just **_destroy_** the World **_myself_**." He stated with an evil grin, causing a few more of the guards to flee.

"You were **_detained _**on** _other suspicions_**." The Councilor said, obviously trying to calm him down.

"Really," Danny asked interested, "What **_other_** **_suspicions_**?"

"**_Working _**with the **_Demon _**known as **_Angel_**," The Councilor advised and even Clockwork began listening with interest.

"She's not a **_Demon_**," Danny argued, then thought about it, "_Is_ _she_?"

"She's **_Half Demon_**,**_ Half Angel_**." The Councilor told him. "She's a **_criminal_**, teleporting herself from one World to the next; she's the whole **_reason _**for the child's **_existence_**—" The Councilor cut himself off immediately realizing his mistake, from the look on Danny's face.

'She's _his_ **_Mother_**,' Danny realized looking at Alex who was still watching him. But after a second Danny turned back to the Ghost with a new **_fire _**in his eyes and the Councilor drew back in fear. "**_You knew_**," Danny growled, walking forward again. "**_You_** **_sent_** **_me_** to **_Kill_** my own **_Son_**?" He yelled his energy exploding around him, destroying what little remained of the room and beyond.

"_THAT'S IT_; I _don'tCARE_what happens to the **_World_**. It's time you guys found a **_PERMANENT_**_ **RETIREMENT**_." He stated forming a **_massive_** energy ball in his hand, which finally caused the Councilor to turn tail, along with the rest of his guards. But Danny didn't follow, refusing to leave Alex. But then waited until the last of the Ghosts were out of sight to say, (quit _innocently_,) "**_Psych_**."

After taking a few minutes to literally **_laugh _**himself _silly_, Danny took in a huge breath. "Aw man those guys are _gullible_." He stated around his giggles, but then abruptly stopped and looked back at Clockwork, who looked as though he had gotten in a few laughs of his own and was now watching the Half-Ghost with interest. "Hey Clock, – **_you_** didn't think I'd gone **_evil_**, – right?" Danny asked innocently.

"Of course not Daniel," Clockwork stated calmly.

"_Wo_, good," He sighed in relief, "I didn't _think_ I could be **_that _**_convincing_. I should try out for Collage Theater."

"You'd be good at it." Clockwork admitted.

"I thought you were **_very _**convincing." Alex stated from inside the bottle.

"Well **_thanks_**," Danny laughed sourly as he walked up to the glass jar and melted a small hole with his energy. Alex immediately jumped out of the containment chamber and threw his arms around his fathers' neck and Danny hugged him back, glad to finally have him back in his arms.

After a few minutes Danny finally released him and ruffled his hair, but then thought of something and immediately looked sternly at his son. "_Any_ of the _swear_ _words_ you've heard me say in the last couple minutes, you're not **_ever _**to **_repeat_**, _got_ _it_?" He ordered giving the kid a funny look, which made him laugh.

"Got it," Alex _repeated_.

"Good." Danny stated, before promptly falling back on the floor and passed out. ****

Don't panic, he's ok

But this chapter totally wrote itself, I had **_no _**say in the mater.

But hey, there was a lot of good, **_juicy_** info that I'm sure you've all been dying to know about…lol

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

10/07/2011

**_The Seal_**

**_Chapter 18_**

****Danny opened his eyes a few minutes later and couldn't help but smile upon seeing the total **_carnage _**that had befallen the _building_. 'They had it coming,' He thought proudly, before struggling into a sitting position.

"I have to admit Daniel," Clockwork stated looking around as well. "When you're feeling **_serious _**you **_certainly_** let us **_know_**."

"_Constructive_ _speaker_, that's me." Danny stated calmly and looked around at the walls that had more or less **_crumbled_** "But you know; it _happens_when you **_can't _**use your **_powers_** for **_3 days_**." He declared annoyed as Clockwork floated over to watch him with a thoughtful look,

"Your eyes are **_still _**not as **_bright _**as what I like." The Time Ghost declared.

"Hey, I have been, clawed, bitten, impelled and _tortured_periodically, off and on for at least 4 days." Danny stated, counting them off on his figures, as if explaining why he had been MIA for another math test, (which come to think of it, was probably **_well_** within the realm of possibility.)

But in truth, he couldn't _hide_ the fact that he **_had_** _suffered_ quit a lot during this little adventure. But as he watched Alex running his little toy car over some of the longer pieces of debris, he decided that it was **_worth it_**.

"All the same," Clockwork said suddenly and leaned down to place his hand over Danny's forehead just as the teen turned back to him.

"What are you doing," The Half-Ghost asked, instinctively pulling away from the sudden closeness.

"We can't _afford_ to have your judgment **_corrupted_** by this knowledge." The Master of Time proclaimed placing his hand gently back against Danny's head. "I'm going to _remove_these _memories_. A **_Hero_** should not be **_burdened _**by such **_darkness_**."

A few seconds later Danny felt himself hit the floor again, unaware that he had moved, barely able to keep his eyes open, as the _stress_ of the last 4 days weighted down on him like a heavy veil.

"Sleep Daniel," Clockwork ordered soothingly, noticing that the boy refused to close his eyes and allow the magic to take hold. "All will be **_well _**once you awaken." This seemed to reassure him and he was finally able to pass over into unconsciousness.

Once finished, Clockwork looked up to find Alex watching him with intense **_golden_** _eyes_.

"And as for you, little one," The Time Ghost stated placing his hand over the boys forehead as well. "We must do _something_about this **_future_** of yours."

"I don't **_want_** to destroy the World," Alex said sadly watching the Ghost.

"I know," Clockwork responded. "That is why I'm going to **_Seal_** your _power_ away, until you are of _age_ to understand its _use_." He stated slowly moving his hand along the boy's body, **_closing_** the _open_ _gates_insidehim. Finally resting over the Childs **_left _**hand, he allowed a **_small _**amount of Alex's power to **_remain_** in this spot, before _sealing_ away anything that lay beyond. As a result, a_glowing_ _BlueDiamond_ appearing, on the back of Alex's hand once he had finished. ****

Alex studied the little _dimensional_ **_tattoo_** with interest and the Ghost smiled upon noticing the Childs eyes slowly reverting from their **_reddish-_**gold color to yellow then finally back to green. Alex obviously not noticing this part just began studying his **_other _**hand, before holding it up to Clockwork and asked.

"Do I get _anotherone_?" Clockwork let out a simple laugh and smiled at the boy.

"No, your father will no doubt find reason to reduce me to ashes with the **_discovery_** of **_this_** **_one_**." Clockwork joked and Alex made a small _pout_ noise, but decided that the Ghost had a point. "You've been given a chance at life, Alexander. I don't want to see you _wasting_ it." Clockwork declared and Alex nodded. "But now that you have **_A_** **_Family_**, I think it's time that we found you a **_Home_**."

I know, **_really _**short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it.

But the next one's going to be like 8 pages, if not **_more_**.

And we're going to get to the bottom of some juicy facts; some of you have been waiting for. (I just hope I remember to get them **_All_**.)

So have **_patience_** while I get all of the stuff in my head down on digital paper.

(Warning: it **_could_** take a while.)

lol

R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Just fair warning, you guys might want to mentally prepare yourselves,

Because this is a _**long **_one

And it's _**all Info**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Answers<strong>_

_**Chapter 19**_

"Danny," A voice barged into his sleep, but he didn't respond to it, too tired. "Danny I _**know**_ you can hear me."

"Goway," Danny mumbled, (what _**was**_ _**it**_ with all these _**voices **_waking him up all of a sudden?)

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to eat _**all**_ these _**pizzas **_by _**ourselves**_." The voice stated, obviously enjoying this. And as if to protest against this action being taken, Danny's stomach let out an annoyed growl.

"mwhat," Danny moaned and opened his eyes to find Doctor Shawl giving him a rather _**amused**_ look.

"Well look who's _**up**_." The medical adviser declared with a smirk.

"No thanks to you." Danny answered and looked around to find that he was in his collage dorm room. "How did I get here?" He asked confused, then his eyes widened in recognition. "Where's Alex," He blurted, bolting upright in his bed, only to let out a small yelp of pain as his body screamed in agony from the sudden movement.

"Relax" Doc. Shawl growled, pushing him back down to the bed with great difficulty. "If you _**pop**_ those _stitches_ _**again**_, I'm going to _**pop**_ _**you**_."

"_Alex_," Danny asked again, holding a hand to his chest.

"He's fine," Shawl stated, keeping a hand on Danny's shoulder to make sure he didn't move again. "He's in the living room with Valarie and Sam."

"Ok," Danny stated to no one particular and lay back on his pillow. "How did we get here?"

"According to Tucker, someone named _**Clockwork **_brought you both in; they didn't say much after that." Shawl explained.

"Oh," Danny murmured, distinctively remembering _**that**_ but he couldn't patch together _**details**_ through all the _**fuzz **_in his head. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes _**everyone**_ is _**fine**_." Shawl answered giving him a look. "Now will you _**please**_ worry about _**yourself **_for a minute?"

"Ok," Danny stated with a smile. "How are my _**stitches**_?" He asked and Shawl immediately threw a pillow at him.

"It's a start." The Doctor declared after a few seconds, but still rather annoyed. "You've got several _**large **_lacerations on your back, chest and arms as well as a bunch of other wounds everywhere else. No broken bones to report, however you _**are**_ suffering from dehydration, a slight concussion and _**massive **_blood loss."

"Really," Danny asked slightly confused, it had _**never **_taken him _**this long **_to _**heal**_ before. "How long have I been out?"

"Several hours now," Doctor Shawl stated seriously. Obviously aware of the same thing, but decided he didn't need to _**say **_it, as he checked over his notes. "But they said that you were missing for _**4 days**_."

"Not true, I _called_." Danny objected and Shawl gave him another look over his note book.

"As I was saying, you were missing for _**4 days **_and we only have a _**rough**_ description from T0rch about what happened." Shawl declared lowering his book and looked at the Halfa in front of him. "You gonna fill in the blanks?"

"Yeah, but first, _**pizza**_," Danny stated trying to get up again, but couldn't through the pain.

"Teenagers," Shawl murmured to himself, before walking to the bedroom door and shouted. "Tucker, come here for a minute."

Not but 3 seconds later Tucker seemed to _miraculously __**appear **_in the doorway and rushed to Danny's side.

"Hey dude." Tucker quailed, looking positively _**ecstatic**_ to see him.

"What's up man," Danny asked holding his fist up for a common 'knuckle bump'.

"Get that arm," Shawl ordered, walking around to the other side of the bed and they proceeded to help Danny to his feet and into the living room.

"_**Daddy**_," Alex stated when he saw him and everyone _**froze**_.

"I take it he _**hasn't**_ told you." Danny asked, as if talking of the weather.

"Da-dad-y," Tucker stuttered looking absolutely _**lost**_.

"Food," Alex stated holding up a piece of pizza toward him.

"Don't mind if I do." Danny declared mostly to the two men who were the _**only **_things keeping him _**vertical**_ and they snapped out of their stupor long enough to set him on the couch next to Sam and take up seats of their own.

"Ok talk," Sam demanded, who had Alex on her lap as they flipped through some kind of picture book from a stack that Doctor Shawl had brought for him. Considering that he had _**already read **_every other book in the apartment, (including _**text**_ books.)

"Well, what do you know?" Danny asked plucking himself a slice of pizza from the box in front of him and leaned back comfortably in the couch.

"Well, um," Valarie started, holding the back wrist band that held T0rch's digital structure, which he now floated over, looking rather _bored_. "T0rch was just telling us about this _**D-Resin**_ stuff and according to the information he got from the facility's main computer, it _**might **_be _**why **_your _**not healing**_ as fast as you normally do."

"That would explain a lot." Danny muttered around his food.

"But we'll discuss that later," Sam stated giving Val an annoyed look for changing the subject. "_**How **_is Alex _**your Son**_?"

'Q Ominous Music' Danny thought to himself, before swallowing his pizza and said. "He's a mixture of _**My DNA**_ and – _**someone**_ _**else's**_." Danny said giving her a smile, which she didn't return.

"Who's," She asked raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to respond, but didn't have the chance to say anything.

"_**Angel's**_," Alex stated calmly, flipping a page in his book.

"_**Angel**_," Sam asked looking at him, immediately realizing _**who**_ he must be talking about.

"You mean that _**lady **_we met?" Tucker asked, putting the pieces together as well.  
>"You <em><strong>met <strong>_her," Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah, she was the one that told us to bring down the Facility." Tucker answered calmly.

"Whoa, hold the phone," Danny ordered raising a hand to stop the conversation. "You did _**what**_?"

––Start Flashback––

"The _**White Mountain **_must _**Fall**_." They said together and smiled.

"This should be fun," Sam stated, watching as her Techno-Geek friend typed away on his PDA again looking for the Main Computer room.

"Looks like it's on the 4th floor," He stated and looked at the ceiling, "Great, _but_ _**how**_ are we—" He started to asked, before an incredibly _loud_ _**crunch **_sounded through the tight-nit hall and he looked around to find Sam watching the roots around her, as they _literally_ _**dug**_ a _**hole**_ out of the roof.

"_**That**_ works," Tucker stated and Sam smiled at him before one of the plants wrapped itself tenderly around her waste to lift her up to the 4th floor. "Are they going to crush me because I hate vegetables?" He asked looking up through the ceiling at her, before focusing back on the root that was looking to take him to the next floor.

"Stop fooling around, we need to go." She yelled back at him and disappeared from sight.

"_**Who's**_ _fooling_ _around_, I'm being _**serious**_." Tucker yelled back but she didn't responded. "Fine," He murmured and turned back to the root, "_Nice_ – _plant_ – _thing_." He cooed and proceeded to _**scream**_ like a little girl when the vine suddenly rushed forward to wrap around him and dropped him off on the 4th floor a few seconds later, where Sam was leaning against a wall, watching him in amusement.

"You tell anyone I did that, I'll _**deny**_ it." Tucker declared straightening his red beret (Yep, _**still **_has the thing.)

"Do what," Sam asked innocently before pulling out a tape recorder and played the unmistakable sound of Tuckers unholy scream.

"I hate you," Tucker stated sourly.

"Hey, I girls always got to be _**prepared**_." She said with a smile, before tucking the recorder away and they started down the hall toward the computer room. It didn't take long for Tucker to locate the door, hack the lock and get them inside.

"Sweet mother," Tucker declared happily, when they walked into the (and I quote) _**Mother **_of all Computer Labs.

"You do remember that we're here to _**destroy **_it?" Sam stated, popping his happy bubble to pieces.

"Oh yeah," He said miserably.

"So get to work Tech boy." Sam ordered and he gave her a incredibly hatful look, before running over to one of the biggest selection of computer technology and before 2 minutes were up the red lights that were _**still **_flashing all over the building were _**accompanied**_ by a "The Building will self destruct in 30 minutes, please evacuate to your nearest Emergency Exit."

"Don't worry; I'll know immediately when everyone is outside." Tucker said showing her a screen that displayed a bunch off little red bots moving through the maze like walls of the facility. "Then I can shut it down again, lock the doors and we can _**free**_ the prisoners."

"Cool," Sam stated, "Any idea where they are?"

"According to this, there all on the 2nd floor," Tucker answered.

"Ok, I'm going to go start; you'll be ok on your own?" She asked walking back to the door.

"Sure, I'll contact you if there's any problem." He said pointing to his ear piece, which she had an identical match to.

A few minutes later Sam was back on the 2nd floor, where Tucker was able to guide her to the area where the Prisoners were kept and she quickly found herself in a _**huge **_room, covered in cages, cells and even _**dog crates**_. So she knew she was in the right place, but there was just one problem.

"Tucker, there's _**no**_ _**one**_ here." She said going down the rows to check every place, but was _**still **_coming up short.

"I don't get it; they were there just a second ago." Tucker declared and she could hear him typing again. "They're all _**gone**_,"

"They couldn't have just –– _**disappeared**_." She stated noticing something _**glowing **_on the floor and walked over to it.

"Sam, what is it," Tucker asked.

"It's a_** – feather**_." She declared holding the beautiful _**golden **_feather in her hand and ran her fingers along its edge. "_**She**_ was here; she must have gotten them out." She said looking around for the Angel-like woman, but didn't see her.

"Well that makes things easier." Tucker admitted, typing away again, as the count down concluded that they now had 15 minutes to evacuate the building. "There's no one else in the building, we might as well _**leave**_."

"Ok," Sam agreed hearing her friends' harsh breathing as he ran down the halls. "I'll be there in a second." She said and turned around nearly screaming in surprise to find _**the**_ _**Angel**_ standing before her.

"Who are you," Sam asked in aw, but the woman's only response was to smile at her and stroke her fingers across Sam's check.

"_Raise him for me,_" She asked without ever moving her lips. "_Be there for him, when __**I **__**cannot**_." And with that she was once again _**gone**_.

16 minutes later the _**White Mountain**_ was nothing then a pile of rubble and the two friends where hooting it up and declaring that they were the Man/Woman. While all of it's _**former**_ personal just watched the smoke rise.

The two continued around trying to get as much information on the place as they could, but soon realized that the only people there were _**Guards**_. And strangely none of them even seemed to _**know **_what they were supposed to be _**guarding**_. It seemed that anyone that was _**higher**_ in _**rank**_ then them had _**other ways **_to _**escape **_the building.

They were more then a little disappointed by this, having hoped that they could _**catch**_ the maniac in charge and give him a well deserved place behind bars. But at least they had brought down the building; _**that **_was something.

"Well I think we've done _**our **_good dead for the _**year**_." Tucker declared some time later, as Sam's plants proceeded to throw _**any **_of the larger chunks of the rubble as far away from the site as they could accomplish, before taking _**root**_ in the wreckage, so it could _**never **_be _**rebuilt**_.

––End Flashback––

After a few hours of nonstop talking they had _**practically**_ caught each other up on all the happenings of the last few days and where now engaged in a _**tense**_ waiting game, as Tuckers computer broke the _**encryption**_ _**code**_ on the _**Daniel**_ _**X File**_ T0rch had gotten from the facility.

"Dang," Tucker stated when the cipher hit pay dirt and his screen began flooding with pages and pages of information. "T0rch you rock." Tucker declared.

"Thank you," T0rch bubbled joyfully, _**pretending**_ to be _modest_.

"What's it say," Danny asked trying to lean over to see, but stopped when Sam and Doctor Shawl gave him a warning glare.

"Well, it's mostly about Alex, but there doesn't appear to be anything we _**didn't**_ already know." Tucker explained, scrolling through the pages.

"What about Danny, how _**did**_ they get his DNA?" Sam asked and Danny admitted to himself that _**that**_ was a _**very **__good_ _question_.

"Says they _**obtained**_ it - September 24, 2004," Tucker quoted and Valarie sucked in a breath causing them all to look at her. "What's the mater?" He asked her.

"Th-that was the day – the day I _**started**_ – _**ghost**_ _**hunting**_?" She stated, obviously a little startled.

"That can't just be a _**coincidence**_." Sam said and looked back at Tucker. "_**Who**_ did they get it from?"

"A _**supportive donor**_," Tucker ground out through his teeth.

"There's only _**one person **_I can think of that could have his _**claws **_into something _this __**decrepit**_." Danny declared with a growl.

"_**Vlad**_," They all said together.

"I don't believe it and here I thought we were finally rid of him." Danny declared folding his arms in frustration.

"It doesn't look like he was _**in **__**charge**_ though," Tucker said slightly shocked, as he continued to read from his computer. "He was just a _**supporter**_, but looks like when he _**disappeared**_ they just continued _**without**_ him."

"_Bummer_," Danny stated sarcastically, smiling at the thought of Vlad roiling in furry at being _**left behind**_.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry," Valarie yelled suddenly jumping to her feet. "If I had _**known**_ – I would _**never**_ have –"

"Val, it's ok," Danny declared holding up a hand, trying to assure her that he _held_ _no_ _grudge_. "It wasn't _**your**_ fault."

"He's right Valarie," Sam backed up. "Vlad was just _**using you**_, you didn't _**know**_."

"But –" She started to retort.

"Val," Danny said _**seriously**_ causing her to look at him. "If anything I'm _**grateful**_. If it wasn't for _**you **_Alex wouldn't be here, nether would Dani for that mater."

"But—" She said again.

"No 'Buts'," Danny stated firmly. "Even if _**you **__**hadn't**_ been there, with people like _**this **_in the mix, they would _**still **_have gotten my DNA _**somehow**_."

"That's true," Doctor Shawl agreed. "And _**their**_ _**way **_might not have been very _**pleasant**_. In a way you _**saved **_him a lot of _**grief**_."

"Ok," Valarie stated, still not entirely convinced, but they made _**too**_ _**much**_ _**sense**_ to _**argue**_.

"Then that means they got your DNA only a _**couple**_ _**months**_ after you _**first **_got your powers," Sam stated, getting back to the mater at hand. "Then they made _**9 other **_prototypes, _**before **_him—" She added in her head.

"And considering that he _**was**_ _**born**_," Shawl said getting behind her assumptions. "That's another _**9 months**_, it's not adding up, _**he's**_ _**too**_ _**old**_." The Doctor stated looking at Alex as he sorted through his daughter's books looking for another one with pictures.

"So what are we saying," Danny asked. "He ages _**faster**_."

"I'm not so sure about that." Tucker declared, holding his laptop out so the others could read. "Here's a list of the _**Daniel X projects **_and their _**creation**_ _**dates**_."

_**D.P. DNA – Fused With – Powers – Sex – Creation Date – Current Status **_

Daniel 1 – _**Wolf**_ – Sound – Male – September 25, 2004 – Failed/Uncontrollable

Daniel 2 –_** Human**_ – Unknown – Male – September 24, 2004 – Failed/_**Deceased**_

Daniel 3 – _**Human**_ – Unknown – Female – September 24, 2004 – Failed/_**Deceased**_

Daniel 1.2 – _**Shark**_ – Swim – Male – September 26, 2004 – Failed/Uncontrollable

Daniel 1.3 – **_Spider_** – Mind – Female – September 26, 2004 – Failed/Uncontrollable

Daniel 4 –_** Ghost**_ – Ice – Unknown – September 27, 2004 – Failed/Uncontrollable

Daniel 5 –_** Falcon**_ – Flight – Female – September 28, 2004 – Failed/Uncontrollable

Daniel 6 – _**Cobra**_ – Trance – Unknown/Female – September 29, 2004 – Failed/Uncontrollable

Daniel 7 – _**Tiger**_ – Time – Female – September 30, 2004 – Failed/Uncontrollable

Daniel 8 – _**Gorilla**_ – Strength – Male – October 1, 2004 – Failed/Uncontrollable

Daniel 9 –_** Spirit**_ – Unknown – Unknown – October 4, 2004 – _**Lost**_

Daniel X – _**Human**_ – All – Male – October 8, 2004 – _**Success**_/_**Controllable**_

"Notice anything," Tucker asked after they had all read the list.

"Yeah," Danny stated seriously, "A _**Cobra**_, I'd hate to meet _**that**_ in a dark ally." And Sam promptly smacked over the head, "Ow."

"There's no _**order**_ to their _**Chaos**_," Valarie said, reading the list again. "It's like they just took _**whatever**_ they could _**find**_ and _**changed**_ _**it**_."

"Yes, _**that**_ too," Tucker stated placing his computer back on his lap. "But also, according to this they _**barely**_ had the DNA _**2 weeks**_ before Alex was born." He explained, looking through some other pages for a minute. "But according to this, he _**was**_ _**Born**_ not _**created**_. It doesn't make any sense; _**babies**_ _**aren't**_ _**born**_ after just _**2 weeks**_." He yelled too the room in frustration and Valarie put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"So he _**does age faster**_." Danny stated and Sam hit him again. "Wh-what was _**that**_ for?"

"Because I felt like it," Sam said with a smirk and Danny narrowed his eyes at the wall.

"This _**Angel**_, do you have anything on her?" Doctor Shawl asked Tucker, "Maybe _**her**_ _**file**_ could shed some light on the subject."

"Yeah," Tucker stated slowly. "But it isn't _**much**_, according to this she was somehow _**caught**_, given Danny's DNA and then 4 days later she was _**lost**_."

"So she must be the _**Spirit**_ on the list?" Valarie stated and Tucker nodded.

"So _**Alex **_was _**born**_ the same day she _**escaped**_." Danny concluded, (as _**odd **_as that sounded,) "But _**why**_ wouldn't she take him _**with**_ _**her**_?"

"Maybe she _**couldn't**_." Valarie subjected.

"No, she _**wouldn't**_ have _**left**_ _**him**_." Sam stated totally convinced.

"She's right," Danny declared, "If she was going to _**escape**_ she would have—"

"She _**didn't **_escape." Alex perked suddenly, making everyone jump.

"She _**didn't**_," Tucker asked.

"No," Alex stated simply.

"What can you tell us about her?" Doctor Shawl asked leaning forward to look at him.

"She's my _**mother**_," He said.

"Anything _**else**_," Shawl asked kindly.

"Wait," Danny said suddenly and everyone looked at him. "The Observants said that she was _**Half Angel/Half Demon**_."

"But _**Spirits**_ _**can't have Children**_." Sam started.

"No, but _**Demons can**_," Danny explained. "And I know their _**born **_in a _**different way **_then _**humans**_. Maybe that's how _**he**_ _**developed**_ so fast."

"Makes sense," Doctor Shawl stated.

"But that doesn't explain _**how **_they were able to _**catch her**_." Sam proclaimed, "She's a _**Spirit**_, they simply _**cannot **_be _**caught**_ in _**this World**_."

"Unless they used some kind of _**New Resin**_," Tucker declared looking at his computer again. "It says here, that they not only _**collected**_ and _**used**_ Resin from the Ghost Zone, but also the Demon World, the _**Human World**_ _**And **_the _**Spirit Realm**_."

"Gees, they've been _**busy**_ little bees, haven't they?" Danny stated sourly.

"My guess is when the Resin _**wore off**_, she was able to _**escape**_, but returned to her _**Spirit**_ _**Form**_ and there for was no longer _**solid**_ and so she _**couldn't**_ take Alex _**with**_ _**her**_."

"So the _**only**_ thing she _**could**_ _**do**_; was _**wait**_ for _**someone**_ who _**could**_." Sam said sadly.

"How cruel," Val stated. "Being _**that**_ close to her child and not being able to save him."

"But that doesn't explain the teleport thing?" Tucker reminded them. "Even if she _**couldn't touch him**_, she should _**still **_have been able to _**teleport**_ _**him**_, like she did with the prisoners."

"There could be _**multiple**_ _**reasons**_ why that _**wouldn't**_ _**work**_ Tuck." Sam explained, "Maybe they have to _physically__** walk**_ _**through**_ _it_, like Danny did. Or maybe they _**have**_ _**to**_ be _**conscious**_."

"Or maybe it _**just**_ _**didn't**_ _**work**_." Danny stated. "When I first _**touched**_ him, there was some kind of _**Shield**_ that blew me back, _**that**_ could have been it."

"Like I said _**multiple reasons**_," Sam declared leaning back in the couch and crossed her arms.

"Ok, I _**think**_ we've covered everything," Danny muttered, "But first, is there _**any **_information in there on _**his**_ _**abilities**_." Danny asked pointing at Alex, who _**pointed back**_, causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's see," Tucker murmured, scrawling through the list before taking in a _**deep**_ breath and recited. "Learn, Omniscience, Aerokinesis, Atmokinesis, Atmoskinesis, Autokinesis, Biokinesis, Chrono Telekinesis, Chronokinesis, Clairsentience, Cryptokinesis, Dynamokinesis, Echokinesis, Electrokinesis, Geokinesis," And thus _paused_ to take in another huge breath, before. "**Gyrokinesis, **Hydrokinesis, Hypnokinesis, Lunerkiness, Magnokinesis, Photokinesis, Psychokinesis –– _**Psychokinesis**_? "He yelled accusingly, making everyone jump, slightly taken aback by the whole thing, before he _**continued**_ yet again. "Pyrokinesis, Quantakinesis, Telekinesis, Terrakinesis, Thermokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Vitakinesis –"

"WHOA, whoa, whoa, hold the phone." Danny yelled suddenly (swearing that he just _**heard**_ his _**brain **_twitch, at this unholy amount of information) and giving everyone else the time to clear their heads, so their minds could once again piece together coherent sentences. "Ok, could you start that other again – _in_ _**English**_?" Danny asked and Tucker gave them all a look.

"If you guys would read more comic books, you'd _**know **_all this." He declared grumpy.

"And if you can _**honestly **_tell me that you _understood_ _**all of**_ _**that**_, then _**you **_need to read _**less**_." Valarie stated, giving her boyfriend a very _**irritated **_look.

"Ok fine," Tucker muttered and turned his computer around again, "Here,"

_**Daniel X**_ – _**Powers and Abilities**_

_**Known Abilities**_

_**Learn **_– The ability learn and remember nearly Everything about a person, place, thing or action after only seeing it or seeing it done Once.

_**Omniscience**_ – The capacity to Know Everything.

_**Possible Demon, Spirit or Human Abilities**_

_**Aerokinesis**_ – The ability to create and control the Wind.

_**Atmokinesis**_ – The ability to create and control the Atmosphere/Weather.

_**Atmoskinesis**_ – The ability to create and control all 5 Elemental Elements, (earth, water, fire, air and electricity.)

_**Autokinesis**_ – The ability to control Energy, (Resin, Ghost Ray, Ectoplasmic Energy Shield, ect.)

_**Biokinesis**_ – The ability to alter your genes into other human or animal forms.

_**Chrono**_ _**Telekinesis**_ – The ability to move oneself, people or animals through Time.

_**Chronokinesis**_ – The ability to slow down or speed up ones Perception of Time, (Can also create time warps or worm holes.)

_**Clairsentience**_ – The ability to sense/see the energy surrounding a person, place or thing.

_**Cryptokinesis**_ – The ability to Broadcast Suggestion.

_**Dynamokinesis**_ – The ability to manipulate the 4 Forces (Electromagnetism, Gravity, Strong Nuclear Force and Weak Nuclear Force.)

_**Echokinesis**_ – The ability to control Sound Waves (Ghostly Wail, ect.)

_**Electrokinesis**_ – The ability to create and control Electricity.

_**Geokinesis**_ – The ability to create and control Earth.

**_Gyrokinesis _****–** The ability to create and control Gravity.

_**Hydrokinesis**_ – The ability to create and control Water.

_**Hypnokinesis**_ – The ability to control a Persons Thoughts.

_**Lunerkiness**_ – The ability to control and absorb Energy, (Resin, ect.)

_**Magnokinesis**_ – The ability to control Magnetic fields, Metal and Magnets.

_**Photokinesis**_ – The ability to create, control and manipulate Light.

_**Psychokinesis**_ – Control over the Mind, (Mind Reading, Mind Control, (Trance,) ect.)

_**Pyrokinesis**_ – The ability to create and control Fire.

_**Quantakinesis**_ – The ability to increase or decrease Matter.

_**Telekinesis**_ – The ability to control and move objects with Thought alone.

_**Terrakinesis**_ – The ability to control Plant Life.

_**Thermokinesis**_ – The ability to Change the Temperature.

_**Umbrakinesis**_ – The ability to create and control Dark Matter or Shadows.

_**Vitakinesis**_ – The ability to Heal, (regeneration, ect.)

_**Possible Ghostly Abilities**_

_**Cyrokinesis**_ – The ability to create and control Ice.

_**Duplication**_ – The ability to Copy oneself.

_**Ectoplasmic**_ _**Manipulation**_ – The ability to control Ectoplasm, (Ghost Ray, Ectoplasmic Energy Shield, ect.)

_**Flight**_ – The ability to Fly.

_**Ghostly**_ _**Wail**_ – The ability to generate an extremely powerful Wail from one's vocal cords and mouth, (Ex A Sonic Scream.)

_**Intangibility**_ – The ability to Phase oneself, people, objects and animals through solid objects.

_**Invisibility**_ – The ability to make oneself, people, objects and animals Invisible.

_**Overshadowing**_ – The ability to control another's actions from Inside their body.

_**Regeneration**_ – The ability to Heal almost Instantly.

_**Spectral**_ _**Manipulation**_ – The ability to manipulate the Shape of your Body.

_**Teleportation**_ – The ability to move yourself, someone or something from one place to another Instantly.

_**Others **_–Paranormally Increased Agility, Dexterity, Durability, Resistance, Speed and Strength.

"I think my brain just _**broke**_." Danny stated miserably holding his head. "There's _**no way **_he got _**all of**_ _**these **_from _**Me**_."

"I doubt it," Tucker said taking back his computer. "Granted _**most **_of them _**are**_ just _**possible **_abilities that he _**might **_get in the _**future**_. But you need to also keep in mind that he isn't just a _**quarter**_ _**Ghost**_ and a quarter _**Human**_, he's also a quarter _**Spirit**_ and a quarter _**Demon**_. Aren't you _**special**_?" Tucker asked Alex sarcastically and the kid smiled at him.

"_True_," Danny declared, still trying to make his brain work.

"The _**only**_ abilities they have down that he _**for sure **_has, are _**Learn**_ and _**Omniscience**_." Tucker explained. "So in other words, we might very well have _**another Clockwork**_ on our hands."

"Wonderful," Sam stated sarcastically.

"What _**did **_Clockwork tell you anyway?" Danny asked, tangling his hands in his hair, trying to massage the muscle under his skull.

"Just that everything was _**fine **_and that we needed to watch Alex until you woke up." Sam explained.

"K," Danny stated simply, figuring as much. "Well now that everything's in place, there's _**one**_ _**more**_ thing I need to do." He declared and everyone looked at him, surprised by the _**seriousness **_in his voice_._" I _**need **_to _**tell**_ _**my**_ _**Parents**_."

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH MY BRAIN…<p>

That's nine pages, 9 freaking pages people… I hope you're happy…and I know, lots of talking, I'm sorry, had to get it out.

Anywho… if some of you are getting the feeling that this feels like the end, well that's because it is…well at least the end of the major action scenes anyway. There's going to be about 5 (subject to change) more chapters… but they're manly going to be fluff between Alex and the clan… And please if anyone feels that I _**missed something **_in the explanation of this chapter, being it up to me, so I can try to squeeze it into the next ones. If my brain well _**ever**_ start working again.

_**Note**_: September 24, 2004 was the day Episode 10; Shades of Gray aired. I figured it fit and Vlad _**did**_ mention in Kindred Spirits that her suite was analyzing Danny. (2004-09-24) (2004-09-24)

And for anyone who didn't catch it, an Angel is a _**type **_of Spirit.

Holy flip… I just noticed something….today is Alex's birthday….I wasn't even aiming for that truthfully… ok, I'm going to have to throw him a birthday party, no ifs, ands and buts about it… 10/8/2011


	20. Chapter 20

10/08/2011

Hey it's the 20th chapter… is it just me or did this story come out Really fast…

**_The Confrontation_**

**_Chapter 20_**

Danny looked out the passenger side window of Sam's _Lamborghini_, sulking, as he usually did when she had refused to let him drive. True, he had decided against getting his own vehicle, seeing no real point since he could just _fly_anywhere he needed to go and get there 10 times faster then any _car_ could take him. But he _still_had his driver's license and was _still_a good driver and **_damn_** **_it_** he _still_wanted to drive that nice car. But it didn't look as if his 'teenagers dream' was going to come true any time in the next Millennium though.

Tucker and Valarie were in the bright yellow hummer behind them, Tucker having acquired the vehicle by saving any part of his allowances' that he hadn't already used to pay off his PDA's, for the last 9 years. But unfortunately for the Techno-Geek when it came right down to actually _getting_ the car, he had fallen _short_.

So Sam had offered to put in _half_ of the money she had saved up, before realizing that her parents had actually made a decent choice of motorized transportation, (in other words, anything that wasn't _pink_ or contained the word _leather_in its description.) But there had been one _littlecatch_; he _couldnot_use the money for the **_Gi-Normo_** **_6000_** that he had intended to buy in the first place. This more or lest crushed the poor kid's heart, but he went along with it anyway.

Danny averted his eyes toward the back set and smiled upon finding Alex, his face practically _plastered_to the window, as he watched the city go by.

"Any ideas **_how_** you're going to tell them," Sam asked, taking a quick peek at the kid as well in her rear view mirror.

"Not really," Danny stated nervously, somehow he could not _recall_ _eating_ **_live_** butterflies. "But considering everything, I think **_my _**parents are the **_least _**of our worries." He said giving her a look, knowing she got the hint.

"Not to worry, I got that covered," She declared.

"You're not going to tell them, are you?" Danny asked, figuring as much.

"Nope," She stated nonchalantly.

"We can't keep them in the dark forever." Danny advised.

"Who says we're **_going to_**?" She said, "He's your **_little_** **_cousin_**."

"I _guess_ that's _believable_." He muttered.

"What else can we do?" Sam asked accusingly, "We can't tell them the **_truth_** and if we say he's your **_son_** they'll probably put out a restraining order, **_again_**."

"Good point," Danny declared putting his head in his hand. "When did this become so _complicated_?"

"Speaking of _complications_," Sam said and he physically winced. "You're _Professors_ are almost ready to _expel you_."

"Oh no," He moaned hitting his head on the window.

"We told them you feel down the stairs." She answered with a smirk.

"Thanks," He responded sourly as they pulled up to Fenton Works and got out slowly, trying not to put anymore strain on his injures then he had to. Quietly waiting for Alex to emerge from the backseat as Tucker pulled up next to them, (Doctor Shawl having returned to his home.)

"Come on tough guy." Sam said, after waiting several minutes for her boyfriend to _move_ and _pushed _him to the door once realizing that he _wasn't_ _goingto_; then _sighed_ when he rang the door bell to his **_own house_**. "Danny, everything's going to be **_fine_**."

"I know," He responded squeezing Alex's little hand in his own. It felt almost like he was 14 again and was trying to decide **_how _**to tell his Ecto-Hating parents that he was **_Half _**_Ghost_.

Dani opened the door a few minutes later and he smiled at her. She smiled back obviously a little confused as to _why_they hadn't just _comein_. But this seemed to float to the back of her mind once her eyes landed on Alex and he gave her a big smile.

"Who—" She started to ask, immediately noticing the similarities between him and Danny.

"Are mom and dad home?" Danny asked as nonchalantly as he could accomplish, which didn't amount to _much_.

"Yeah, Jazz too," Dani stated confused. "What's going on?"

"Family meeting," Danny declared and they all walked inside. A few minutes later Dani emerged from the basement with her parents and dragged Jazz in as well, who had been sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey sweaty, is everything ok?" Maddie asked him as they entered the living room, but Danny never got the chance to answer as Alex had suddenly jumped from his place on the couch and run over to give her legs a big bear hug, promptly declaring her, "**_Grandma_**."

This **_obviously_** had **_quit _**the _effect_onthe 9th degree black bleated woman, who nearly feel over from pure _shock_. Taking a minute to smack himself in the face, Danny mental prepared himself again, before saying.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet _Alex_." He stated and they both looked at him as if he had just declared his birthday a national holiday. "He's – **_my_** **_Son_**."

Some 3 hours later he had **_re-explained_** the situation **_8 _**_times_ for his parents. Who were _still_not sure how they should be taking this. His sisters had gotten it on the first try and Jazz (of course) was absolutely _giddy_with joy over the thought of having a nephew and Dani couldn't go 3 minutes without telling him how much he looked **_just _**like his father or vise-versa. (In other words, looked like _her_.)

And Alex was _thoroughly_enjoying all the attention, as he played with a few of Danny's old childhood toys, they had brought out for him and would constantly show his **_Grandparents_** things that he had made, drawn or otherwise accomplished.

"Mom," Danny asked realizing that she hadn't been listening to him for a while as she was just _watched_Alex build an airplane out of LEGO's.

She then looked up at him and Danny was taken aback to see **_tears_** in her eyes.

"He looks _just_like _you_." She stated happily and looked back at the boy.

"Yeah," Danny stated, realizing that this had (in a way) given her the chance to reconnect with her Son on a _wholenewlevel_.

"But you're just so **_young_**." Jack stated, turning to look at his son, showing his rarely seen **_serious _**side, now that his _family_ was involved.

"That's why he'll be staying with **_us_**." Maddie declared kneeling down next to Alex. "Isn't that right?" She asked him and his face lit up.

"Yeah," He stated happily and showed her the _finished_plane.

"But we've got to see about _soon_getting him in school," Jazz stated suddenly and Danny looked at her.

"Oh boy, I hadn't thought of _that_." He said truthfully. "But at the pace he _learns_ a **_normal _**school isn't going to cut it."

"That's why _I_have_ a **plan**_," Jazz declared showing him her cell phone which she had been _secretly_ texting on; then as if by magic the _doorbellrang_. Danny gave her a pointed look as she jumped off the couch and ran to open the door to reveal Doctor Shawl and **_Mr. Lancer_**.

Ooooo, haven't seen him yet…

I'm going to try to bring a few of the other characters into the next couple chapters as well, like Dash, Kwan and **_maybe _**Paulina. But I'm not sure how well I can keep them in character for long periods of time so it will probably only be quick little random moments.


	21. Chapter 21

10/09/2011

**_The Plan_**

**_Chapter 21_**

"I'll get drinks," Jazz stated with a smirk at the genuinely **_evil_** look on her brother's face and disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's therapists like **_her _**who are the **_reason_** people need **_therapy _**in the first place." Danny muttered to himself and gave his high school teacher a forced smile.

"It's been a while Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer declared watching his former student with mild interest. "_Detention_ has been _oddly **quite **_since your departure."

"You still got my _chair_?" Danny asked amused.

"_Name_ _plate_ and all," Mr. Lancer stated, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Cool," Danny muttered turning from the man, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, not able to think of anything else to say in order to break the tense silence. It was true he had been in detention so many times in his high school years that he had eventually had his own desk _assigned_ to him. But things _had_gotten slightly easier in that field around the middle of his Sophomore Year when the over-weight teacher had _discovered_his** _secret_**.

(Yeah that's right, the famous Danny Phantom couldn't even keep his _secret_ _identity_ from his _high school Englishteacher_.) Well in all truthfulness, he probably _still_ wouldn't know if _Danny_ hadn't _accidently_jumped the gun and told him. But the teacher had obviously become quit _concerned_ when his pupil had _suddenly_ started skipping classes.

At first he had had the suspicion that maybe Danny was having trouble with a gang or was **_in _**one or maybe even had **_drug _**issues. But it didn't take him long to rule out these possibilities upon putting two and two together and realized that Danny **_Fenton _**would **_disappear _**just before Danny **_Phantom _**arrived on the seen and vise-versa.

But he had actually been **_way_** _off_, thinking that even with all of the Ghosts heroics and such; Danny _Phantom_ was _using_Danny _Fenton_to _hide_among his _Human_counter parts. And thinking that Danny _Fenton_might possibly have been in a great deal of _danger_,the teacher had confronted his student. Of course not wanting to _alarm_ _Phantom_Mr. Lancer had used a little _reversepsychology_ on his student, but ended up getting much more then he had bargained for.

Long story short, Danny confessed everything on the spot and Mr. Lancer had become a member of his slowly _growing_'I know your secret' group.

"So – what's **_this_** all about?" Danny asked, throwing another evil glare toward the kitchen, before looking back at Doctor Shawl. "Don't you **_ever _**go home?"

"Unfortunately I'm _beginning_ to think; **_no_**." The Doctor stated annoyed. "But _Laurence_, Jazz and I have been _discussing_ your _Son's_ schooling and _think_ we might have found a solution."

"Wait a minute," Tucker declared suddenly, pointing at Mr. Lancer and looked as if he was on the verge of laughing. "**_Laurence_**, you're _name_ is **_Laurence Lancer_**?" He asked and proceeded to laugh his head off.

"Perhaps I should _request_ that Miss Baillie send her _students_to sign up as _Student_ _Teachers_." The teacher stated, giving the Techno-Geek a warning glare.

Tucker immediately paused in his laughing session, his eyes wide in horror, before turning back to his former Vice-Principle and stated. "Laurence Lancer; has a nice ring to it."

"Naturally," Lancer muttered before turning back to Danny, but not before noticing the little boy who was now standing at his father's side. "Prince and the Pauper," The English Teacher recited. "He looks **_just _**likeyou."

"So I've heard," Danny muttered.

"Would you like to sit down?" Maddie asked the two men suddenly and Mr. Lancer accepted graciously, while Doctor Shawl simply walked over to Dani and gave her a _look_.

"Sup Doc," She asked nervously.

"You've been **_avoiding_**me, _again_," The Doctor declared, considering that he was **_her _**_personal _Doctoraswell, (of course, Jazz helped him with the more **_personal _**maters.) "Get your chart," He ordered.

"_But_ –" She retorted.

"**_Danielle_**," Her mother stated forcefully and the teenager stormed up the stairs, muttering under her breath.

"Now then Mr. Lancer," Maddie said kindly once everyone had resituated themselves in their seats and Doctor Shawl was in the process of scolding Dani for missing her **_vitamins_** like her brother. "What do you suggest?" She asked looking at Alex who was sitting between Danny and Sam reading a book on Ghosts that he had found on the coffee table.

"From what Doctor Shawl has told me, he's ability to **_learn_** so quickly means that a _normal_school isn't going to keep him _occupied_ for very long." Mr. Lancer explained. "But, I feel it's still a _goodidea_to _enroll_him, if not for the educational purposes; then for the _Social_ _Skills_. It would be good for him to mingle with children his own age."

"I agree," Danny stated. "I'd _hate_ for him to be all cooped up and never make any _friends_."

"Exactly," Mr. Lancer stated, "But, there _are_ _options_. There are _plenty_ofschoolsfor**_ Gifted_** _Children_, where he would no doubt be accepted. Or even _privettutors_, who can give him _large_ _varieties_of subjects to learn. However these _do_ run the _risk_of reviling his **_secret_** as well as your _own_." Lancer quailed looking sternly at Danny.

"Yeah I know," He responded, looking down as Alex showed him a picture of an elephant in his book. "But the thing is; **_this_** is the _first_time in his _life_that he's been able to make his **_own _**_choices_. I don't want to send him to a **_Privet_** School unless he **_wants _**to _go_."

"I can respect that," Mr. Lancer declared with a nod. "Then how about we _start_ with _pre-school_, we'll inform his teachers that he is a **_gifted _**student and is _mostly_ there for _Social_ reasons. Then maybe arrange for _Tutors_, considering the _speed_in which he would _learn_ we'll have to hire **_new _**_ones_quit _often_, which would give them **_little _**chance of discover _anything_."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam stated and nudged her boyfriend.

"Yeah," He agreed, "But, I'm a little worried."

"About," Lancer asked.

"Well, - I have _no_ idea **_what_** might come **_after_** **_him_** in the future." Danny advised and everyone pricked up. "I wouldn't want to put _innocentchildren_ in the line of fire, if something **_does_** happen."

"That's a good point," Doctor Shawl declared.

"Schools and Hospitals have been _installed_ with state of the art **_Ghost security_**, Daniel." Mr. Lancer stated.

"I know that," Danny said, (a little **_too _**well.) "But –" He started to say.

"Danny," Jazz cut him off as she walked back into the living room, bearing _muchmore_then just _drinks_. "There's a – big, harry, snow monster here to see you."

"What," Danny asked stupidly before it hit him. "Frostbite," He hissed, jumping from his seat like it had been fitted with a spring. "I'll be right back." He told everyone and disappeared into the kitchen after Jazz.

"What's with the clothes?" His older sister asked him, when he transformed into Danny Phantom, not sure if Frostbite would **_recognize _**him as Danny Fenton.

"What," He asked again, from his position at the top of the stairs and looked down to find that he was still wearing the strange green prison clothes he had gotten from the Observants.

"Um," He muttered trying to think of an excuse. "They're for a – um – _something_." 'Good one Fenton that's a **_great_** excuse, I'm sure she's not suspicious **_at_** **_all _**now.' He thought sourly to himself, as she gave him one of her, 'how stupid do you think I am,' looks.

"Can we talk about this later?" He growled, nodding at the basement.

"Yes," She said sternly, no really as an answer but more of a 'we **_will _**talk about this **_later_**,' thing.

"Can't wait," He muttered under his breath and flew down the stairs before she could get another word in.

Upon reaching the basement, He found the yeti-like Ghost watching something float around in a beaker on the table but immediately resumed a **_respectful_** position when he saw Danny.

"Danny Phantom," He proclaimed with a little bow as Danny landed in front of him.

"What's up Frostbite?" He asked.

"I felt you should be made aware that the **_Wolf_** is _recovering_ from whatever encounter that befell him." Frostbite declared, "We have _removed_ the energy build up in his throat and he is now able to _eat_."

"That's great," Danny said relieved.

"He will _nolonger_be able to perform the _Destructive_ **_Howl_**, but he _will_however be able to _speak_."

"Really," Danny asked impressed.

"But I must ask; Danny Phantom, **_how_** shall we assist him once he has fully recovered?" Frostbite requested respectfully.

"Oh, right," Danny said not thinking that far ahead. "I'm sorry to ask this, but could he stay with you? I don't think bringing him back to the Human world would be such a great idea."

"I agree and it would be an honor to assist you, Great One." Frostbite stated with another little bow. "_He_ shall remain in my Village, but what of his brothers and sisters?"

"The other prototypes," Danny asked. "I don't know; Angel took them with her."

"Ah yes, I have heard tale of this **_Angel_**. If they are in deed in _her_ care, then you have nothing to fret, oh Great One."

"I hope so," Danny muttered.

"If I may, Danny Phantom," Frostbite stated and Danny looked back at him. "I have heard gossip that **_you _**have been blessed with a **_child_**."

"That's funny Frostbite; I would never have **_pegged_** you as a **_gossipy_** Snow Ghost." Danny quailed giving his mentor a curious look.

Frostbite released a loud booming laugh before stating sourly, "_I'm_ _not_."

"Well your right," Danny laughed and the Yeti's ears perked in attention. "His name is Alex."

"AH, such great news this be," Frostbite proclaimed bringing his savor into a bone-crushing hug. "We must **_feast_** to such a joyous event; I invite you to celebrate with us, Great One." He bellowed, before finally releasing Danny.

"We'll have to do that," He stated with a smile, trying to breathe again through his crushed lungs. "Just let us know when."

"I will send word to you once everything is prepared." Frostbite declared happily.

"Great," Danny stated with a smile before the Ghost crushed him again in another hug, stating numerous times what great news this was.

A few minutes later Danny Fenton emerged from the basement, clutching at his chest in pain, swearing that could hear his ribs **_moving _**with every step he took.

"Note to self, wear **_armor _**to celebration." He hissed as he walked back into the living room, to find that Mr. Lancer and Doctor Shawl were once again _gone_.

"I guess we decided on something?" He asked the room at large and they all looked up.

"Yep," Sam stated.

"I'm going to **_school_**," Alex declared happily.

"I keep **_trying_** to tell him it's not as **_great_** as he makes it out to be." Tucker muttered in Danny's direction, before the Half Ghost noticed a _familiarlook_ pass over his Son's face and the boy looked at his stomach, before proclaiming to the room, "Food."

"Oh my goodness," Maddie panicked looking at the clock to discover that they had been sitting there discussing his future for well over 2 hours and had completely missed Dinner. "I'll make something up right now." She stated and the teenagers **_cringed_**.

"Mom, maybe **_I _**should cook." Danny offered and everyone released their breath, (except Jack, who looked around the room in confusion, after all she made great cookies.)

_But_ there was a **_reason _**the Fenton kitchen was supplied with **_boxes _**of cereal and microwave dinners, but believe it or not, _Danny_ was actually a _great_ cook. His friends, who had been on the receiving end of his culinary attentions for years now, sighed in relief when Maddie nodded her approval. Of course he'd only _learned_ in _self_ _defense_, seeing as his parents couldn't manage anything edible that didn't need to be _hunted_ first and _Jazz_, well –– the girl couldn't boil water without burning it.

As Danny and company started floating around the kitchen, trying to figure out something that would be **_big _**enough for their group of _9_, as Sam and Tucker immediately started one of their arguments over Meat and Vegetables. Danny happened to notice the automated calendar on the wall, which declared brightly that it was Sunday October 11th 2009.

Quickly doing the math in his head he realized something. Having rescued Alex 4 days before that would have made it the **_8th_** making it his _Son's** Birthday**_. Danny smiled at that and looked down at Alex who was snooping in the cupboard for a pot. The kid had encountered his _first_ swing set, not to mention his first taste of _freedom_ on his **_5th birthday_** and now he had a family, a home and even friends within the first week. If **_that _**_wasn't_ a **_great _**birthday present, then he didn't know what **_was_**.

"Happy birthday Squirt," He stated and Alex looked up at him, his face a lit with happiness and they both smiled.

Tear jerker…*Sniffles.*

Anywho…I've got some interesting Trivia for you here on Mr. Lancer

Of course, it's unclear what Lancer's first name is, for he was always referred to as Mr. Lancer, even when talking about himself. But it's **_possible_** that his first initial is **_L_** due to him having it on his **_Doomed Avatar _**(similar to Technus using his first initial of N – Nicolai.) But this is unconfirmed.

Also

It's **_implied _**in "Phantom Planet" that he _might_have already **_known _**Danny's secret by his comment. "**_They_** never put that much effort into their schoolwork." Implying that maybe he was not only talking about Tucker but **_Danny _**as well. However, considering that Sam and Jazz were **_also _**on the stage, this has not been confirmed.

It might not be genuine, but hey it gave me something to work with…

And that works for me…lol

Oh and tell me if you think I kept Frostbite and Mr. Lancer in Character. Frostbite was kind of hard, considering he only showed up in the episodes twice, not counting Phantom Planet, cause he didn't talk.

R&R


	22. Chapter 22

10/10/2011

_**The Spree**_

_**Chapter 22**_

"How many clothes does _**one kid Need**_?" Tucker asked looking sourly at the bags he and Danny were currently carrying. (Considering that they were the only _**guys**_ in the group.)

"I think we've gone _**beyond**_ getting things because he _**needs them**_." Danny answered watching as his mother, sisters and girlfriend continue their shopping binge, with Alex behind them every step of the way. Having moved on to another store in the Amity Park Mail, after trying on (and I quote) _**every **_piece of Alex size clothing they could _**find**_ in the last _**5**_.

It was currently Monday afternoon and someone had decided that it was time to go shopping. True it was _**needed**_, after all the kid only had _**one **_set of clothes; it was time for a _**change**_.

Danny quietly took a set on one of the many comfy couches they had set up in the walk way outside the store and waited. He was trying hard not to show it, but he was _**extremely**_ sore, but at least his wounds were _**finally**_ healing and at this pace there would be nothing left by that night. Of course, he _**still**_ felt like he'd been hit by a car.

"You ok," Tucker asked and Danny gave him a look. "Sorry, standard question."

"I didn't think it was _**possible **_to _**hurt**_ this much," Danny moaned, half tempted to go get one of those _**massages**_ they were offering further down the line. "Even my _**hair **__hurts_."

"That could be serious, you should look into it." Tucker laughed, before being smacked in the face with a bag of clothes, courtesy of Danny.

"I'm _**warning **_you Tuck," He stated before suddenly leaning over to look behind his friend and promptly face-palmed. "Oh on," He moaned.

"What," Tucker asked, looking around to see the girls heading into a shop which featured a huge orange and black sign over the door reading 'Halloween Costumes.' "Oh, I've _**got **_to _**see this**_." The Techno-Geek declared and disappeared from his chair and ran into the store.

"Why me," Danny asked before gathering the bags from the ground and followed. Of course it didn't take long to notice that their _**main attraction **_was none other then Amity Parks very own _**Danny and Dani**_ _**Phantom**_.

"Danny, look at this." Dani called when he walked in and he sauntered over to her, as she quietly pushed a button on a little automated _**bed sheet**_ _**Ghost**_ that quickly started _**dancing**_ to the song 'Somebody's Watching Me' by Rockwell.

After taking a minute to watch it Danny burst out laughing, (if only they knew.) They continued down the row to play the pumpkin, the Witch, the Skeleton and the Mummy as well, but the Ghost was still, by far, their favorite.

"Dan-ny" Jazz sang behind him and he cringed.

"Whatever it is the answer is _**no**_." He stated before turning around to see what she had. "Let me _**rephrase**_ that, the answer is _**hell no**_." He growled looking evilly at his sister as she held out a hooded Dalmatian Dog costume, complete with tail and red collar.

"But it's a Father and Son set," Jazz coed.

"Then go get the mother/daughter set and you and mom can do it." Danny practically yelled, feeling Dani scoot away from the scariness of it all, not wanting to be brought into it.

"But—"

"No," Danny declared again.

"But Alex _**loves **_it, don't you." She asked him as he walked up, obviously _**oblivious**_ to what he was supposed to _**love**_. "Say yes," She whispered to him.

"Yes," The boy said confused.

"See," Jazz retorted.

"Oh yeah _**that**_ was convincing," Danny stated sarcastically and walked his son to another section of the store, as _**far**_ away from his older sister as possible.

"Look," Alex stated a few minutes later, holding his father's hand and pointed to a costume on the rack, Danny wasn't honestly surprised to find that it was one of Danny Phantom in his _**old **_uniform.

"Oh you don't want to be _**him**_; you want something _**unique**_." Sam declared walking up to them.

"Thank you my love." Danny said sourly and Alex laughed.

"By the way, I found the _**perfect **_way for you to pay me back for forgetting my birthday last year," Sam coed giving him a seductive smile.

"I _**Didn't **_forget, the present was _**supposed **_to be here _**that day**_ but it got lost in mail." Danny defended truthfully.

"Uh huh," She stated unconvinced, before promptly blind folding him and walked him to some unknown place.

"Sam, what are you going to do?" Danny asked nervously as he was pushed into a seat.

"That one," She told someone, ignoring his question.

"Sam," He asked again, but before he could say another word, he felt something clamp on to his left ear and he immediately jumped out of the seat, to rip off the blind fold.

"_**Sam**_," He moaned taking noticed of the little gold loop in his ear.

"What, your _**18**_, you can't use that 'your parents will kill you' excuse anymore." She stated with a smirk, "You can do what you want now."

"That doesn't mean I _**wanted **_an earring." Danny growled at her. "What ever happened to your support of free will and individuality?"

"That doesn't count on my birthday," She stated.

"But your birthday isn't for another _**month**_."

"Relax you big baby, if you don't want it, just take it out and the skin will grow back in a couple days." Stated the woman who he was guessing had been the one that did the piercing, judging by the fact that she currently had more face piercings then the law allowed.

"Whatever," He stated miserably, before Sam tuned him around to see himself in the mirror.

"Come on Danny, it looks good." She quailed playing with his hair.

"If I keep it, will you get off my back about the birthday present?" Danny asked, but he had to admit she was right, it _**did **_look good.

"Yup," She stated with a smile.

"Ok," He whispered playfully into her ear, making her laugh, "For _**you**_."

"I hate to ruin this hart felt moment, but that'll be 50 bucks." The woman declared and Sam handed over a 50 without hesitation, before they left the store hand in hand.

"Who's the _**rebel**_," Dani laughed as they reentered the Halloween Store.

"Daniel James Fenton," Maddie declared walking over to turn his head so she could see the damage. "What did you do?"

"_**I**_ didn't do anything," He stated pointing accusingly at Sam, who gave the older woman one of those 'can I keep him' looks.

"Oh whatever," His mother muttered, obviously not too _**thrilled**_ with the idea, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Can I get one," Alex asked suddenly and everyone looked at him in shock.

"No," They all decaled at once.

* * *

><p>LOL… I know I'm still being kind of mean to Danny, but he needed something to take his mind off everything for a minute and I figured… Why not give him an earring? That would work.<p>

Lol

Anywho, I haven't decided what everyone's going to be for Halloween, but it's not coming up for a few more chapters, so give me your ideas in your reviews, I'd love you hear them.

It _**would**_ be cute for Alex to be Danny Phantom, but I'm worried that might be a bit too cliché, but hey tell me what you think and maybe I'll put it in if everyone likes it…

But I seriously doubt Danny will go along with the Dalmatian set.

Unless they Ghost proof the lining and sew it onto him while he sleeps.

Note: The Dancing Ghost (and others) can be found at Walmart… my mom got me one a few days ago and I couldn't help it… it was just too damn funny, I had to put it in here… and in case you can't place the song, I'll give you a hint… It's the same song they play on that Geico Commercial whenever that wad of money with _**eyes**_ comes on screen. ("That's the money you _**could**_ be saving by switching to Geico.") … If you still haven't figured it out… look it up on you tube.

Tell me if it seems kind of boring, with just the Fluff Chapters and I'll put in a few random Ghost attacks… Haven't heard from Skulker in a while anyway…

Oh and one more thing… I really hate that it's come to this, cause I love all my readers so much, but I just _**can't**_ keep writing my usually two chapters a day, it's just getting way to hard… so I'm going to narrow it down to just one… (Don't kill me,) but if I can, or when I just feel like writing a lot, I'll update more…


	23. Chapter 23

10/11/2011

**_The Rain_**

**_Chapter 23_**

A few days later Alex started school and was absolutely _ecstatic_, thus could barely go 4 seconds without telling _anyone_who was willing to listen, what all he had learned. However he didn't seem very **_interested _**in making friends, but when asked why not, he would simply reply that they 'Weren't real.'

Danny, Tucker and Sam, understood this all too well, he just needed to find the _rightones_; friends who he **_knew_** would accept him, even **_after_** he told them his secret. And considering that he had the somewhat **_eerie_** ability to just _know_when people were lying to him, the popular busy bodies that were currently spawning in his preschool were hardly up for the challenge. Not that he had a good first impression with one, considering that a few days before Danny and Alex had run into **_Dash_**, of all people.

—Start Flashback—

"Hey, _Fentoenail_," Yelled a voice behind them.

"Oh no," Danny moaned loudly as he and Alex walked through the Kadic Academy Courtyard. They were more or less surrounded by buildings and students running every which way, trying to get to class. Though Danny didn't have any classes of his own for another hour and Alex had wanted to see the campus, so he was currently playing tour guide.

"_Fen_-_Toe_-_nail_," Alex asked confused, _pretty_ sure that that wasn't _how_ it was pronounced.

"Don't you _ever_ **_repeat_** that," Danny declared and looked around to find Dash walking up to them, giving Alex a rather pointed look.

"Who's the brat," The Jock asked and Danny narrowed his eyes at him. In his defense, Danny had grown out of the stage of **_letting_** Dash beat him up, but the dork just didn't know how to take a hint.

"This is Alex and **_don't _**call him that," Danny stated, quietly controlling himself from kicking the football players butt.

"And what are **_you_** going to do about it _Fentoad_." Dash asked threateningly.

"Dash, you have used _somany_variations of my last name, I'm beginning to wonder if you even **_know _**it anymore." Danny stated dryly. "I mean come on man, we're in **_Collage_**, grow up."

"What did you say," Dash growled, forming a fist.

"Just that I would _really_ appreciate it if you **_wouldn't_** show my _S_-_cousin_ this kind of _violence_." Danny stated, barely remembering their cover story in time to correct himself.

"You got a lot of _nerve_ talking to **_me_** like that, Fen-AHHH." Dash screamed as Alex had suddenly kicked his right shin, where he had _recently_been injured in a game.

Danny _somehow_managed to keep his fit of giggles from escaping his mouth, as he watched the Jock jump around on one foot, holding his leg, until eventually losing his balance and fell into a bush.

"I need to start carrying a camera," Danny laughed. "This is priceless."

"I don't **_like _**him," Alex stated sourly.

"Join the club," Danny answered shooing the kid away from the area before Dash could get back up.

—End Flashback—

Dani wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to laugh, not able to contain herself, after Danny had told her what had happened.

"Its times like this that I **_wish _**I was in Collage with you guys, I can't **_believe_** I _missed_ that." Dani stated as a fresh round of giggles escaped her throat and even Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Dash getting beaten up by a 5 year old, that's one for the yearbook."

"He had it coming," Danny stated from his place, sitting backwards in her/his old computer desk chair, watching her as she spiraled out on the bed in another fit of laughter. "Alex obviously knew **_just _**where to hit him too, the idiot should have known that _kids_ pick up on that stuff."

"He's my Hero," Dani declared between laughs.

"What you looking at Squirt?" He asked Alex suddenly, who was looking out the window of her room at something that was obviously_intriguing_.

"The _sky_is **_crying_**," Alex stated; pointing out the window as his father got up to take a look for himself.

"Oh, it's raining," Danny stated watching the dark clouds overhead pour out their heavy loads.

"**_Rain_**," Alex asked interested.

"Yeah, it's—" Danny started before seeing the look of curiosity on his sons face, "Come on." He said holding his hand out for Alex to follow him. They made a quick pit stop in the spare bedroom turned Alex's room, to grab a bright blue rain coat from the closet, before venturing into the back yard.

Danny immediately jumped into a puddle off the back porch and looked back to find Alex still standing in the doorway looking pointedly at the water falling from the sky.

"It's just water, it **_can't_** hurt you." Danny explained holding out his hand again, tempting Alex to follow him.

The kid obviously wanted to be with his father, but something was holding him back. He didn't understand this feeling he had, but this was the **_first_** time he'd seen water in any other form then in a cup, 'Is this **_fear_**?' He thought to himself as his hands began to shake and looked at his father for help.

"Come on," Danny stated encouragingly, not moving from his spot, he knew from **_experience_** that the only way to get over a fear was to face it head on. And no mater how much he may have _wanted_ to help Alex through it, he knew the kid _had_ to do this on his _own_.

Alex tenderly took a step onto the porch, hearing the water hitting the ground all around him as it started coming down harder. Soon he was only one step away from being in the drizzle and looked at Danny again, who smiled at him. This seemed to give the kid a bit of confidence and he jumped out into the weather like his father had.

Danny gave him a look as they were both immediately **_soaked _**from the splash he created, but it soon became a smile as Alex laughed and held his hands up to the sky, trying to catch raindrops in his mouth.

"See that wasn't so hard," Danny declared, reaching down to throw a handful of water at the kid, who immediately did the same to him. A few minutes later Dani appeared at the door, about to say something, before Alex splashed her as well.

"Ah," She screamed; then gave them both an evil look. "Oh that's it; I hope your butts are _padded_because you two are **_so_** going down." She declared roiling up her sleeves and marched into the fray.

About an hour later, Maddie walked out and proceeded to scream at them all to get in the house before they caught Pneumonia. Where they quickly found themselves wrapped up in more towels then they thought physically possible. Though Alex continued to watch the rain fall through the window, even when the Thunder and lightening started the kid barely move an inch, instead he just smiled at the rain on the glass and drew faces in his breath.

_Line Break_

Danny walked out of the men's changing room and smiled, looking at the empty indoor pool. He nodded at the life guard politely as Sam walked out of the woman's changing room.

"You sure about this," She asked, as they waited for Alex.

"He needs to learn that water is nothing to be afraid of." Danny stated, "Well, **_most _**water."

"Ok, you're the dad, **_dad_**." She countered, gave him a quick little peck of the check and drifted into the pool.

Alex emerged from the changing room a minute later and looked at the pool with eyes the size of diner plates, not quit able to decide weather he should be exited or afraid.

Danny slipped into the water himself and held his arms out for his Son.

"Come on," Danny encouraged again. It didn't take nearly as long this time for the boy to jump into his waiting arms.

Danny quickly got to work, showing him how to float on his back, which he did like a pro, (even the life guard was impressed.) Then with a little help from Sam they showed him how to doggy paddle and some of the easer strokes. Alex quickly learned that the pool was a place he _wanted_ to come _back_ too. They stayed for well over 4 hours and Danny had **_learned_** almost as much as Alex when he started asking the life guard about how certain things worked or what others did or just **_why_** they were _there_.

Upon getting out, Danny walked slowly into the changing room, but realized suddenly that Alex wasn't behind him, he quickly found the boy near the showers looking at his hands and feet.

"Daddy, what's wrong with my skin?" He asked rubbing his hands together tying to rid them of the **_wrinkles_**.

"There wrinkles, they're nothing to be scared of." Danny stated with a laugh, hearing that familiar song play in the back of his mind.

"Wrinkles," Alex asked looking back at his hands. "Will they go away?"

"Yup," Danny stated gently pushing the **_prune _**boy toward the bathrooms, while he continued to study his hands. Waiting patently out side the stall Alex was in, Danny found himself humming the song in question. "There wrinkles in life, not something you can iron out."

Ok, I've got news people, one Ilovemydog has drawn a picture of Alex… check out Playground under Skyheart525 on DeviantArt… it's really just too darling... I get the jitters every time I think about it.

Anyway … Forgive me if the end was a little corny, but I couldn't help it, when that seen popped into my head, I immediately thought of this song

And just couldn't help but think how cute it would be for Alex to discover some wrinkles.

I don't own Wrinkles, it's by Diamond Rio

And I don't own Danny Phantom either.

I'm sorry if it seems kind of slow, these are just kind of **_filler_** chapters where I had to cover a few other things until I get to Halloween.


	24. Chapter 24

10/12/2011

**_The Party_**

**_Chapter 24_**

It was the 18th of October, thus Danny and Dani were once again feeling rather '_leftout_' of things. The 18th being Danny's birthday and sense they really didn't have any idea when Dani was born (or other wise,) she just celebrated with him. But now they had a **_third _**member to share in their family's puzzling adventures, Alex.

Danny was well aware that **_he_** had more of less been **_forgotten_** in favor of throwing Alex his **_first_** birthday party and Dani her **_16th_**. But he wasn't complaining, after all he had had _plenty_, this being his 19th. So he was basically left in charge of **_occupying_** the other two's _little_ _minds_ through the day. Of course Dani knew what was going on; but Alex was pretty clueless, for _most_ of the day anyway. But about half way through they were _certain_ he knew _something_ was up.

The two teens arrived back at Alex's school around 12 to pick him up, (having borrowed Jazz's little red car for the day.) And Danny was allowed the mercy of taking a big deep breath in relief, realizing he only had to keep the secret for another _10_ _minutes_ that it would take to dive back to the Fenton house.

"Can I drive?" Dani asked for the 8 millionth time.

"Sis, I know your 16 now but you **_still_** need a **_driver's license_** before you can **_drive_**." Danny grumbled.

"It's not my fault that – 'what was her name' Ghost showed up for my drivers test." Dani muttered folding her arms in mock pout.

"I told you **_I_** had everything _covered_," Danny stated giving her a look. He was sure she was just making excuses, because technically he had been flying over the car the whole time watching for Ghosts, who had a **_nasty_** habit of turning up in situations like _that_.

And he hadn't been disappointed; they **_still_** had no idea **_who_** the _crazy_ old lady in the orange prison suit _was_, having only showed up quit recently. But yet she had still managed to completely **_torment_** the both of them for the last couple weeks, actually going as far as to **_sell_** Danny on _Ebay_ for _15_ _bucks_. (You can bet he had an interesting time explaining **_that _**to his parents.) In fact he was _still_getting some rather interesting Emails from some girl in _Iceland_, who had apparently _purchased_ him and now _demanded_ her merchandise be shipped.

But this still hadn't excused the fact that Dani's Drivers Ed instructor had advised that she _retake_ the _written_ test in two weeks, even though her driving test had been near _perfect_. (When one lives with Jack Fenton long enough, it's advised that they find an _alternative_means of transportation, when flying isn't optional.)

Danny looked at his little sister out of the corner of his eye and smile to himself; as she growled at the fire hydrant on her left; as if **_it_** was the perpetrator of her sufferings.

"If we get pulled over, I'm **_not_** playing the _kidnappedvictim_." He stated and she looked at him.

"What," She asked watching her brother with intent, but his only response was to hold out the car keys. "Really," She asked excitedly.

"Just remember _my_ **_kid _**is in the back seat, so **_try_** not to get us killed." Danny declared, giving her a look that clearly stated, 'Take the stupid keys, before I change my mind.'

"Ahhhhhh," She squealed snatching them from his fingers, before throwing her arms around his neck, knocking the wind out of him. "Have I ever told you; that you're the **_best_** brother in the World?"

"You could **_stand _**to mention in more." Danny stated nonchalantly, just before the school bell rang.

"I'll be carful, I **_promise_**." She squawked, jumping into the divers' seat.

"Here's to that," Danny declared, pretending to make a toast, "Sup Squirt?" He asked Alex as he ran up to him.

"Look what I made," He said and held up a picture of several stick figures.

"Would you look at that, did you get _everyone_?" Danny asked, reading the names above the little people's heads. Left-right; Grandpa, Aunt Jazz, Uncle Tuck, Daddy, Me, Mommy, Aunt Val, Aunt Dani and Grandma.

Danny smiled at the group, but noticed there was a **_10th_** person in the picture. Over the one that was clearly Sam, (mommy) there was a picture of an **_Angel_**, with red hair and golden wings. Danny quietly took the picture from his son as he ran over to give Dani a hug, never taking his eyes from the woman above his girlfriend.

After a minute, he seemed to regain himself and looked back at Alex as he told Dani about something that he had learned that day.

'Does that mean he thinks of them **_both _**ashis** _mother_**?' He thought to himself, looking back at the picture, noticing how the Angel was only _hovering_over _Sam_, but was **_looking_** at Alex. 'Is this just_Children's'_ _Imagination_ or is there something here **_I _**can't **_see_**?' He asked himself, before being scared halfway out of his skin as Dani beeped the horn to get his attention.

Dani and Alex immediately started giggling at the look on his face, as he walked around to get in the passenger seat.

"Keep it up and I'll take the keys back." Danny threatened, "You may be getting more powerful, but I can **_still _**kick your butt."

"You _wouldn't_," She droned unbelievingly.

"I _would_," Danny stated, "I got _siblingrights_." Dani seemed to consider that for a moment, before she started the car and pulled away from the preschool.

_Line Break_

"It wasn't _that_bad," Dani growled when she pulled up to Fenton works and noticed Danny clinging to the seat for dear life, one foot on the dashboard ready to brace himself for the worst.

"Can we go again?" Alex asked, having enjoyed ever second of the death defying thrill ride.

"NO," Danny yelled immediately, jumping from the car as if it were about to explode.

"If you didn't _want_me to drive you _shouldn't_have given me the key." Dani declared folding her arms after he had snatched said object from her hand.

"I only felt _sorry_for you because I thought you might have _inherited_ my **_inability_** to _taketests_." Danny drowned, plucking Alex from the back seat. "Remind me never to do _that_again."

"It wasn't **_that_** bad," She yelled as they entered the house, but was cut off when everyone and their brother jumped out from behind furniture and other house hold objects to scream, "**_SURPISE_**."

Both siblings immediately took up fighters' stances having completely forgotten about this part. While Alex lit up like a light and ran to the closest body he could find to give them a hug.

"What took so long," Tucker asked, after receiving his hug and walked up to the two, a blowout planted firmly in his mouth.

"Had to go back for my head, got knocked off somewhere between 21st and main." Danny stated with a smirk.

"IT WASN'T **_THAT_** BAD," Dani yelled making everyone look at her, "Where's my presents?" She asked sourly.

A few hours later they were all stuffed full of birthday cake and Alex was once again studying his new toys, which they had taken special care to get ones that had **_multiple_ **_uses_. They had found out on their first trip to a store that the kid really didn't show a whole lot of interest in the toys on the shelves. But would rather go for the toys in _kids'_ _meals_ or cereal boxes, not so much for the **_toy _**_itself_, but rather for the **_surprise_** it offered.

"What's that," Sam asked sitting next to Danny, plucking the _ridiculouslycolorful_ birthday hat from his head and looked at the drawing he had in his hands.

"Alex drew it today," Danny explained handing it to her, where she immediately took notice of the same thing he had.

"That's _Angel_?" She muttered having to read the **_word_** over the head of _her _stick figure a few times before she was able to talk again. "I had no idea he thought of me in **_that_** way." She stated looking at Alex.

"Honestly, **_I_** didn't ether," Danny said, taking the drawing back from her. "You said Angel asked you to **_raise_** him, right?" He asked her kindly, as she curled up into his shoulder. "To **_be_** **_there_** when _she_ **_couldn't_**?"

**** "_Yeah_," She said running a finger over the little picture of Angel.

"I don't know, I guess I just have to wonder, _what** he**_ _sees_ that **_we _**_don't_." Danny stated, rubbing his hand over hers. "I'm _sure_ she's someone we can _trust_though."

"I **_know_** she _is_," Sam declared _truthfully_ and leaned further into the _cool_ _warmth_ of his body she had grown to _love_. "Got you something," She whispered in his ear a few minutes later and put a little wrapped box in his lap.

"Oh no," Danny stated in mock fright. "What is it this time," He asked plucking at the wrapping paper tenderly, as if he expected it to eat him.

"If you don't want it, give it back." She muttered sourly, trying to take the box back, but he held it out of her reach.

"I didn't say that," He said playfully, twiddling the little box within her reach before, taking it away again. "I just want to know what it is. Honestly; your presents the last couple years have been – kind of – **_scary_**." (Enough said.)

"Well your just going to have to open it to find out, wont you." She declared resentfully trying to leave, but he playfully tugged her back down into his lap. "_Danny_," She growled as he held her prison with his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. She could honestly forget how _strong_he could be when he _wanted to_.

"Yes, my love," He murmured in her ear, making her hair tickle her face. As he tried opening the little box with one hand, but wasn't doing too well. She would always wrap them with several layers of paper, **_just_** to annoy him.

"You're just _begging_ to be smacked again." She stated bitterly, folding her arms and _refused_ to help him.

"You can't smack the birthday boy, it's against house rules." He quailed, leaning in to rub his nose against the side of her face lovingly, making her completely forget about her annoyed status, with the simple touch. (In truth, as long as **_she _**was _there_ with him, **_everyday_** was his birthday.)

She laughed a little and gently leaned back, before lifting her head to kiss him sweetly on the check, working her way slowly down as he worked his way up. They were within centimeters of sharing another passionate little moment only they could conjure. But unbeknownst to Sam, Danny's hand was quickly finding **_other_** means of entertainment, as he gently reached down and **_tickled_** her side, causing her to brust out laughing _uncontrollably_.

Danny immediately joined in the chuckling, at her expense. As he protectively kept her from falling off his lap in the process of flailing around in her fit of giggles.

"Priceless," He stated, still finding it hard to believe that the Goth girl on his lap **_could_** be _ticklish_, "OW." He yelled suddenly and rubbed the place on his chest where she had just pinched him.

"Watch it Ghost Boy, _you_ may know **_my _**weaknesses, but **_I _**also know **_yours_**." She quipped, trying to remain calm, but still found herself releasing a few pent up giggles. Of course the moment was more or less shattered when they looked around to find everyone **_staring _**at them.

"What," They both asked together, causing them all to return to their business.

"Just can't get a moment of privacy around here, can we?" Danny grumbled, reaching around her to pick up the long forgotten present and began tenderly ripping the paper away, with a little help from his girlfriend.

"Sam," Danny muttered as he picked up the obviously **_expensive_**, men in black style, Sunglasses. "How did you know?"

"Know what," She asked innocently. "They'd look good on you." She stated taking them from his hand and put them gently on his face. 'Oh my' She thought to herself, honestly thinking that it wasn't even **_possible _**to make him any hotter then he already was, but she'd been **_wrong_** before.

"What," He asked reaching up to take them off.

"**_No_**," She wined a little **_too_** quickly, grabbing his hand. "Any chance you could become one of those, 'I wear my sunglasses at **_night_**' kind of guys?" She asked playfully.

"That good huh," He asked leaning back in the chair, but looked back into the box, when it _jingled_ from the movement.

"Gees _women_, how much money did you spend on me?" He asked pulling out the newest Dumpty Humpty CD and a long black box. He paused and raised an eyebrow at the case, before tuning the look to her **_innocent _**face. Without taking his eyes off her, he opened the little jewelry box and looked down.

"_Sam_," He stated again and looked back at her. "Are you **_implying_** something?"

"What would **_ever_** give you that idea?" She asked, picking up the little golden chain and held it up to his earring. "Perfect," She stated before wrapping it around his neck and clipped it in the front, as he sighed.

"Sometimes I have to wonder **_whose _**birthday it really **_is_**." He muttered.

"Shut up, you need a little **_style_**." She ordered.

"Why, because I look **_dull_** compared to **_you_**." He asked playfully.

"No, because I have **_plans_** for Halloween," She said giving him a positively **_seductive _**look and his smile vanished.

"I don't **_like_** the way you said that." He stated and she laughed evilly.

_Line Break_

"_Tucker_," Danny growled at his best friend who was currently driving the **_Specter_** **_Speeder_** through the Ghost Zone, as they attempted to get to the Realm of the Far Frozen.

"Chill-lax, I know what I'm doing," The Techno-Geek declared watching his PDA as it lead him to the Iceberg World.

"I'm not sure if that map is _entirely** accurate**_," _T0rch_declared at his side, before Tucker turned to give him an evil look and the little fire ball flew away to float near Alex.

"If you had let **_me _**drive, we could have been there an **_hour ago_**." Danny grumbled, glaring at him.

"I know where I'm going," Tucker demanded, before looking back up just in time to swerve wildly to avoid hitting a floating rock, which he could easily have just **_phased through_**.

"Tuck, I swear, your going to get us all killed – or **_worse_**." Danny declared, getting back on his feet, after he had just about gone flying into the door and looked around when Alex laughed and asked if he would go faster.

"Don't _encourage_ him," Sam cried from her place, next to the boy. Frostbite had actually invited them **_all_** to his celebration, but they 4 were the only ones that had decided to come. Jack and Maddie more or less **_refused_** to set foot in the GZ, Jazz had class, (Gods for forbid she ever **_miss_**.) Valarie wanted to stay behind and catch up on her _homework_(but everyone knew she just wanted to catch up on Ghosts, since her and Danny had made a bet on who could catch the most, considering Halloween was only a few weeks away.) And as for Dani, the girl just **_did not _**like the **_cold_**.

Of course Tucker had never yet been known to miss an opportunity to eat his own weight in **_meat _**and Sam wanted to provide a little support. But that was only assuming that they ever **_got_** _there_.

"Tucker, will you _please_let me dive?" Danny asked, clinging to the back of the drivers' seat, trying desperately to stay on his _feet_.

"I know where I'm – _there_ see, **_Ice_**." Tucker declared, plowing the vehicle through a tunnel of Snow.

"You mean we _finally_ found it," Sam asked sourly. "I don't _remember_ the trip ever taking _this_ **_long_**."

"Well when you take the **_long_** way, **_all_** _the_ _way_ **_around_** the Ghost Zone. It does tend to take a **_little_** longer." Danny quipped, from his place on the floor where he had been thrown to in Tuckers' last wild binge of roller coaster fanatics.

"See I told you I'd get us there," Tucker stated as they came out of the Tunnel to find _nothing_.

"Great party," Sam declared sarcastically.

"This **_isn't_** the Far Frozen." Danny growled glaring at his friend.

"But its Ice," The Techno-Geek defended.

"Get out," Danny demanded phasing his arm through the back of the chair to grab Tuckers yellow hoodie and yanked him through the seat, before taking up residence in the place himself. "If we head back and go the **_normal _**way we might make it by **_tomorrow_**."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another **_episode_** of 'Lost in the Ghost Zone.'" Sam announced as Tucker sat down next to her. "And here's our **_host_**, Tucker Foley."

"We're **_not _**lost." Tucker declared sourly.

"Thank you for those **_inspiring _**words, Mr. Foley," Danny announced from the front seat. "Now how about a word from our studio audience; Alex?"

"He seems pretty **_lost _**to me." Alex stated convinced, not quit getting the joke.

"Agreed," T0rch muttered and everyone laughed. Except Tucker who simply folded his arms and grumbled something under his breath; that sounded an awful lot like, '_Traitors_."

_Line Break_

A few hours later they were still floating around in the green Zone, though they were slowly getting their bearings back, to the point where they actually **_knew _**where they were.

"I've missed my 6 a clock feeding," Tucker cried for the ump tenth time.

"Tucker I swear, if I hear one more word out of you, I'll **_give_** you something to **_cry_** **_about_**." Sam threatened from her current place next to Danny.

"We're almost ther—" Danny started to say before the speeder was bumped violently and dragged to a sudden stop, "Oh now **_what_**?" Danny growled looking out the window to find that the vehicle was covered in a Ghost net. He glared at the mesh for a second, before getting up and _stomped_ over to the door, transforming into his Ghost form in the process and shot a ball of energy at the net, instantly disincarnating it, before taking to the sky, looking around for his opponent.

"Well, Ghost Child," A voice stated before it was accompanied by a very cocky looking Skulker. "I had planed to come _see_ **_you_**, but there seems to be a little **_problem_**." The Ghost declared holding out the little radio-like box he'd gotten from Danny.

"Whatever do you mean," Danny asked innocently with a smirk and Skulker raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance.

"This is a **_Ghost _**Portal," Skulker stated holding the box a little higher, "Which means it **_only _**goes to the **_Ghost Zone_**."

"But of course," Danny laughed, "Why would we need to make a portal into the **_Human_** **_World_**, we **_live_** there?"

"Whelp, you think you could pull something like this on **_me_**, _Skulker_?" The Ghost demanded.

"Well, **_yeah_**," Danny answered with a laugh, before Skulker's battle suit came to life revealing a multitude of weapons.

"You'll pay for that, Ghost Child." He declared and opened fire. Danny flew around, easily avoiding the missiles. After so long, his fights with Skulker had developed more into a game of _tag_, rather then the hunter and the hunted.

"By the way Skulk," Danny stated after he had lead the furious Ghost away from the Specter Speeder, so no one got hurt. "I never got to _thank_ you."

"For what, Whelp," Skulker asked threateningly firing off a few more rounds, which Danny easily avoided.

"I would _never_ have found that place without your help." Danny stated with a smile.

"I _only_ showed you _where_ to go," Skulker declared truthfully.

"You also tried to _warn_ me," Danny said standing his ground. "I was just a little too _dense_to see it."

"Don't get too mushy, Ghost Child. I just had to make sure you _survived_, so I could hang your _pelt_ on my wall **_myself_**."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Danny said with a laugh. "Still, I appreciate it."

"This is why Humans confuse me," Skulker stated, lowering his arms. "You do them **_one_** favor and suddenly you're their **_best_** friend."

"Of course, forgive me," Danny stated before throwing a ball of green ectoplasm at the Ghost causing him to fly back a few feet.

"Very well, Ghost Child," Skulker declared with a smile, "Game on."

A few minutes later, found Skulker's battle suit in a few different pieces and Danny didn't even posses a scratch. He quietly flew down to one of Skulker's arms, as the Ghost gave him a very disgusted grunt.

"You're lucky I wasn't _expecting_ you, Whelp." Skulker stated as the Half-Ghost picked up his right arm, to study the little box still in his grip.

"Element of surprise, Skulk," Danny agreed, even though _he_had been **_just_** as caught off guard. "T0rch," He stated and the little ball a fire emerged from his watch to disappear inside the little black box in his hand. A minute later there were a few quick beeps and the device lit up before T0rch emerged yet again, looking quit proud of himself.

"There, it should work now," Danny told the Ghost's head, as he put the box back in his grip, "Later." He stated and flew away, pretending he hadn't seen the look of pure **_surprise_** on Skulker's face.

"What was that," Sam asked as he floated back into the Speeder.

"Party favor," Danny answered nonchalantly and returned to the front seat, to find Alex studying the controls. "No you can't drive."

The kid just looked up at him and smiled, before scooting over to let him in.

"Not real," Alex stated once they had started moving again.

"What," Danny asked, a little taken aback by the sudden comment.

"That Ghost, he wasn't **_real_**." Alex answered.

"Oh you mean Skulker? No, he's just a frog that thinks he's a _hunter_." Danny explained then looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I don't know," He said with a shrug.

"You're a really interesting kid, you know that?" Danny declared reaching over to ruffle his hair.

_Line Break_

(This is the part of the story where if you keep reading, your IQ will plummet. lol)

"FOOOOD," Tucker screamed jumping from the vehicle to attack the closest table of foodstuffs.

"I don't _believe_ it, we're _here_?" Sam asked surprised as she stepped off the ship, slipping into the long black jacket she had brought with her.

"It's a _miracle_," Danny stated jumping out after her, once again in his Ghost Form and looked back to smile as Alex leaned down to study the **_snow_** from the safety of the Specter Speeder.

"It's just _Snow_," Danny explained and the kid looked at him questionably.

"_Snow_," He asked looking back at the white stuff covering the ground.

"Yup," Danny stated before Sam came up to whisper something in his ear and he smiled. "It's just frozen water," Danny explained, as she walked away to put their plan into motion and before long he was hit in the back of the head by a **_huge _**snowball.

He immediately retaliated, by throwing one of equal size at his girlfriend, as she ducked behind Tucker, who screamed in surprise when he ended up eating snow instead of the piece of meat in his hands.

"Children," The Techno-Geek declared watching his two best friends' rampage around the area, continuing their war, as Frostbite's people watched in curiosity and went back to his food, but was once again interrupted, when he was hit in the back with another snowball.

Immediately throwing down his meat, he turned around to face his perpetrator, but paused when he found Alex kneeling down to make another ball, before throwing it at him as well. "You little pest," Tucker quipped, protecting himself with his arm, before giving the Child a look and gabbed a ball of his own and started the chase.

An hour later they were all pretty much exhausted, having eventually gotten the Yeti-Like Ghosts into the fight as well. Alex had immediately taken a shine to them and had the **_warriors_** warped around his little finger before the minute was up.

"A joyous event this be," Frostbite proclaimed walking up behind Danny and proceeded to **_pat_** him on the back so vigorously that he collapsed into the snow.

"What he said," Danny stated dryly, propping himself up on an elbow, but froze when he noticed Alex walking up to a large figure sitting at the end of a table and realized immediately that it was the **_Werewolf_**.

He jumped to his feet, ready to grab his son, but Frostbite held him back with a large **_Ice _**hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Danny looked back as the wolf turned to look at the boy and noticed that he was almost completely _healed_.

The crazy, bloodthirsty look in his eyes was no longer present; instead it was replaced with a look of _harmless_, _curiously_. His fur had all grown back, covering the scars on his body and even possessed a healthy _shine_. Danny took notice of the fact that it actually wasn't just the wolf's **_muzzle_** that was _White_ but his _entire_ _head_, as well as most of his stomach and paws.

He still had several _bandages_ wrapped around his hands and feet, but had been fitted with wide golden bands on his arms, wrists and ankles, as well as a long blue, lion cloth and cape. He was still pretty skinny, but it was obvious that he was recovering nicely.

Danny smiled when Alex reached out to pet him on the head like he was nothing more then a puppy, causing the wolf to close his eyes in pleasure and lean into the touch. Danny looked down when he felt a hand close around his and found Sam watching the scene as well with a smile. She looked at him, her eyes asking the silent question and they walked over to the two.

The wolf looked up as they approached and Danny took immediate notice of the fact that he had moved **_unconsciously_** to **_protect_** his son, but relaxed when he realized who they were.

"You're looking better," Danny stated.

"_Yes_," The wolf answered, obviously still having some difficulty with _spoken_ words. He tried to speak again, but seemed confused as to what to say, so instead he just settled for **_bowing_** toward Danny, his posture showing everything that needed to be said.

Danny quickly moved to push him back up into a sitting position. "You _don't_ _need_ to _bow_ my friend. I understand; I was _happy_to help." He stated, noticing the _honor_ radiating from the wolf's bright green eyes.

"He wishes to help, in _anyway_ he can." Frostbite declared walking up as well, with Tucked next to him.

"I don't know **_how_**," Danny stated sadly.

"_I do_," The wolf said making everyone look at him as he got to his feet, before lowing himself onto all fours. Then before Danny could even register what was happening, the _huge_Werewolf started to **_shrink_**, gradually taking on another shape, until an almost **_normal _**looking _wolf_ sat on the ground in front of them.

"Wasn't expecting **_that_**," Danny proclaimed and Frostbite laughed.

"I don't see _why_ _not_," The Ice Ghost declared. "**_You_** posses the power of **_Shape-Changing_**, why should it surprise you that _He_ **_shares_** this?" He asked his savor.

"I **_guess _**that makes sense," Danny stated, thinking about that for a minute, looking back at the wolf, who looked at him with the same bright green eyes as before. He no longer had his clothes or bands, but was still the _darkest_ shade of midnight _black_ down his back and tail, while his paws, chest and head were the _purest_ of _white_.

"We have been speaking," Frostbite continued waving a hand toward the wolf. "And he wishes to _join_ you in **_your_** _World_, where he may **_repay_** his _dept_."

"You want to come – _home_ with us?" Danny asked, a little surprised and the wolf nodded. "But I don't know **_what_** you could _do_." Danny stated honestly, rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

"May **_I_** make a suggestion, Great One?" Frostbite asked, with a small bow.

"Sure," Danny proclaimed.

"It seems he already possesses a **_protective instinct_** toward your **_Son_**." The Ghost stated, as Alex started scratching the wolf behind the ears, making his back paw thump and his tail wag violently in pleasure.

"True," Danny stated.

"Perhaps he could be his **_protector_**." Frostbite continued.

"That's a good idea," Sam agreed, thinking back to the _Ghost-dog_ incident, even with all the trouble the puppy had caused, he had still been _extremely_ _protective_ of Danny and the same with _Wulf_. "You said yourself, you have **_no _**idea **_what _**might come after him. Maybe **_this_** is just what he needs."

"Also true," Danny stated. "But there's just **_one _**little problem with that," He said leaning down to be at eye level with the wolf, noticing that he flattened his ears in fear of rejection, but Danny gave him a reassuring smile and he pricked up. "You need a **_Name_**."

"Danny—" Sam growled hitting him across the head playfully. "That was _mean_."

"Sorry, but I'm not calling him werewolf or boy or wolf all the time." Danny proclaimed. (That would just be **_too_** annoying.)

"**_Achilles_**," Alex stated suddenly and everyone looked at him, even the wolf.

"Achilles, **_where_** did you hear that?" Danny asked.

"Aunt Dani," Alex explained and everyone looked a little confused. "She told me the story about how you **_saved_** her with an **_Achilles heel_**."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that." Danny stated truthfully.

"Huh," Tucker and Sam asked together.

"You weren't there," Danny said waving the issue away, "But _why_Achilles?"

"Aw, this be true," Frostbite proclaimed suddenly. "He told me of a tale, that _he_ was in fact the '**_Achilles Heel_**' that nearly **_halted_** the Daniel X production."

"Really," Sam, Tucker and Danny asked together.

"How is it that _you'vetalked_ so much?" Sam asked.

"We are both of a different _race_ then Human; we speak the same _language_." Frostbite explained.

"Ah," Danny muttered in understanding, looking back at the wolf, "_Achilles_?" He asked and the Werewolf brightened, wagging his tail like he was a puppy who had just been shown a bone. "Ok, _Achilles_ it is."

Holy, so sorry for the wait, another 10 pager, this was harder then you would think it would be… plus I've had to paint a fence this week, which is taking up most of my valuable writing time…lol… That and my Internet is having a mental breakdown.

Anywho… I'd like to know **_how_** I came up with that **_name_**, so I know what to **_blame_** the next chapters on when I can't **_remember_** how to **_spell_** **_it_**.

And hey, I **_did_** mention at the end of a previous chapter that the only thing that could make Alex cuter was to add a puppy… well Achilles isn't _quite_ a **_puppy_** but he works…and this way he doesn't have to live in Winter Wonder Land, the Realm of frozen **_Ice_** Ghosts… (I got nothing against snow, but I don't like cold.)

R&R

Hey three cheers for reaching 50 reviews…although there **_was_** someone who likes **_repeating_**… but it's all good.

:)

Oh and lest I forget… I drew a picture of **_Angel_** you can find it on Devant Art, under my username XIIIthHazard or look up Daniel X Angel, (also under Danny Phantom.)


	25. Chapter 25

10/16/2011

**_The Pumpkin_**

**_Chapter 25_**

It was currently a beautifully bright, October evening and the sun was within hours from setting on the small road, some 50 miles outside of Amity Park Ohio. The birds were chirping away happily and all seemed peaceful. That is until the shrill sound of tires screeching against asphalt caused every living thing within the next 2 miles to look up in alarm.

Said **_wail_** emanated from the yellow Hummer which was currently having its brakes pounded into the pavement by one Tucker Foley, as the 6 occupants of the vehicle jarred around violently from the sudden stop. Grabbing onto seats and other solid objects so they wouldn't go flying through the windshield, before looking around wondering 'what in the name of evil' was **_wrong_**.

"_Gees Tuck_," Danny yelled from the back seat next to Sam and Alex, as Achilles looked around for the cause of the trouble.

"Is there a **_reason_** you just gave us all **_whiplash_**." Valarie demanded from the front passenger seat, glaring evilly at her boyfriend as he whipped around to confront Danny.

"**_What_** - did **_you_** - just **_say_**?" He asked the Half-Ghost slowly, his eye _twitching_ slightly.

"Thaaat – Dani's taking the C.A.T. next week." Danny guessed, still holding onto the handle over his head and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"That's what I **_thought _**you said." Tucker stated, before turning back around and proceeded to bang his head against the steering wheel.

"Tuck, I've already sat her down and we had a **_long talk_**." Danny explained, but sighed when his friend continued to give himself a headache, (along with everyone **_else_** in the car.)

"Are you guys **_ever _**going to explain what the big deal is with the **_C.A.T._**?" Valarie asked, looking toward the back seat for answers.

"_Nope_," Danny and Sam stated dryly and Alex laughed, while Achilles just proceeded to lie back down at his feet, determining that there was no danger.

"Tucker will you **_stop_**," Valarie growled, grabbing his shoulders trying to halt his movement, but his brain seemed to have switched to auto pilot.

"Move him, I'll drive," Danny said sourly getting out of the vehicle to walk around to the other side, waving sheepishly at a blue van traveling in the other direction, it's occupants watching them like they were all crazy.

By the time he made it to the drivers' door Valarie and Sam had dragged Tucker into the cargo area behind the back seat and left him there to continue hitting his head against the floor.

"Ok," Danny encouraged himself, buckling in and looked around **_hoping_** that he remembered how to drive the mechanical menace.

A half hour later they arrived **_safely _**at their destination and not a moment too soon, for the girls were ready to squish Tucker like a bug for the racket he had been causing.

"Come on," Danny ordered grabbing Sam around the waste as she attempted to claw her way into the back and rip the Techno-Geek into a million little pieces. "I leave him to you," He told Val as he threw Sam over his shoulder and proceeded to **_tote_** her away from the scene.

"Danny, put me **_down_**." She screamed pounding on his back, making him wince with each blow.

"Ow – now Sam – ouch – be reasonable – AH – **_stop_** **_it_**." He yelled sitting her gently down on a wooden bench and rubbed his back where she had dug in her nails. "Was that really **_necessary_**?" He asked looking at his hand to find a few drops of blood on his fingers.

"Yes," She stated dryly folded her arms and looked away from him in annoyance.

"What are they?" Alex asked pulling on his fathers' sleeve and pointed out into the _field_ full of –.

"**_Pumpkins_**," Danny explained, "We each get _one_, so choose **_wisely_** my son."

The kid simply laughed in excitement and ran into the field, Achilles right on his heel. (Ha, see what I did there Achilles Heel, Lol, ok continuing.) They quickly studied each pumpkin with interest before moving onto another, trying to determine which one was the _biggest_.

Danny watched them with a smile, before glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye, noticing that she had one of those _looks_ that he'd seen _many_ times on the face of his **_own_** _mother_.

"I never asked you what you **_thought_** about all this." Danny said sitting back down next to her.

"You mean Alex," She asked still watching the child and his dog, play happily in the pumpkin field.

"I don't _want_ you to feel **_obligated _**to help me. If you're not _ready_;I'll understand." He stated seriously.

"Your not getting rid of me **_that_** easily Ghost Boy." She proclaimed turning to look at him.

"I know, but—" Danny started before she gently placed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm **_not _**_leaving_! And it's not because this is the right thing to do or because I'm _afraid_ to _lose_ **_you_**. I **_want_** to _stay_. He's become as **_big_** apart in **_my_** life as he has in **_yours_** and I don't want to **_lose_** _that_." She declared leaning in to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "P**_lease_**, – don't take this away from me!"

"I _won't_," He promised, kissing her back, before they were interrupted by the most **_unholy _**of **_screams_** resonating from the Hummer, before Tucker jumped from the back of the vehicle, ran into the middle of the field and pranced around like he had ants in his pants.

"What the," Danny asked raising an eyebrow at the scene, before looking back when Valarie walked away from the vehicle as well, her hands behind her back and a **_pleased _**_expression_ on her face.

"What did you **_do_** to him?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Something he won't soon **_forget_**." Val stated still smiling as she walked over to her boyfriend, who was now squatted next to a tree, looking at a pumpkin with a **_horrified_** expression.

"I'm going to have to get **_tips_**," Sam said leaning back to give Danny a look, as the color drained from his face.

"IthinkI'llhelpAlex," Danny slurred, quickly performing an 'Exit Stage Left,' as Sam simply watched him go, **_interesting_** thoughts playing through her head. (Not like **_that_**, you perverts!)

About an hour later, Tucker had **_somewhat_** recovered from whatever traumatizing thing that had been done to him. But when **_asked_** about it, he would once again _freeze_ _up_, proceed to **_sing _**'_Hamster Dance_' off key (If that was possible,) plug his ears and walk around in circles. Danny only had to **_hope _**that Val wouldn't give in and tell Sam her **_secret_**.

"Daddy," Alex proclaimed happily running up to him, before tugging on his sleeve again for him to follow. "I found one," He stated as Danny trudged after him, Achilles at his side.

"Whoa," Danny said taken aback by the pumpkin on the ground in front of him, which **_had_** to be the size of a **_tractor_** **_tire_**. "Cross your fingers and **_hope_** it fits." He told the kid, before reaching down to lift the pumpkin into his arms.

"Good grief," Val said with eyes the size of dinner plates as they walked up to the car, "And you going to _eat_ that or give it to the _homeless_ to _live_ _in_?"

"What **_are_** we going to do with it?" Alex asked, as Danny loaded the gourd into the back of the car, next to his, Valarie's and Sam's

"We're going to **_carve _**it," Danny answered and laughed at the look of _confusion_ on his son's face. "Don't they teach you kids anything in school?"

"Yeah," Alex stated, not sure **_where_** he was going with this.

"Never mind, you'll see." Danny muttered, ruffling the kid's hair. "Haven't you found one **_yet_**?" He yelled at Tucker who was still out in the middle of the field looking around for the perfect Halloween decoration.

"This kind of thing takes **_patience_**," Tucker declared.

"Which **_you_** don't have any of," Sam drowned, helping Alex into the car and stepped aside for Achilles to jump in as well.

"Tuck, you either find one **_now_** or I'm leaving **_without_** you." Danny drowned as Sam got in as well.

"No one drives the car but **_Me_**." Tucker ordered.

"Won't that be kind of **_hard_** if I **_knock you out_**?" Val asked innocently, causing Danny to **_scoot_** away from her slowly.

"This'll work," The Techno-Geek declared suddenly, grabbing a **_random_** Pumpkin and walked toward the car.

AHHHHHHH

Can you believe it, I UPDATED?

*Falls over and dies*

I wanted to add more, but The Monkeys Stole My Inspiration…

And we're doing everything at once around here lately… Building a fence, painting it… and don't even get me Started on all the Car issues we've been having...*Shutters.*

I'm going to try and write some more while I have the time, but I have no idea when the next chapter will be out…I'm Sorry, I know I promised you all a Chapter a Day… But, Shit happens…

R&R


	26. Chapter 26

12/8/2011

**_The Hallowed_**

**_Chapter 26_**

It was currently the day of Halloween and Jack and Maddie Fenton were once again in a fetish fit about protecting their home, town and Country from Ghosts. Danny didn't have the heart to tell them that their efforts were pretty much wasted, considering that the Ghosts were already aware of their "Route of Demolition."

Considering that Halloween was more or less a Ghost'sChristmas, he figured it would be ok to let them have _one night _of fun and _he _could have a well earned vacation. The _deal_ was; that as long the Ghosts didn't cause any _damage_, try to take over the World and were back inside the Ghost Zone by morning, he wouldn't bother them.

Needless to say, they had all agreed to his terms and so far he had only had to tell the box ghost off _once_ for tormenting people whose costumes appeared rather – _square-_ish. As for the people of Amity Park, they actually didn't seem to care, considering that over the years Ghosts had become a _regular _occurrence. In fact anymore they were really more like _penny's_, numerous, annoying and hard to get rid of. _Scary_? Not so much!

Danny, Tucker and Alex were currently putting the finishing touches on their pumpkins, while the girls had managed to already finish theirs and had left the part of hauling them out to the front porch to the _guys_.

"Ha," Tucker declared suddenly making them jump and turned his pumpkin around so they could see.

"Ahhh, it's a –– what is it?" Danny asked, looking precariously at the glowing red light showing through the part of the pumpkin that he could only guess was its **_eye_**.

"Darth Vader," Tucker explained.

"Who," Alex asked confused as Danny leaned back to get a better look, now that he mentioned it, it **_did _**look like the Star Wars Antagonist.

"I like it," Danny proclaimed, impressed.

"Ah, what do you know," Tucker quipped, picking up his masterpiece and headed for the front step.

Danny just laughed and turned back to his work, which featured 4 different angry looking faces, one on each side of his rather _square _pumpkin. Alex's was slowly starting to look like a fuzzy, somewhat _cartoonish _looking spider. Jazz had transformed hers into an _owl_ which looked _questionability_ like the one from the Tootsie Pop Commercial. The only way he could explain Dani's was to say that it was a _Tiki_, Valarie's was rather clever, as she had taken a pumpkin that had grown to look rather _squished _and carved a _melting_ face into the top, using the stem as its nose.

Sam's was actually _still_giving him the creeps, it looked so life like that every time he looked at it; he could have _sworn_ he was really looking at the face of rather angry _snake_. In fact, they had actually been forced to turn it around, for Achilles had refused to stop growling at it, even thought they had explained to him that it was harmless; (the girl had talent.)

Several minutes later the three of them, haled the gourds out to the front porch and lit the candles. Tucker took a few pictures with his PDA then hocked it at Danny so he could take one of Tucker doing his best Darth Vader impression, which in the Ghost Boy's opinion only made the Techno-Geek look like a total idiot, but he managed to hold in his laughter long enough to take the picture. Of course Alex was a different story entirely, as he was burying his face in Danny's pant leg, in the midst of a fit of giggles.

Everything was going perfectly, until the clearing of a throat caused the Half Ghost to look up and take immediate notice of none of then –

"Mr. and Ms. Manson," Danny greeted quickly, pushing Alex behind him, while still keeping a firm hold on his wrist. The last thing he needed was for the kid to pull another 'Grandma/Grandpa' thing,

"Where's Samantha," Pamela accused, looking at them as if they were a plate of broccoli she didn't order.

"I'm not sure," Danny stated truthfully, snapping his fingers behind his back to get Tucker's attention and pointed at Alex, which was Team Phantom short hand for 'enemy at 12 o'clock, get him out of here.' "But I'm sure I could find her, would you like to come inside and sit down?" Danny offered as his best friend managed to pull off a total _miracle_ and _listen _to him as he ushered the kid into the house.

"No, that's uh – _generous_, but we have a party to get to." Mr. Manson declared, casting a weary glance at the house in question. "We're just here to drop off the little ones."

"Little ones," Danny asked confused, before noticing three young kids behind the Manson's, two girls and a boy, who were all decked out in _dresses_ and a _tuxedo_ (of all things) and were obviously not very happy about it.

'Poor kids,' Danny thought to himself before plastering a fake smile on his face and said, "Of course," somewhere in the back of his mind he briefly remembered Sam saying something along the lines of them having to take her little cousins Trick or Treating.

"Now you kids be good!" Ms. Manson ordered, fixing the boys tie as her husband got back into the _huge _limo parked on the street. Danny was just wondering how he had _possibly_ missed it pulling up when he heard the strangest thing come out of Pamela Manson's mouth. "And remember **_no candy_**."

Danny blinked at that, as she gave each of the kids a peck on the check and turned to leave. The teen held back a laugh as all three kids reached up to wipe their checks in unison. "Oh and Daniel," Pamela declared looking back at him.

"Yes," He said a little too quickly.

"Will you please remind Sammy that she needs to be at the Hamilton's mansion by 9:00? It's _very_ important."

"Of course," Danny stated.

"_Thank_ _you_," She murmured as if it hurt her lips.

"Always a _pleasure_," Danny said cheerfully, smiling brightly until the limo sped off.

"Death is a pleasure, when life is a pain." He muttered under his breath and looked down at the kids who looked up at him with questioning looks. 'Great, I can't even take care of the kid I've got; now I have three more.' Danny thought to himself, as he led them all inside.

"Make yourself at home and – I'll be right back." He said waving a hand toward the couch as he bolted up the stairs to locate his girlfriend. "Sam," He asked knocking on Dani's bedroom door. He was about to move on, thinking no one was in, when it suddenly opened reviling his little sister, who was in the middle of putting on some dark purple nail polish.

"Is Sam in –" He started to ask, before he took in what she was wearing. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked suddenly, she just gave him an annoyed look and did a little pose.

"A Witch,"

"Original,"

"You got a better one, _Normal-ton_?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and looked him up and down. 'Ok, so he didn't have a costume yet, was that a crime?'

"How about something a little less – _skimpy_?" He asked giving her an equally annoyed look. But he couldn't help it; he was getting some serious bad vibes here, especially about the kind of _men _she was going to be _attracting_ with this outfit.

She had on long, black leather pants that _fit her form _(a little _too_well) and were wide around the ankles, with a wide black belt that was _certainly _not doing its job, showing _much more of_ her stomach then usual and the high healed sandals certainly didn't help. She also had on an _insanely _short shirt, that he had serious droughts about it even _qualifying asa shirt_ and an incredibly see through, spider web netting over it, with long wide sleeves. She had on a _reasonable_ amount of make up; her long black hair lay in waves around her shoulders and was fitted with a tall black Witches' hat.

"Aren't you _at least _going to wear a coat?" He asked, agitated.

"No, _dad_, I am _not _going to wear a _coat_." She stated, obviously getting irritated with him. "I want to look _nice_, I have a _date_." She coed and he could have _sworn_ that he heard his heart shutter to a screeching halt.

"What, with whom," He interrogated.

"If you must know, his name is Chad," She quipped.

"He sounds like a _jock_," Danny growled, "What does he do, where does he live?"

"He is _not_a jock and he doesn't _do_anything, he's in high school and I'm _not_ _telling_ you where he lives."

"But if you don't tell me where he lives, then how can I _haunt_ him in his sleep?" He asked seriously, determined to find out as much about this kid as possible.

"Danny, leave her alone." Sam demanded suddenly behind him.

"But she—" He started to argue, before he was nearly blinded by all the _white_that she was wearing. "_Please_ don't tell me you're going out in _that_!" He begged, considering that the only thing that she was wearing was a long, white dress _slip_.

"Don't start Danny, we're not finished yet." Jazz declared leaning in the doorway of her room, waving a pear of scissors at him threateningly.

'Oh thank God,' Danny thought loudly to himself, as his heart started beating again.

"Now what do you want?" Sam asked, irritated at being out in _semi_-public in such an unflattering color.

"You're parents were just here." He stated, looking between his two sisters and girlfriend, trying to keep his mind on the subject at hand. "They said you had to be somewhere at sometime and – your cousins are here."

"Anything else," She asked in a bored tone.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" He growled quickly, making it sound like one long word.

"Danny, their just kids, _entertain _them." She said walking back into Jazz's room and closed the door in his face.

"How," He begged the oak wood obstacle.

"Figure it out," Jazz yelled back and Dani snickered, closing the door to her own room, leaving him alone in the hall.

"But," He started, really hoping that there was a _manual_ or something on the 'Confusing-ness of Women,' "Fine." He stated and started back the way he had come, but no before knocking on Dani's door again and declared. "We're not done yet."

"Oh, but we _are_dear brother." Her voice floated out sounding a little _occupied_, as if she were putting on lipstick or something.

"Why me," He ask miserably as he started back down the stairs, where he literally ran into Tucker, who was giving him a big grin, "What?"

"You got to see this." The Techno-Geek proclaimed, dragging him down a few more steps and tackled him to the ground.

"Tucker, what are you –" He started to ask, before his friend clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh" Tucker ordered and pointed into the living room through the bars of the staircase railing and Danny immediately stopped fidgeting at what he found. Sitting on the floor in the living room, were Alex and the three other kids, all talking and laughing like 4 ordinary _kids_, or more accurately like 4 ordinary **_friends_**.

Danny smiled as Tucker took his hand away and asked "Seem _familiar_?" Danny's only response was a bigger smile. Yeah, it was familiar; in fact looking at them he could almost see himself and his two best friends all those years ago after they'd first met.

It only took a few minutes of watching this before Danny was absolutely _giddy_ and threw his arm around his friend's neck and started pestering him. "Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes."

"Ok dude, I get it, your happy." Tucker choked out, trying to breathe again.

"Friends are _very _important for a child's _development_." Danny educated.

"Then _why_ are you trying to _kill_ yours?" Tucker asked clenching onto Danny's arm for dear life.

"Oh, sorry," The Halfa stated letting him go before getting up to step over him and head down the stairs. "So guys," He said getting their attention, "You excided for Trick or Treating?"

"Yeah," Alex practically _wailed_ right off the bat, but soon became confused as to why he had said it _alone_. Danny gave Tucker a look when the other three kids actually appeared _depressed_.

"What's up guys," Danny asked them.

"We're not _allowed _to Trick or Treat," The little boy said.

"_What_," Tucker quailed disbelieving.

"Our parents said that Trick or Treating is a 'Diminutive from of Uncivilized Business Edict.' And in order to improve ourselves and become the Best Future Industrialists, we need to learn at an _early_ age to ignore subliminal advertising and focus on our goals." The eldest of the two girls proclaimed.

"_What_," Tucker declared again totally lost.

"We made flyers to hand out instead." The little boy stated, handing Danny a small packet of papers stapled together, which appeared to be a pamphlet from a locale business firm.

"_What_," Tucker stated again before Danny stuffed the pamphlet in his mouth.

"Is this _really _what you guys _want_ to do?" Danny asked, though he could already see the answer in their eyes. It was pretty obvious that that they _were not happy_. "Because I was just thinking that with all of the other kids out tonight you'd never make a good impression unless you had _really _good costumes – I mean _business_ _suites_. Don't get me wrong, you do look _stunning_, but it just doesn't scream _'look at me!'_ Right Tuck?" He asked and winked when his Techno Friend looked curiously in his direction.

Tucker gave a knowing grin and laid it on thick. "Absolutely, you'll _never _make an impression like _this_, we need to deck you out and lucky for you; you've come to the right place. I'm sure we can find _something _around here to make you _Business_ _Edict_ Worthy."

And thus they spent the next half hour, decking the three out with all manor of strange clothing, all the while laying it out as a business tactic. Though by the time they were finished the eldest two were well a where of what was _really_ going on, but _curiously_ had nothing to add. By the end the little boy, (whose name they learned was Tommy) had become a _Dead_ _Teacher_, his sister Marry (the eldest girl) was now sporting a Angel Halo and Wings and Alex had cut eyes out of a bed sheet and become a Ghost (appropriately enough.)

"Now remember, for the ultimate chocolate – I mean; _business_ payout, we **_must_**be at a different doorway every 38 seconds." Tucker educated holding up his PED which featured his up-to-date route for the ultimate candy payload.

"Tuck, this isn't school," Danny groaned at his best friend, causing the kids to laugh.

"What, I'm just doing my part to improve the next generation."

"Uh huh," Danny said with a yawn, but then noticed something was missing, or rather _someone_. Curious he walked into the kitchen to find the youngest of the three kids, playing with Achilles, who was currently on his back thumping his back foot on the floor as she scratched his belly. After a few seconds Danny coughed to get their attention, Achilles just looked at him up side down while the little girl stopped what she was doing and stood up to straighten her dress, (which she still hadn't changed.) Not to say they hadn't tried to find her a costume, it was just that this particular little girl was _extremely _shy and had actually kind of avoided them the whole time.

"I think he likes you," Danny said scratching the Ghost Dog behind the ears as he lowered himself to her level. "So, you decide what you want to be yet?" He asked her, but she just looked away from him and shook her head. "You don't have to go as anything if you don't want to, you look fine just the way you are." Danny assured her.

"No I –" The Girl said but quickly blushed and hid her face, before she finished, Danny blinked, that had been the first time he had heard her speak.

"It's ok you can tell me,"

"I –" She said again in a little voice, but Danny just waited patently for her to continue. "I wanted to be – _Dani_ _Phantom_."

Danny smiled at that, "Is that right?" She just blushed and nodded quickly. "You know I _think _I might to able to help with that." He said thinking it through.

"Really," She asked suddenly excited, but quickly became embarrassed again.

"Have you met me _sister_?" He asked after thinking it over for a minute.

"Uh uh," She whispered shaking her head.

"Well that just wont work," Danny said faking seriousness and quickly started out of the kitchen and up the stairs with her right on his heals.

"Dani, you still here," He asked as he knocked on her door, (which always felt weird to him, since he was basically knocking on the door to his _own_ room.)

"What is it this time," She growled opening the door again.

"I have a proposition for you." Danny quailed.

"Mazel tov," She said dryly, before taking notice of the little girl hiding behind his leg.

"My new friend here wants to be Dan-I Phantom." Danny stated giving his sister a smile when she looked back at him. "Think you can help?" He asked causing her to light up like an instant sun.

"Of course I can help," She said kneeling down to the little girl and looking her over, "Good choice, you would make a good Dani Phantom. What's your name?"

"Well," She said shyly looking back at Danny who nodded for her to continue, "Danielle."

Danny and Dani looked at each other in shock before smiling and looked back at the _newest_ Danielle.

"This is going to be so much fun," Dani squealed ushering the _little_ _Dani_ into her room. "You out, girls only," She ordered to her brother and slammed the door in his face.

Danny just laughed and turned to leave but unfortunately for him he didn't get very far.

"Heeey—" he yelled as his feet were literally pulled out from under him by a glowing green rope, before he was quickly dragged down the hall and into a guest bedroom, where the door was quickly shut and locked.

He was able to quickly self defense his way out of the noose and land on his feet where he took up a fighting stance and prepared to change forms but was just as quickly _shocked _into staying in his human form when he discovered his _opponents_.

"Ok Hero," Valarie declared with an evil grin on her face. "We can do this the _easy_ way."

"Or the _hard_ way," Jazz finished for her, snapping a length of Fenton Fisher Linethreateningly.

"Why can't we just not do it _atall_, why is _that _never an option?" He asked, fairly certain he knew where this was going. But let out a pathetic yelp and backed up into the door as his sister zeroed in on him. "Easy way," He stated quickly.

"Cool," Jazz stated and floated over to a table to collect a few things as Val stood watch, giving him an incredibly _scary _look.

"_Help me_," Danny begged of anyone who was willing the listen, but he already knew that this was _one_ fight that he would _never_ win.

_Line Break_

"Don't you look _Sharp_," Tuck stated sarcastically, when Danny walked back into the kitchen an hour later and gave his Techno-friend a look that could have melted steel, causing the Mary to giggle.

"Have you been sitting there this whole time?" Danny asked evilly.

"No," Tuck said simply. "Only for about 15 minutes, obviously," He muttered sourly, motioning to himself, as he was now adorned with a Pirategetup, complete with sword and eye path. "This is going to slow me down to noend." He declared angrily typing away on his PDA, "I'm going to have to completelyre-route my map."

"You could just start earlier, ever think of that?" Danny stated, but he was glad that hewasn't the _only_one that had endured the Halloween sufferings.

"Out of the question," Tuck declared, "Cause then you hit the idiots that have completely forgotten that it's Candy hour, so they haven't picked up any and there fore they give you stupid things like mints or gum to atone for it."

"Whatever." Danny muttered walking further into the kitchen, but stopped when he passed the large mirror on the wall and backed up.

He actually gaped like a fish at what he saw, he _did_ look sharp. They had outfitted him with a black, silk dress shirt and black pants, a red vest with black and gold spider web designs, as well as a gold pocket watch and chain. The shirt was left open around his neck where his gold chain shone in the light perfectly matching his earring. His hair was slicked back and he had on a long black dress coat and vampire fangs to complete the look.

"Don't you look dashing," Dani said plucking some lint off his shoulder as she walked into the room with a perfect _mixture_ DaniPhantom behind her.

"Isn't _everyone_ going as a vampire?" He asked as Jazz and Valarie walked in as well.

"No, everyone is going as _you_." Jazz whispered in his ear.

"Good point," He stated, looking her up and down. "Where's your costume?"

"Working on it," She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked down the stairs to the basement.

"You know there is _no_ _way_ that I'm going to be able to ––" Tucker started to say, before he seemed to realize that his girlfriend was _present_, "Whoa ––" He said lifting his eye patch to watch her as she held her arms out showing him her _Gypsy_ costume, which was a short brown velvet skirt, black knee high boots and a tight black and gold corset, with a sash of gold around her waste, fitted with coins around the edge. As well as large golden loop earrings and a chocker of dangling coins. Her hair was also puffed up and curled with little streamers of gold laid into the strands.

Even Danny had to admit, she looked good, "D," Tucker said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah," He laughed, looking at his friend.

"Pinch me,"

Danny laughed again and looked at Valarie, "I'll let you handle that; _my_ _lady_." He said with a bow and excused himself.

Once back into the living room, he spotted Dani peeking out the window and was reminded of something. "Now about the _Coat_," He stated, causing her glare at him.

"You weren't this protective with Val," She protested.

"Val _isn't_ my _little_ _sister_." He declared.

"Danny, leave her alone." Sam demanded from the staircase suddenly.

"Sam, she—" He started to protest, but immediately forgot what he was about to say at the sight of _gorgeous_ Greek Goddess of Darkness that was currently descending his staircase.

Even Sam, the Master of _Goth_ gloom and dome, could not help but blush as he watched her descend from her perch. She had on a classic '_Little Red Dress_' designed with golden spider webs and was veiled by a long black, mermaid style dress made of spider web netting, that flared around her feet. Her high healed lace up black and gold sandals entwined themselves up past her knees and around her neck, she wore a wide black chocker with a bright red gem set into a gold design in the middle, while her hair was done up beautifully with more gold and red clips. Her shoulders and back were left bare, with long sleeves covering her elbows and flared around her hands, made of the same spider web netting as her dress.

Danny was so mesmerized by her that he hadn't realized he had been walking toward her as if she were an angel come to take him to paradise.

"Hello," Dani's voice said somewhere behind him, but he couldn't pin point _where_ it was coming from. "We were talking here." She said waving a hand in front of his face, but he didn't even _flinch_.

"Go away," He said, as if in a trance.

"Fine, be that way." She said grumpily and walked out of the room.

"Hi," He said stupidly once he stood in front of the dark Goddess who had graced _his _decrepit home. For with her standing there nearly _glowing, _everything else just looked so dull and meaningless in compression.

"A man of many words I see." She said in a velvet voice.

"Uh-huh," He nodded stupidly, never _once _seeing the meaningful _sarcasm_ behind those words. Sam laughed and blushed a deeper shape of red, which only made her that much _more _beautiful to him, (if it was possible.)

"What about you," She said fingering his jacket, trying to take back her Gothic moodiness, but she was so caught up in his look of wonder that the closest she could get was 'giggling school girl.' "You look good enough to _eat_." She stated, (appropriately enough.)

"Ok," He agreed, though _towhat_she had no idea.

"Gees Ghost-Boy, need a reality check?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think I left it at home." He stated mesmerized and she couldn't help but laugh, it was obvious that he wasn't hearing a _word_ she was saying, she almost had to wonder if Ember had cast another spell on him while she wasn't looking, as unlikely as that was. But all the same she was _really _enjoying this one.

"Well," She said steeping around him to walk into the kitchen_, _"Come on," She motioned and he followed like a little lost puppy dog, making her laugh again.

"Oh wow," Valarie said as they walked in. "I like it."

"So does _he_ apparently," Tucker stated with a laugh as Danny was obviously unable to take his eyes off her.

"He just needs a good _whack_," Val instructed and Sam laughed upon seeing the large red mark on the side of Tucker's face.

"Actually I think I'll leave him like this for a little while." Sam stated amusingly, "Like maybe until _after _he feeds me grapes and does all my homework."

_Line Break_

"Alright guys you ready?" Valarie asked the kids as they descended the front steps of Fenton Works and this time they _all _proclaimed _excitedly_ that they _were_.

"Now remember _38 seconds_," Tucker educated, earning himself a hard smack over the head from his girl friend.

"It's their _first time _let them _enjoy _in." She demanded.

"But the school dance starts at—" Tucker started.

"Midnight, its 8:00, we have plenty of time." She finished for him and helped Danny and Sam usher the kids down the sidewalk toward their first destination.

Tucker more or less took the lead from this point on; walking with the kids up to every door and trying to beat them to the punch of who could say Trick or Treat _first_, while the others took up the rear getting a few peaces of candy themselves and handing over a business pamphlet in return, which usually left the individual confused and befuddled, but it was worth a few laughs.

Dani traveled with them up until about 10:00 when they had somehow U-turned and made it back to Fenton Works, where Jack Fenton was currently standing on the front step with a look of horror on his face as he was bombarded by 2 dozen little Danny Phantoms; all begging for candy. Jazz (who was now sporting a female version of Willy Wonka,) agreed to drive her little sister to her _date's _house, much to Danny's annoyance.

But he when he was faced with the on slot of 4 sets of children's puppy eyes, one _real _puppy eyes and the look a pure pity from Tucker, he caved in and agreed to let them Trick or Treat for another hour and a half, which was _well over _the towncurfew for anyone under the age of 12.

But by 11:20 the little business peoples were exhausted anyway and had to be carried home where they were set up with sleeping bags and a tent made out of blankets in the living room. After which Tucker, Valerie, Danny and Sam, made their way back to Kadic Academy on foot, where they quickly blended in to the Halloween Dance where the majority of the **_Tricks_**of _Trick or Treating_ seemed to be taking place.

Since between the hours of Midnight and 3:00 A.M. the occupants of the dance were coated in disgusting orange slime, scared out of their minds when Skulker and several other Ghosts made the whole auditorium _float _for a minute and Danced non-stop for about an hour when Ember and her Posse decided to play "I Put a Sell on You." Strangely enough the event that actually _ended_ the party turned out to be the Head Master finding an _empty_ bottle of _Whiskey_ in the punch bowl.

The four friends were making their way back to Dorm 13; Tucker all the while complaining that he didn't get enough chocolate, (or _punch_ for that matter,) when Danny's Ghost sense went off again for 12 billionth time that night, but was quickly followed by some screaming and a loud crash.

"Wonderful," Danny said dryly, "And they were doing so well too." He had _almost _gotten through the _whole_ night without having to bother any of the other Ghosts, their pranks had been scary and a little dangerous at times, but they had managed to the code, _until_ _now_, "I'll be back." He said turning around, before leaning heavily on a rail.

"I think I'll go with you, you could use a designated _walker_." Sam suggested smiling at him,

"Ha ha," He stated, before changing into Danny Phantom which strangely seemed to clear his head of the alcoholic fluff that infested it. "Shall we," He asked he offering her his hand and pulled her into his arms before phasing them through to roof and out into the night sky.

It didn't take them long to discover the source of the commotion, which unsurprisingly was the Box Ghost again, who had found a large collection off boxes labeled 'BreakableStuff' (of course) and had begun hurling the contents at anyone wearing _circular _costumes.

But remarkably this actually didn't last very long as several other _ghosts_ had stopped him and stuffed him into a – well – a _box_, before they proceeded to _hide_ the mess and wave at Danny innocently, like nothing had happened.

"You know I think they like this new _truce_," Sam said from his arms.

"I think they do to," Danny agreed, watching as they quickly fixed what was broken and went on their merry way.

"So I guess that means we have a little time and with us being all dressed up." Sam stated tracing the symbol on his chest.

"What did you have in mind," Danny asked, raising an eyebrow when she gave him a look that almost made him forget how to fly.

"Well." She stated sweetly, raising up give him a kiss, before whispering in his ear, "How about a dance?"

* * *

><p>This Story HAS ended... I will not be continuing it...<p> 


End file.
